Sweet revenge
by RikuSena
Summary: Mereka adalah para pembunuh bayaran, mereka tak pernah membunuh untuk urusan pribadi. Tapi saat salah satu dari mereka terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit, akankah untuk pertama kalinya urusan hati menjadi alasan untuk menumpahkan darah?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Mereka adalah para pembunuh bayaran, mereka tak pernah membunuh untuk urusan pribadi. Tapi saat salah satu dari mereka terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit, akankah untuk pertama kalinya urusan hati menjadi alasan untuk menumpahkan darah?

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah putih bertingkat yang mewah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang manis, seakan-akan dia baru saja mengalami suatu kejadian yang bahagia. Sebuah tas yang tergantung di punggungnnya sedikit terguncang akibat gerakan tubuhnya saat dia membuka sebuah pintu di hadapannya dan berjalan melewatinya.<p>

"Aku pulang" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik setelahnya, sesosok manusia yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya memeluknya erat.

"Mattie, akhirnya kau pulang! Tolong aku~ rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke dunia sana karena memakan makanan buatan Iggy yang sumpah…SANGAT TAK ENAK!" jerit pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu histeris.

Sedetik setelah dia mengatakan itu, sebuah panci segera mampir di kepala pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu. "Bloody hell, dasar you git! Untung aku mau membuatkanmu makanan rumahan, kan? Kau itu sudah kebanyakan makan junk food yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan itu, tahu? Kau mau mati karena obesitas?" seru pemuda Inggris pelaku pelemparan panci itu.

"Hero tak mungkin kena obesitas!" seru pemuda Amerika itu menjawab dengan pernyataan yang sungguh sangat tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Sudah kak Arthur, kak Alfred…" kata pemuda Canada bernama Matthew Williams itu sambil mencoba melerai perang mulut kedua kakaknya itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan segera masakkan makan malam…setelah aku selesai ganti baju"

"Tolong cepat!" seru Alfred F. Jones, pemuda Amerika kakak Matthew itu dengan wajah memelas. "Aku masih belum mau mati…sang hero ini masih sayang nyawa…"

"Dasar bloody git…" gumam pemuda Inggris yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Alfred, Arthur Kirkland, itu pelan sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, diikuti oleh kekasihnya.

Matthew pun berjalan dan memasuki kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya, dia segera berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengganti baju seragam yang dipakainya dengan sebuah celana jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna orange maple.

Saat dia baru saja menutup pintu lemarinya, dia memandang ke arah cermin. Saat itulah, di cermin bening yang dipandangnya, terpantul sosok seseorang berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya. Dia baru saja ingin menoleh saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang kekar mengunci tubuhnya dan menbekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah saputangan. Bau chloroform segera menguar dari saputangan itu dan menguasai sistem tubuhnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Matthew untuk jatuh lemas tak sadarkan diri.

Sosok berpakaian hitam itu segera membopong tubuh Matthew yang lemas itu ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya di sana. Setelah itu dia segera meletakkan sebuah tas di depan jendela yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Matthew di ujung kamar.

Sosok itu segera memanjat jendela, setelah sebelumnya memandangi sosok Matthew yang tertidur itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan bergumam. "Ini…adalah balas dendamku…"

Dan sosok itu pun segera meloncat turun dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam…

* * *

><p>Di saat yang sama, Alfred asyik menonton televisi dan Arthur membaca buku di ruang tamu saat mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menuju ruang tamu. Tidak lama sesosok pemuda albino German bermata merah ruby berjalan masuk sambil menyeringai lebar.<p>

"Halo, wahai dua makhluk gak awesome!" seru pemuda bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Iya, selamat malam makhluk sok asem…" kata Alfred tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi sementara Arthur hanya membalik halaman bukunya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Ah, dasar kalian berdua gak awesome!" seru Gilbert sambil menjatuhkan tas ransel yang dibawanya dan duduk di sofa di samping Alfred. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana pacar awesomeku tercinta yang manis?" katanya.

"Matthew maksudmu? Dia ada di kamarnya, sedang ganti baju" kata Arthur dengan nada datar.

"Hmmm…gitu? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar dulu" kata Gilbert dengan nada santai dan cuek tapi senyumannya yang agak…em…mesum itu jelas menyatakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

Alfred langsung memandang pemuda German itu dengan pandangan curiga. "Heh, Gilbert, tunggu, kau tak boleh ke atas!" seru Alfred.

"Kenapa?" seru Gilbert.

"Kau pasti mau mengintip Matt yang sedang ganti baju kan? Tak boleh! Dasar albino asem mesum!" seru Alfred.

"Teganya kau berpikiran sesuatu yang sangat tidak awesome itu padaku!" seru Gilbert dengan pandangan terkejut yang kelihatan jelas…bohong…

"Tentu aku tega! Kau itu mesum! Bersama kau kesucian adikku itu terancam dan kewajibanku untuk menjaganya!" seru Alfred sambil bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berdiri di hadapan Gilbert.

"Apa katamu? Aku yang awesome ini kau sebut mesum? Kurang ajar!" seru Gilbert dengan marah.

Arthur hanya menghela napas melihat pertengkaran dua orang di depannya itu, pertengkaran konyol antara kakak-brother-complex vs pacar-sok-awesome-padahal-asem itu memang bukan yang pertama kalinya, sudah tak terhitung lagi pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan, yang akarnya pasti selalu berasal dari satu hal, sang adik dan pacar mereka tercinta, Matthew.

Arthur baru saja menutup dan meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke atas meja dan membuka mulut untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mulut Alfred dan Gilbert saat tiba-tiba saja…

DUARRRR!

Arthur, Alfred, dan Gilbert langsung terkesiap mendengar suara ledakan dan guncangan keras yang terjadi dalam hitungan detik itu. Mereka bertiga segera berlari ke balkon di depan ruang tamu itu dan menengok ke luar rumah mereka, hanya untuk melihat sebuah mobil pergi dari depan pagar mereka. Tiba-tiba tercium bau yang tajam, bau kain dan kayu yang terbakar…

"MATTIE!" seru Gilbert sambil segera berlari ke lantai atas rumah mereka, degup jantungnya terdengar semakin cepat, apalagi saat dia melihat asap yang membumbung keluar dari dalam kamar Matthew. Gilbert segera mendobrak pintu kayu itu hingga terbuka dan segera terbatuk saat asap dan panas api menyambutnya.

Gilbert melihat kekasihnya terbaring di atas ranjang, dikelilingi lautan api yang seolah berdansa disekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berlari ke arah ranjang itu dan menarik kekasihnya itu menjauh dari ranjang dan kamarnya. Setelah yakin mereka sudah sampai jarak aman, Gilbert segera mengecek keadaan Matthew hanya untuk menemukan beberapa luka bakar menghiasi tubuhnya…bau daging manusia yang terbakar menusuk tajam hidupnya.

"ARTIE, ALFRED, PANGGIL AMBULANS, CEPAT!" seru Gilbert panik. Arthur segera menghubungi ambulans sementara Alfred berlari ke lantai atas untuk mencoba memadamkan api di kamar adiknya, beruntung saat ambulans datang mereka sudah berhasil memadamkan api itu, sehingga tidak ada korban yang lebih banyak dan mereka juga tidak harus menjelaskan secara gamblang apa sebenarnya penyebab kebakaran dalam rumah mereka itu…

Bunyi ambulans pun langsung bergaung di kegelapan malam…

* * *

><p>Gilbert duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang putih rumah sakit, menunggu dokter untuk kembali dan memaparkan hasil diagnosanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya yang kini pucat itu dengan lembut, merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya lebih cepat dan membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit ini…<p>

"Maafkan aku, Mattie…" bisik Gilbert pelan sambil mencium telapak tangan Matthew yang dipenuhi perban.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter berjalan masuk. Gilbert segera menyambutnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama saat dokter itu memastikan kalau luka Matthew tidaklah separah kelihatannya, dengan istirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit dia akan baik-baik saja. Gilbert segera mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter itu dengan sopan sebelum kembali berdiri di hadapan Matthew dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui Alfred dan Arthur yang masih menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit…

"Gilbert, bagaimana keadaan Matt?" tanya Alfred cemas begitu matanya melihat Gilbert berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Di sebelahnya, Arthur juga memandang cemas pada Gilbert. Matthew adalah adik kesayangan mereka. Karena itu, wajar kalau mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaan adik mereka itu, apalagi…dengan keadaan adik mereka yang berlumuran darah saat dibawa ke rumah sakit ini…

"Kata dokter dia baik-baik saja, tapi…aku khawatir…dia tidak akan…sama dengan Mattie yang kita kenal…" kata Gilbert pelan sambil menggosok dahinya yang terasa sakit. Dia segera berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan Alfred dan Arthur mengikuti di belakangnya.

Di tengah dinginnya malam musim dingin kota London, Arthur, Alfred, dan Gilbert duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kota. Gilbert memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya setelah merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mata merahnya menatap langit malam dengan nanar, tanpa keinginan sedikit pun untuk memandang kemanapun selain ke arah langit malam yang dipandangnya…

"Bruder!" tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara, mereka menoleh dan melihat dua sosok pasangan yang merupakan partner kerja sekaligus 'adik' mereka yang lain, Ludwig Beilschmidt dan kekasihnya, Feliciano Vargas. Mereka berdua masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka dan baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub masing-masing saat mereka mendapat telepon dari Arthur soal Matthew. Mereka berdua segera menuju rumah tempat mereka tinggal untuk mencari bukti dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Ve, bagaimana keadaan Matthew?" tanya Feliciano pelan sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya. Wajahnya, seperti wajah semua orang lain yang ada di sana, tampak cemas dan ketakutan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, hanya harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari" kata Gilbert pelan. "Ada petunjuk?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi jelas itu bom, hanya saja pelakunya sangat hebat, tak ada satu pun bekas bom yang tersisa" kata Ludwig dengan tenang sambil memeluk Feliciano dan membaringkan kepala kekasihnya itu di bahunya. Ludwig memang adalah seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam masalah bom, dia bisa membuat bom bagaikan membuat mainan anak-anak. Pengetahuannya mengenai masalah bom juga sangat hebat, membuatnya bisa mengidentifikasi jenis bom hanya dari sebuah bagian kecil saja.

"Saat kejadian, aku melihat sebuah mobil…berwarna merah tua, sepertinya merek BMW melaju dari pagar. Tapi karena gelap, dan juga jaraknya yang jauh, aku tak bisa melihat nomor mobilnya" kata Arthur sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya dan menghela napas frustasi. Arthur adalah pemilik ingatan fotografis, apa pun yang dia lihat, tak akan pernah dia lupakan, mungkin karena itulah dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja di garis belakang sebagai pengumpul informasi daripada bermain dengan senjata di garis depan.

"Aku akan bekerja dengan kak Arthur dan mencari mobil yang dimaksud, tapi mungkin butuh waktu lama, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum. Feliciano adalah hacker hebat yang bisa memasuki jaringan komputer apapun dengan begitu mudah layaknya memasuki pasar swalayan. Jaringan informasi yang luas dari nama keluarga Vargas, keluarga mafia Italia terkemuka, yang disandangnya, beserta kemampuannya untuk bermain dengan komputer, menjadikannya pencari informasi yang sempurna.

"Dan saat kita menemukan pelakunya, kita akan memburu mereka!" kata Alfred sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena pernah menyentuh Matt". Pemuda Amerika ini memang lebih suka bertarung tangan kosong daripada menggunakan senjata, baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendengar suara derak tulang yang patah dengan tangan kosong, ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai anak buah kesayangan pemimpin mafia Rusia, Ivan Braginsky, yang sama-sama suka menyiksa, membuat sifat psikopat itu tumbuh di hatinya, kalau sudah begini, hanya Matthew dan Arthur yang bisa menghentikannya.

Gilbert menghela napas, wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur di rumah sakit itu terpatri di otaknya. Hari ini…biarkan semua perhatian tertuju pada Matthew, biarkan Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, dan dirinya sendiri… menemani Matthew di rumah sakit.

Penyelidikan bisa ditunda hingga besok. Besok…perburuan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai…

Dan mereka akan memastikan…sang mangsa yang terjatuh ke dalam tangan mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkan belas kasihan…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee…akhirnya saya sukses bikin fanfic dengan Matthew sebagai korban! –disepakGilbertdanAlfred-**

**Awww…bagi penggemar Matthew, saya minta maaf~yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menjadikan Matthew korban bom, tapi suer~saya udah mikir bolak-balik buat korban yang pas dan nemploknya…pasti ke Matthew, bahkan teman baik saya aja ngusulin kalau Matthew tuh pantasnya jadi korban…jadi…gitu deh…-nyengirinnocent- Tak akan ada yang menyangkal kalau tokoh Hetalia yang paling gampang jadi korban penganiayaan itu pasti Matthew atau Feliciano –dilemparkejurangsamaGilbert,Alfred,Ludwig,danLovino-**

**Jadi…bagaimanakah fanfic baru saya ini? Bagus atau…malah fail banget? Apakah cerita ini abal banget, jelek banget, atau gimana? **

**Sudikah para reader sekalian untuk mereview? **

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bilang kalau mereka semua akan berada di rumah malam ini!" seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil mengayunkan tangannya dan menampar pria di hadapannya dengan keras. Tamparan yang dilayangkan tangan lelaki itu sangat keras sehingga pria di hadapannya langsung terjerembab ke lantai marmer putih yang dipijaknya.

"Me…mereka semua memang ada di rumah, tapi…ledakan bom itu tidak sekuat yang kuperkirakan" kata lelaki yang terduduk itu sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam akibat tamparan keras yang diterimanya.

"Dan kau ada di sana! Kenapa alih-alih melakukan sesuatu kau malah pergi dan hanya menonton dari kejauhan? Hah?" seru lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan kesal. Dia sudah menduga kalau orang suruhannya ini tidak berguna, memang seharusnya dia bertindak sendiri.

"Tapi korban yang terluka itu dibawa ke rumah sakit, kita bisa melenyapkannya lebih dulu, dan setelah itu yang lainnya akan mudah untuk dibereskan" kata lelaki itu.

"Lakukan kalau begitu, dan kali ini pastikan kau sukses. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri" kata lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil berjalan pergi. Dia tak peduli dengan cara apa pun, dan siapa pun yang akan menjadi korbannya, yang jelas…balas dendamnya harus terlaksana…

* * *

><p>Di rumah sakit…<p>

Alfred duduk di sebelah ranjang Matthew, menunggu adiknya itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya, sambil menunggu kedatangan Gilbert. Arthur dan Feliciano sudah mulai bekerja untuk mencari mobil yang dimaksud oleh Arthur. Meskipun gelap, kekasihnya itu bisa melihat bentuk, jenis, dan warna mobil itu dengan sempurna, kemampuan pemuda Inggris itu memang bukan amatiran.

Alfred tersenyum saat dia memikirkan betapa beruntungnya dirinya bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda Inggris itu. Meski pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan, karena mereka langsung bertengkar mulut dengan begitu heboh di depan Toris dan Feliks yang mengantarnya ke tempat Arthur saat Ivan memutuskan kalau mereka berdua harus bekerja sama dalam suatu misi dalam rangka (setidaknya mencoba) memperbaiki hubungan antara keluarga Kirkland dan keluarga Braginsky (yang sayangnya, gagal total) dan menimbulkan kesan jelek antara satu sama lain, Alfred tak akan menyangkal…ada suatu hal yang saat itu menariknya ke arah Arthur…menimbulkan rasa ingin tahu yang lebih…yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi rasa ingin mengenalnya…

Dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh…menjadi rasa ingin memilikinya…

Suara erangan dari arah tempat tidur menyadarkan Alfred dari lamunannya. Dia segera menoleh dan melihat kalau adiknya mulai membuka matanya.

"Mattie…" kata Alfred sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu, membuat adiknya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kak…Alfred…" gumam Matthew pelan. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pandangannya juga kabur dan tidak jelas, dia yakin, dia hanya bisa bangun selama beberapa menit saja.

"Iya, Mattie, ini aku. Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Alfred pelan pada adiknya itu.

"Em…tidak. Aku…hanya ingat ada orang…yang berdiri di belakangku…dan…membekapku dengan saputangan…dan setelah itu…semuanya gelap…" kata Matthew pelan.

'_Jadi si pelaku membius Mattie sebelum dia meletakkan bom itu di kamarnya? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena si pelaku tidak ingin Mattie menemukan bom yang dipasangnya? Tapi…kalau dia bisa mengendap-endap ke rumah kami semudah itu…seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menaruh bom itu saat Mattie tidak memperhatikan…Atau si pelaku tidak ingin Mattie melarikan diri? Apa itu berarti tujuan si pelaku hanya Mattie? Tapi kalau tujuan si pelaku hanya Mattie, seharusnya tidak usah memasang bom di rumah kami…cukup menculik Mattie dan membunuhnya dengan pistol atau senjata lainnya…Apa sebenarnya tujuan si pelaku?' _pikir Alfred. Dia sangat serius berpikir hingga dia tidak sadar kalau daritadi Matthew memanggil namanya.

"Eh, kamu bilang apa, Mattie?" tanya Alfred saat dia sadar kalau Matthew memanggilnya.

"Mana…Gil…" kata Matthew pelan.

"Gilbert pergi untuk menyiapkan rumah kita yang lain supaya layak ditinggali dan juga untuk istirahat. Dia menjagamu semalam suntuk kemarin malam, kupikir dia perlu istirahat" kata Alfred sambil mengusap pipi adiknya dengan lembut.

"Hmmm…" gumam Matthew sambil mencoba untuk duduk, meskipun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya ingin terus berbaring.

"Tubuhmu sakit?" tanya Alfred dengan cemas. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Matthew mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk dengan bertumpu pada tangan kakaknya itu. "Ya…panggilkan dokter dan…beritahu aku…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Alfred tersenyum dan mengusap rambut adiknya sejenak sebelum mundur dan berjalan pergi. "Itu…adalah kewajiban Gilbert untuk memberitahumu…" kata Alfred sambil meraih telepon di ujung ruangan dan meminta suster untuk segera datang ke ruangan adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang suster berjalan masuk sambil membawa sebuah tongkat infus. Dia memberikan beberapa obat penawar rasa sakit pada Matthew dan memasang botol infus itu di tangan kiri Matthew yang masih terkulai lemas. Kurangdari semenit kemudian, Matthew sudah kembali tertidur dan Alfred kembali duduk di sebelahnya untuk mengawasinya.

Saat dia sedang menjaga adiknya itu tiba-tiba hadphonenya berbunyi. Alfred segera mengambil handphonenya dan membawa benda itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, Iggy?" kata Alfred. "Tidak, tadi dia sudah bangun, tapi sekarang dia kembali tidur. Ah, lebih baik aku jemput kamu saja di luar. Aku perlu beli kopi di mesin minuman di luar, aku mengantuk. Oke, sampai ketemu" Dia pun menutup handphonenya dan mencium dahi adiknya yang sedang tertidur itu sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya menuju ruang tunggu depan di bagian depan koridor kamar adiknya.

Di ruang tunggu, Alfred segera melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Arthur yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan segelas teh di tangannya. Arthur berdiri dan menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat yang dibawanya kepada Alfred yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Saat dia meminum kopi itu dan memandang ke arah lift di hadapannya, dia melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari lift dan menoleh ke sana kemari.

Alfred memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan curiga. Dia sepertinya pernah melihat lelaki itu, tapi dia tak ingat di mana. Begitu dia melihat mereka pergi ke arah kamar Matthew, Alfred segera membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Arthur dan mereka segera mengikuti lelaki itu dengan diam-diam.

Mereka langsung berhenti saat mereka melihat kalau lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar Matthew. Mereka langsung berpandangan dan menganggukkan kepala. Alfred langsung berjalan ke arah kamar adiknya dan Arthur mengeluarkan handphonenya dan meletakkan handphone itu di telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara orang di seberang handphone itu.

"Gilbert…kurasa ada tamu tak diundang yang berkunjung ke kamar Matthew…" kata Arthur pada orang di seberang handphone itu.

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu berjalan memasuki kamar yang terang akibat sinar lampu itu. Dia tersenyum begitu dia melihat korbannya tertidur pulas. Dia terseyum karena dia berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi tugas yang mudah, tak ada siapa pun di sini dan dia bisa membunuh pemuda itu dengan mudah. Dia segera meraih bantal di sofa di kamar itu dan membawa bantal itu ke pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur itu, siap untuk mencekik dan menyegel napas pemuda itu selamanya…saat jarak bantal dan wajah pemuda Canada itu hanya berjarak sekitar satu senti lagi…<p>

"Bisa aku bertanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanya suara seseorang dari arah pintu. Pemuda itu segera menjatuhkan bantal yang dipegangnya dan menoleh. Dia melihat pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan korban yang ingin dibunuhnya berdiri sambil tersenyum di ambang pintu. Darahnya langsung membeku, sekarang dia yakin…bukan bossnyalah yang akan membunuhnya.

Setan yang berdiri di hadapannyalah yang akan mencabut nyawanya…

"Jadi…kau ingin membuat tidur adikku lebih pulas, ya?" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, sebagai gantinya…" dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, seolah-olah sedang meremas sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "Akan kubalas dengan mematahkan tangan dan kakimu…"

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia segera berlari ke arah lelaki misterius di ranjang adiknya itu. Pemuda itu begitu terkejut, sehingga reaksinya menjadi lambat dan membuat Alfred dengan mudah mencekik lehernya dan membanting pemuda itu ke arah dinding. Lelaki itu langsung merosot dan terduduk di lantai, tapi sebelum dia bisa bergerak, sebuah kaki segera menendang dadanya dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau tidak akan berpikir kalau aku akan melepaskanmu, kan?" kata Alfred sambil menambah tekanan kakinya di dada lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu sedikit mengernyit kesakitan. Dia meraih tangan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke arah wajahnya.

"Hmmm…sepertinya tanganmu ini terampil sekali untuk membunuh ya?" kata Alfred sambil mengelus jari-jemari tangan lelaki yang dipegangnya itu dengan lembut. "…Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya…"

Setelah berkata begitu, dia langsung mematahkan tangan yang dipegangnya. Jeritan kesakitan langsung bergaung, bersatu dengan suara derak tulang patah yang sedikit menakutkan. Alfred tersenyum sadis melihat lelaki di hadapannya itu menarik napas kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang patah.

"Ini hanya permulaan, tuan…" katanya sambil menjambak rambut lelaki itu dan membuat lelaki itu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Masih ada banyak anggota tubuhmu yang meminta untuk kupatahkan…dan akan kulakukan dengan senang hati…"

Senyuman sadis di bibir Alfred semakin lebar saat dia melihat pandangan ketakutan di mata lelaki di hadapannya itu…

* * *

><p>Gilbert mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, sedikit pun tak mempedulikan lalu lintas yang dan berbagai peraturan yang dilanggarnya. Begitu dia menerima telepon dari Arthur kalau ada orang yang memasuki kamar Matthew, dia langsung menyeret Ludwig pergi bersamanya dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Oh, dia tidak mencemaskan Matthew, tahu kalau Alfred dan Arthur bersamanya.<p>

Alfredlah yang dia cemaskan.

Dia tahu pemuda Amerika itu bisa mengurus lelaki misterius itu dengan mudah. Masalahnya mereka berada di rumah sakit, tempat di mana ada keamanan, dan polisi bisa dipanggil. Apalagi kalau sikap psikopat Alfred bangun dan dia menyiksa lelaki itu habis-habisan, bisa dipastikan kalau berlanjut urusannya akan panjang.

Dia segera memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah sakit. Dia dan Ludwig segera berlari ke dalam rumah sakit, mereka segera memasuki lift dan saat mereka tiba di lantai tiga, mereka mendengar suara jeritan dari para dokter dan suster yang melarikan diri. Mereka segera membuka pintu kamar Matthew dan melihat Arthur sedang berbicara dengan Alfred, sementara di hadapannya terbaring seorang lelaki, yang dilihat dari keadaannya, dua kakinya patah di dua atau tiga bagian dan lengannya patah di dua bagian.

"Kau memang menakutkan, Alfred…" kata Gilbert sambil memandangi korban pemuda Amerika itu dengan pandangan ketakutan. Pemuda Amerika ini memang tak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah menyangkut masalah siksa-menyiksa.

Sepertinya sifat psikopat itu memang menular…dari Ivan ke Alfred…

"Terima kasih" kata Alfred yang kini sudah tenang sambil mengusap rambut Arthur. Sedikitpun tak terbersit rasa penyesalan atas perbuatannya yang menyiksa habis seorang lelaki yang kini terbaring lemas di hadapannya.

Gilbert menghela napas dan menarik lelaki yang terbaring itu dan membawanya di bahunya. Dia segera melangkah ke arah atap rumah sakit, dengan Arthur, Alfred, dan Ludwig mengikutinya.

Saatnya mengorek jawaban dari sang mangsa yang sudah terpojok…

* * *

><p>"Jadi, aku yang awesome ini bertanya padamu, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memasang bom di rumah kami!" kata Gilbert sambil mendorong lelaki yang dipegangnya ke arah pagar pembatas atap rumah sakit. Lelaki itu menunduk dan menyadari kalau dia sekarang tergantung di pagar pembatas. Dia langsung berusaha untuk menemukan pegangan supaya dia tidak terjatuh.<p>

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu! Dia akan membunuhku!" seru lelaki itu sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau sadar kalau kami akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak memberitahu kami apa pun, kan?" kata Alfred sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Dan aku tak keberatan untuk menjadi algojomu." Dia tersenyum begitu melihat pandangan ketakutan lelaki di tangan Gilbert itu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, beritahu kami siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh kami!" seru Gilbert. Gilbert bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu mulai berpikir untuk berbicara. Saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, yang lain segera bergerak untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Ludwig memandang ke sebelah kanannya dan sedetik kemudian dia segera menarik Gilbert menjauh dari lelaki di hadapannya, tepat di saat sebutir peluru menembus kepala lelaki itu dan dia terjatuh dengan darah menggenang di lantai atap.

Gilbert langsung terpaku saat merasakan hangat darah itu di wajahnya. Arthur langsung berjengit saat setengah wajahnya terciprat darah lelaki itu. Alfred segera memeluk kekasihnya itu dan memeriksa apakah kekasihnya itu ikut tertembak, dan langsung tersenyum lega saat dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Kelihatannya kita tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa pun darinya" kata Ludwig sambil melepaskan kakaknya. "Padahal aku berharap setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah nama untuk petunjuk"

Alfred memandang sekelilingnya, dari percikan darah lelaki itu dia bisa menebak arah datangnya peluru, sesuatu yang dia ketahui dari Matthew yang merupakan seorang penembak dan sniper ulung yang sangat jarang meleset dari target tembaknya. Dia memandang ke arah yang dia curigai dan melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di kejauhan.

Mereka masih ada di sana.

Arthur memandangi kekasihnya dan baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa saat tiba-tiba saja Alfred berlari pergi. Arthur terpaku sesaat sebelum meneriakkan nama Alfred dan ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Ludwig dan Gilbert tetap diam di atap, memandangi mayat lelaki yang hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka. Gilbert segera berjongkok di hadapan mayat itu dan memandangi lantai beton di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, bruder?" tanya Ludwig pada kakaknya itu. Gilbert hanya terdiam. Tangannya segera menarik keluar sebuah pisau lipat yang dipegangnya dan mulai menggali lantai di hadapannya. Dia menarik keluar sebuah peluru yang tertanam di lantai itu dan memberikannya pada Ludwig.

Ludwig menghela napas dan menarik keluar handphonenya. Dia segera memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa mereka memiliki satu barang bukti yang bisa dia periksa dan memintanya untuk segera pergi ke rumah persembunyian mereka. Dia tahu rumah sakit tak lagi aman dan mereka harus segera mengeluarkan Matthew dari sini.

* * *

><p>Feliciano sedang memandangi empat halaman situs berbeda di komputernya ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Dia berbicara dengan Ludwig sejenak sebelum menutup handphone dan mematikan komputernya saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara aneh dari arah pintu.<p>

Feliciano memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau sudah masalah pertarungan, dia sama sekali tidak berguna. Dirinya sama sekali tak pernah diajari cara bertarung atau pun membela diri, karena sejak kecil kakeknya sudah menunjuk dan menjadikan Ludwig sebagai bodyguard pribadinya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendengar suara bisikan dari arah luar. Dengan tangan gemetar, pemuda Italia itu segera meraih handphonenya dan menekan tombol speed dial untuk nomor Ludwig, tepat di saat pintu di hadapannya didobrak dengan keras…

Ludwig menunggu kakaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan suster mengenai Matthew saat tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan membawa benda itu ke telinganya.

"Ha…"

Perkataannya langsung terputus saat dia mendengar suara jeritan keras dari seberang handphonenya dan terdengar beberapa ledakan kecil sebelum hubungannya terputus.

Ludwig langsung terpaku mendengar suara itu. Dia segera mengecek caller IDnya, berharap kalau perkiraannya salah. Tapi begitu dia memandang layar handphonenya dan memeriksa catatan telepon masuknya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya itu, darahnya langsung membeku.

Nama Feliciano Vargas jelas tertera di catatan telepon masuk yang baru saja diterimanya…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Yes, chapter berikutnya selesai…**

**Wow, saya baru sadar, ternyata Alfred jadi sadis sekali ya…benar-benar yandere. But that's okay, aku suka kok sama kamu yang yandere gini Alfie…keren abis! Lagian wajar kok kalau Alfred yandere, dia hidup di tengah-tengah orang yandere, pirateArthur, Ivan, Natalia…semuanya yandere! Wajar kalau yandere mereka menular ke Alfie…-dimutilasihabis-habisan-**

**Ah, udah ah. Bales review gak ya…bales, nggak, bales, nggak…Ah, karena saya lagi banyak waktu, bales aja deh! –dihantamparareaders-**

**Aiko-chan Lumierra: Udah update nih. Orang yang nyiksa Mattie? Udah saya bunuh, nih tapi identitasnya belum saya bilang. Mungkin di chapter depan, jadi kalau mau tahu siapa orang yang nyiksa Mattie tetap baca aja fanfic saya –PLAK- Dan…SpaMano…pasti ada, kan salah satu dari sekian OTP saya di Hetalia, tapi mungkin mereka keluarnya masih agak lama, jadi tunggu dengan sabar aja ya…**

**Baka-pon: Nih, udah saya selipin sedikit yandere!Alfred, apakah dia masih keren? Jujur saya lebih suka yandere!Alfred daripada yandere!Ivan karena itu…mari lestarikan yandere!Alfred! –dilemparburger- Oyabun ama Lovi bakal muncul kok, tapi masih chapter jauh~di depan ya…**

**AnindVD maleslogin: Eh, fanfic ini luar biasa? Makasihhh~ saya seneng deh –sokpede-. Ivan…sebentar lagi dia muncul kok, sabar aja ya…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Mattie…agen kok. Sudah saya bilang kan apa kemampuannya di chapter ini? Nih, updatenya udah cepet kan? –PLAK-**

**Matthew Shinez: Wah, orang yang ngelukain Mattie udah saya bunuh, nih. Tapi…saya belum mau bilang ah, siapa yang mau bunuh Matthew…jadi silakan nerka-nerka aja siapa ya…karakter Hetalia yang sudah saya bunuh dengan begitu mengenaskan karena melukai Matthew…-senyummanisyanderealaIvan-. Dan…cara Alfred menyiksa lawannya, udah saya perlihatkan sekilas, nih…ampun deh, kalau kurang sadis…-PLAK-**

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy: Oke, ini udah update! Makasih udah review ya…dan makasih udah bilang fanfic saya bagus!**

**Fujoshi anonim: Benar sekali, mari kita balaskan dendam Matthew –loekataMattieudahmati-, ah, nih udah quick update kan? Makasih atas reviewnya ya…**

**Miu Faustus: Siapa ya yang ngebom Matthew…-pura-purainnocent-. Dan…memangnya saya bilang kaau pelakunya dendam ama Matthew? Gak kan? Kali aja pelakunya dendam ama Alfred, atau Arthur, atau Gilbert, atau…-disumpelsebelumspoiler-. Udah update kilat kan? Review ya? –PLAK-**

**Oke, seperti biasa, mohon review ya, para readers!**

**Sekian…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig segera mencoba memanggil kekasihnya, wajahnya pucat pasi karena cemas. Suara jeritan kekasihnya itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia langsung mengumpat pelan saat yang terdengar hanya suara bahwa nomor yang dituju tidak aktif.

Apa yang terjadi pada Feliciano?

"West, ada apa? Siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya Gilbert sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Matthew yang masih terlihat setengah tertidur. Gilbert menyadari kalau adiknya itu pucat pasi dan terlihat ketakutan, dan kalau adiknya itu sudah memasang wajah ketakutan, bisa dipastikan hanya ada satu jawabannya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Feliciano.

"Seseorang memasuki rumahku dan beberapa bom yang kupasang di rumah meledak" kata Ludwig panik sambil berlari turun dari tangga dengan cepat. Jika bom yang dipasangnya meledak, itu artinya sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada Feliciano, karerena dia sudah memastikan kalau bom yang dipasangnya hanya akan meledak kalau ada orang yang mendobrak ataupun menyusup melalui jalur tertentu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat dia menyadari, tak peduli seberapa pun cepatnya dia mengendarai mobilnya dari sini, dia tak akan tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

Dan itu membuatnya takut…melebihi apa pun…

* * *

><p>Arthur segera menghentikan larinya saat dia memasuki sebuah gedung. Dia berkeliling, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang berencana memasuki gedung itu dari pintu belakang. Saat tiba di atap gedung itu, dia segera menyadari kalau pandangannya langsung tertumbuk ke arah atap rumah sakit tempatnya tadi berada. Dia menunduk dan melihat sebuah tas senapan dan mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan seseorang di atasnya dan segera berbalik. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat matanya bertatapan dengan seseorang yang dia kira sudah tak akan pernah lagi dia lihat…<p>

"Hai, Arthur…lama tak bertemu…" kata seorang lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di atas talang air di atas Arthur sambil menyeringai pada pemuda Inggris yang berdiri terpaku itu.

Arthur terpaku. Dia sudah tak pernah melihat lelaki ini dalam waktu yang lama, sehingga dia pikir kalau mungkin lelaki ini sudah mati. Perlahan-lahan Arthur mencoba meraih pistol yang dibawanya, tapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat lelaki di atasnya itu mengarahkan senapan laras panjang yang dipegangnya tepat ke arah Arthur.

"Jangan bergerak, Arthur…atau aku tidak akan segan menembakmu…" kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. "Dan kali ini aku tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya…"

Arthur hanya terdiam, menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa terkejut…meskipun ada kerinduan…yang terlihat dari bola mata hijau emerald itu saat dia menatap bola mata hijau yang sama, yang memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin…bagaikan es…

Bola mata yang dulu sangat dia sukai dan kini…sangat dia rindukan…

"Ke…kenapa…kau ada di sini?" tanya Arthur dengan suara tercekat.

* * *

><p>Alfred masih berlari menuju pintu belakang bangunan yang dimasuki Arthur. Dia dan Arthur sudah setuju untuk menyergap si pelaku penembakan itu dari dua arah, agar si pelaku terpojok dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dia baru saja berlari memasuki sebuah lorong sempit di samping bangunan itu saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pisau yang dilemparkan tepat ke hadapannya. Alfred langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah datangnya pisau itu. Saat dia melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya, matanya langsung terbelalak.<p>

"Hei, Alfred…apa kau tidak ingin menyapa mantan pacarmu ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut perak panjang sambil tersenyum manis kepada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu.

Alfred benar-benar shock, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Kakinya ingin berlari, tapi tangannya ingin bertarung. Dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, memandangi wajah cantik gadis yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya, sebelum dia tinggalkan dengan penuh darah dan pertengkaran. Dia langsung berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah saat gadis di hadapannya berjalan maju ke arahnya.

"Natalia…" desisnya pada gadis itu sambil berjalan mundur.

Natalia tersenyum saat melihat Alfred berjalan menjauhinya. "Dingin sekali reaksimu. Padahal aku berharap kalau setidaknya kau akan memelukku sebagai salam pertemuan kembali." Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu segera berlari dan mendaratkan sebuah tendangan ke arah perut Alfred. Alfred segera menarik napas tajam saat punggungnya membentur dinding beton yang keras.

"Brengsek!" seru Alfred sambil memegang perutnya dan berdiri. Dia segera berlari ke arah Natalia dan mulai mencoba mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangannya sendiri ke arah gadis di hadapannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Ke…kenapa kau ada di sini?"<p>

Lelaki berambut merah itu langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pemuda Inggris itu.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kau tak pantas bertanya begitu, karena seharusnya kau tahu alasannya! Kau meninggalkanku, Arthur! Kau membuangku dan yang lainnya hanya karena kekasihmu yang sekarang! Begitu kau bersama dengan pemuda Amerika itu kau langsung membuang kami tanpa berpikir satu kali pun! Tidakkah kau merasa itu sangat kejam, Arthur?" tanya lelaki di hadapan pemuda Inggris itu sambil tetap mengarahkan senapan yang dipegangnya ke arah Arthur. "Dan untuk itu…aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu"

Arthur terpaku mendengar perkataan lelaki …dialah yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua. Dialah yang membuang semuanya…

Lelaki di hadapannya ini…adalah partnernya sejak dia pertama kali mengenal dunia hitam. Lelaki ini lah yang memberikannya rumah dan alasan untuk hidup setelah dia hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan selama beberapa tahun. Lelaki ini selalu menjaganya melebihi apa pun, dan dia pun menyayangi lelaki ini melebihi siapa pun…hingga Alfred datang ke hidupnya.

Dan sejak itulah hubungan mereka berdua yang terlihat sempurna mulai hancur…

Lelaki di hadapannya ini…tidak pernah menyukai Alfred…dan dalam kemarahan buta dan dendam karena lelaki di hadapannya ini berani melukai Alfred, dia membuang semua memori bahagia bersama lelaki ini…dan meninggalkannya. Sesuatu yang sungguh…jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya tak pernah dia inginkan…

Karena sungguh, dia menyayangi lelaki di hadapannya ini…seperti Alfred menyayangi Matthew…

Karena lelaki di hadapannya ini…pemuda Scotlandia berambut merah di hadapannya ini…

Adalah Scott Kirkland, kakaknya yang sangat berarti untuknya…

"Kak…Scott… kumohon, hentikan semua ini. Aku tak ingin melukai kakak…" kata Arthur pada kakak tertuanya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kurasa sudah terlambat berkata seperti itu, Arthur…" kata Scott sambil tersenyum. Saat dia baru saja ingin menembak Arthur, dia mendengar suara aneh dari lantai bawah. Dia menoleh sesaat dan langsung mengumpat pelan saat dia melihat kalau Arthur sudah menghilang. Melihat pintu atap yang terbuka lebar, dia segera meloncat turun dan berlari untuk mengejar adiknya itu.

* * *

><p>"Brengsek, sepertinya kau sedikit berkembang daripada terakhir kali kita bertemu" kata Natalia sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya dan berdiri setelah Alfred membantingnya ke arah jendela gedung. Dia hanya sempat berdiri sebelum Alfred segera kembali menendangnya dengan keras dan membuatnya terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Gadis itu segera menyeringai saat melihat Alfred berlari mendatanginya. Dia segera mencengkeram kaki Alfred dan membanting lelaki itu hingga pemuda Amerika itu langsung menubruk tumpukan kardus di belakangnya.<p>

Alfred langsung terbatuk saat dia merasakan kardus-kardus yang ditabraknya dengan keras. Dia segera menepikan kardus-kardus itu dari tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya. Alfred mendongak dan melihat Natalia berlutut tepat di atas tubuhnya. Merasakan darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek, Alfred segera menyeka darah di bibirnya dan meludahkan darahnya ke wajah gadis di atasnya.

Saat mereka hampir kembali saling memukul, tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan peluru dari lantai atas. Alfred yakin kalau itu adalah kekasihnya. Dia segera menampar Natalia yang berada di atasnya dengan keras dan berlari ke lantai atas. Dia tahu kalau sang gadis mantan kekasihnya itu akan mengikutinya, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah keselamatan Arthur…

* * *

><p>Scott segera menembak bayangan lelaki yang dia kira adalah Arthur, dan saat dia melihat kalau bayangan itu lenyap, dia tahu kalau dia benar. Setelah tiba di ujung lorong, dia segera bersembunyi di balik dinding saat empat buah peluru melubangi dinding di sebelahnya.<p>

_Sial…penglihatannya tambah bagus…_pikir Arthur kalut sambil berusaha bersembunyi saat Scott kembali menembakinya. Dia segera berlari ke arah tangga dan bermaksud turun saat pintu yang menuju ke sana terbuka dan Alfred berlari masuk. Arthur melihat bibir Alfred yang koyak dengan sedikit darah menetes dari bibirnya dan memandang ke belakangnya, dia melihat seorang gadis berlari di belakang Alfred. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dia segera mengangkat pistolnya dan menembaki gadis itu.

Natalia melihat peluru yang datang ke arahnya dan menghindar dengan cepat. Gadis itu tersenyum, sepertinya dia harus menunggu hingga dia dan Alfred sendirian untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka. Dia membungkuk dan melemparkan sebuah pisau, yang langsung ditangkap Alfred dengan sigap sebelum pisau itu bisa melukai dirinya atau pun Arthur.

"Ini belum berakhir, Alfie…aku akan menunggumu" katanya sambil menjilat darah yang menetes dari bibirnya dan menghilang ke lantai bawah.

"Alfie? Siapa dia hingga bisa memanggilmu seperti itu?" seru Arthur kesal. "Lupakan, sekarang kita harus pergi, tak ada waktu untuk bicara!" Dia segera menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dan berlari menuruni tangga saat Scott kembali menembaki mereka.

"Siapa yang menembaki kita?" seru Alfred panik saat mereka berjalan keluar dari arah gedung.

"Kak Scott" kata Arthur datar. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kakaknya itu berdiri di lantai atas dan memandangi mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi dari kakaknya itu, tapi saat ini dia tidak punya persenjataan yang cukup untuk menghadapi kakaknya itu, mengingat selama ini dia tidak pernah bermain di garis depan seperti ini…yang dibawanya hanya sebuah pistol…jelas tidak akan cukup untuk menghadapi kakaknya yang merupakan seorang sniper handal yang kemampuannya melebihi Matthew itu…

"Scott…dia sepertinya tidak senang melihatmu ya…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Scott lebih tidak senang melihat dirinya daripada adiknya juga, dialah alasan Arthur melarikan diri dari rumah keluarga Kirkland dan mengkhianati keluarganya dengan bergabung ke keluarga Braginski…

* * *

><p>Ludwig segera melompat keluar dari mobilnya saat dia melihat banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran berkumpul di rumahnya yang dilalap api. Ludwig berdiri terpaku menatap rumahnya yang terbakar itu dan memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya.<p>

Ludwig segera berlari ke arah salah satu pemadam kebakaran dan bertanya apakah mereka menemukan korban selamat hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang mengecewakan bahwa mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun. Dia kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya sambil berpikir apa dia harus memberitahu Lovino mengenai Feliciano atau tidak, mengingat kemungkinan besar…oh, tolong ralat itu, dia **pasti** akan langsung menembaknya di tempat, atau mungkin Lovino akan lebih memilih untuk menyiksanya habis-habisan dulu sebelum menembaknya, saat Ludwig menyampaikan kabar kalau adik kesayangan sang pemimpin mafia itu tewas karena bom yang dipasang Ludwig di rumah mereka sendiri (yang dia yakin dalam otak Lovino pasti akan diartikan 'Feliciano tewas karena salah seorang potato-bastard yang tak becus dalam mengurus bom buatannya di rumah sendiri'…). Dia memandang mobilnya dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat dia melihat Feliciano berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

Feliciano segera membungkuk minta maaf saat Ludwig berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Maaf, ve~ aku tidak sengaja menabrak tempat penyimpanan bommu dan mengaktifkannya saat aku melarikan diri. Aku sangat terburu-buru melarikan diri… Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rumah, ve~…Aku juga tidak sempat menyelamatkan apa pun selain laptopku...dan aku juga tidak melihat wajah orang yang mencoba menyerangku, ve~…"

Perkataan Feliciano langsung terputus saat Ludwig memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda German itu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut cokelat kemerahan kekasihnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau kekasihnya memang ada di dalam lengannya. Pemuda German itu tersenyum dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu lembut.

"Aku tak peduli dengan keadaan rumah, bagiku yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu" kata Ludwig sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu. "Lagipula kita toh masih punya banyak rumah lain yang bisa ditinggali, kehilangan satu bukan masalah besar"

Feliciano tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ludwig balas memeluknya sebelum membawa kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah rumah persembunyian mereka.

* * *

><p>Gilbert membantu kekasihnya memasuki mobil dengan pelan sebelum dia sendiri memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya pergi. Matthew terduduk lemas di sebelahnya. Pemuda Canada itu hanya diam dan menggosok lengannya dengan pelan, entah masih merasa mengantuk karena dia dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba atau karena luka bakar yang menghiasi lengan dan kakinya terasa sakit.<p>

Matthew menghela napas. Dari perkataan Gilbert, seseorang kembali ingin membunuhnya. Dia bersyukur kakaknya ada di sana saat itu atau saat ini mungkin dia sudah berjalan menyeberangi sungai kematian di alam sana dan dalam perjalanan menuju surga…atau neraka mungkin…

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakaknya…

"Hei, Gil…apa kau dapat kabar dari kak Alfred dan kak Arthur?" tanya Matthew dengan suara parau saat dia membaringkan kepalanya bahu Gilbert.

"Tidak. Aku akan menelepon mereka dan memberitahu mereka yang gak awesome itu untuk pergi ke rumah persembunyian" kata Gilbert sambil meraih handphonenya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia mendengar suara Alfred menjawab teleponnya. Tanpa basa-basi Gilbert segera memberitahu mereka untuk pergi ke rumah persembunyian mereka dan begitu mereka mengatakan oke, dia segera menutup handphonenya dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Setelah berkendara sekitar lima belas menit, mereka pun tiba di rumah persembunyian mereka. Di sana, mereka melihat mobil Ludwig terparkir rapi di depan garasi dan dua sosok manusia berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah itu. Melihat mobil Gilbert yang memasuki pagar rumah, Alfred dan Arthur segera mendatangi mobil itu dan membantu Matthew untuk turun dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu mereka berempat memasuki rumah, mereka melihat kalau Ludwig dan Feliciano sedang membereskan peralatan komputer Feliciano. Begitu melihat mereka, Feliciano segera memberitahu kalau barang-barang dan senjata mereka sudah disiapkan oleh bos mereka di lantai bawah tanah. Alfred dan Arthur segera berjalan ke sana sementara Gilbert membawa Matthew ke kamar tidur di lantai atas untuk beristirahat.

* * *

><p>Di lantai bawah tanah…<p>

Arthur segera mengamati beberapa pistol dan senapan yang dimiliki Matthew, berpikir senjata macam apa yang bagus untuk digunakan melawan orang sehebat Scott. Matanya langsung menatap nanar pistol di tangannya saat kenyataan kalau kakaknya kini menjadi musuhnya tergambar jelas di pikirannya.

"Iggy?" tanya Alfred saat menyadari keadaan kekasihnya yang terlihat melamun. Arthur segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Arthur, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin.

Alfred mengerutkan kening mendengar kekasihnya itu. "Kau…memikirkan Scott?" tanya Alfred pelan.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku memikirkan siapa gadis yang tadi mengejarmu itu" kata Arthur.

_Bohong, _pikir Alfred. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu pasti memikirkan Scott. Dia tahu betapa kekasihnya itu sangat menyayangi pemuda Scotlandia berambut merah itu. Bagi Arthur, Scott adalah seseorang yang berharga. Kakak, sahabat, partner, senior…betapa banyak arti pemuda berambut merah itu untuk Arthur. Dan karena dia…hubungan itu hancur.

Karena Alfredlah…yang menyebabkan Arthur meninggalkan keluarga Kirkland…dialah yang memberikan apel terlarang yang membuat Arthur terusir dari surga firdaus bernama rumah keluarga Kirkland itu…

Perasaan bahagia mengenal Arthur menyebabkannya terus-menerus menemui Arthur walaupun dia tahu kalau pemuda Inggris itu berasal dari keluarga yang jelas menganggapnya musuh. Perasaan bangga karena Arthur mempedulikan dirinya menyebabkan dia hanya tersenyum senang saat Arthur meninggalkan keluarga Kirkland untuknya. Perasaan egois untuk memiliki Arthur…menyebabkannya tidak menghentikan pemuda Inggris itu saat dia bergabung dengan keluarga Braginski…ketakutannya untuk kehilangan Arthur…menyebabkan dia tak pernah mencoba untuk berbicara dan menemui kakak-kakak Arthur atau pun meyakinkan kakak-kakaknya untuk…setidaknya mencoba percaya kalau dia pantas untuk Arthur…

Dan inilah akibatnya…kakak beradik yang sebenarnya saling menyayangi itu…kini berhadapan sebagai musuh…

"Maaf…" kata Alfred pelan pada kekasihnya itu. "Tidak seharusnya aku…mengajakmu pergi…meninggalkan kakakmu itu…gara-gara aku, kakakmu menjadi benci padamu…"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Kak Scott…tidak pernah mencoba mengerti aku…dia selalu mendikte hidupku...Kau memberikanku kebebasan, Alfred…dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu…lenyap dari tanganku…Kali ini aku akan membuka mata kak Scott. Akan kubuat dia mengerti…kalau hidupku sekarang, bersamamu…adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan…dan aku akan membuatnya menerimamu, apa pun caranya…"

Alfred tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Arthur balas memeluknya sebelum bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Sejenak, mereka lebur dalam perasaan kedua pasang belah bibir yang bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan cinta itu. Ciuman lembut yang manis, semanis cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain…

"Boleh aku bertanya…siapa gadis yang tadi bersamamu itu? Kau…sepertinya mengenalnya dengan baik…" kata Arthur sambil meletakkan semua senapan Matthew yang diamatinya di tempatnya semula.

Alfred menunduk dan terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Namanya Natalia Arlovskaya, dia…adalah mantan pacarku…" kata Alfred pelan.

Tubuh Arthur di sebelahnya langsung menegang.

"Natalia…adalah adik Ivan. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingiku dalam perkelahian tangan kosong selain Ivan, membuatku menganggapnya istimewa. Tapi…setelah aku bertemu denganmu…aku sadar…kalau aku mencintaimu, dan perasaanku pada Natalia lenyap entah kemana, membuatku hanya melihatnya sebagai adik dan sahabat saja. Aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan yah…memang dia tak terlalu senang, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan sebegitu dendamnya denganku…" kata Alfred.

Arthur hanya memandangi kekasihnya itu sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang senang begitu saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri karena orang lain? Bodoh, tentu saja dia kesal" kata Arthur pelan.

"Ya…waktu itu aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana…" kata Alfred sambil merengut.

"Sudahlah, ini masalah serius, Alfred…" kata Arthur sambil mencengkeram lengan kemeja kekasihnya itu. "Kenyataan kalau ada dua orang yang menyerang kita dalam waktu yang sama…mungkin kak Scott dan Natalia itu bekerja bersama…atau mungkin mereka bekerja di bawah orang yang sama…Tak bisa disangkal, kak Scott adalah pro dalam bidang tembak menembak dan kau mengatakan sendiri kalau Natalia adalah ahli bertarung tangan kosong…mungkin saja kan orang yang bermaksud membunuh kita tertarik dengan bakat mereka dan menyewa mereka?"

Alfred kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "…Kemungkinan itu ada, Arthur…" katanya pelan.

Arthur menghela napas. "Hari ini…Gilbert pasti akan lebih memikirkan Matthew…aku akan bicarakan hal itu dengannya nanti…" katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu bersama kekasihnya.

* * *

><p>"Satu lagi kegagalan! Kalian benar-benar payah, kalian bahkan tidak bisa membunuh satu orang lemah tanpa persenjataan apa pun!" kata lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan tenang tapi di saat yang sama, terdengar tegas.<p>

Scott terdiam sambil duduk di samping Natalia dan menghela napas. Dia berharap setidaknya saat dia bertemu adiknya tadi, mata adiknya itu terbuka dan dia akan memohon untuk kembali ke rumah. Sayangnya…itu tidak terjadi. Alfred F. Jones, pemuda itu benar-benar mencuci otak adiknya. Dia bersumpah kalau dia sempat bertemu pandang sekali lagi dengan pemuda Amerika itu, dia akan menyarangkan sebuah peluru di kepala lelaki itu dan mengirimnya menuju penciptanya.

"Yah, karena orang idiot itu akhirnya tewas apa kalian punya ide untuk penggantinya?" tanya lelaki itu. Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan diam karena baik Scott ataupun Natalia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lelaki itu menghela napas dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Yah, dia tak pernah mengira kalau dia akan menghubungi nomor ini. Tapi…dia kira…kalau sudah menyangkut masalahnya sekarang, tak ada orang yang lebih baik untuk dimintai tolong.

"Ah, ini Willem Anderson? Bisa kau sambungkan aku dengan adikmu? Eh, adikmu yang mana? Oh ya, kau punya dua orang adik ya… Bella, tolong sambungkan aku dengan Bella Anderson, aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku teman baiknya…Oh, dia sedang keluar? Baiklah, tolong katakan padanya untuk kembali menghubungiku nanti" kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Dia tertawa setelah dia menutup handphonenya.

Ya…ini akan menjadi kejutan yang manis untuk mereka semua…terutama untuk Matthew…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Chapter selanjutnya seleseee~**

**Oke, di chapter ini ada beberapa OC, sebenarnya sih saya yakin saya gak usah ngomong siapa mereka para reader juga sudah tahu, tapi buat jaga-jaga kalau ada yang gak tahu…**

**Scott Kirkland: seorang kakak yang sebenarnya overprotektif tapi jaim sehingga jadi selalu ngelakuin KDRT ama adiknya tercinta, Scotland! –langsung dicekek Scotland-**

**Willem Anderson: Netherland (Tentu nama Willem ini kuambil dari nama Netherland yang imagenya oh so cool banget di fanfic Godfathernya kak Are. Key. Take. Tour XD)**

**Bella Anderson: Belgium (Saya lupa siapa ya yang pertama namain Belgie itu Bella, pokoknya siapa pun yang pertama memproklamirkan nama Bella sebagai Belgium pinjam ya…)**

**Bagi yang bingung kenapa Netherland ama Belgium masuk cerita padahal mereka gak ada hubungan apa pun sama para tokoh utama…saya juga bingung, kenapa ya? –dihantamparareader-. **

**Bohong kok, soalnya dari sekian banyak karakter negara di Hetalia, yang saya tahu dekat sama Matthew cuma sedikit…America, England, Perancis, Prussia, Romano, Russia, Ukraine, dan…Netherland. –kayak gini dibilang sedikit?-**

**Saya punya rencana sendiri buat Francis, Lovino dan Ivan, dan saya gak rela masukin gadis kayak Ukraine dalam fanfic berdarah-darah kayak gini…makanya saya masukin Netherland. Netherland ini hint persahabatannya sama Canada udah jelas banget loh, kan di Canada ada tulip's day, hari dimana Netherland mengirimkan bunga tulip sama Canada, setahun sekali…itu udah hint yang paling mendukung cerita cinta antara Netherland dan Canada…-dikubur kentang sama Gilbert karena salah ketik-**

**Jadi itulah alasannya, mohon diterima saja soal Netherland, soalnya saya sumpeehhh~udah habis ide buat mencari karakter Hetalia lain yang bisa menyayangi Matthew layaknya saudara selain Alfred, Arthur, Lovino, dan Ivan…**

**Oke, saatnya balas review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Hohoho…tentu saja serem…semua orang yandere serem kok –ngelirik ke arah Ivan sama Natalia- -dibacok pisau-. Eh, mau ikutan nyiksa? Ayo, ayo, masih banyak nih yang bisa disiksa, kan musuhnya masih banyak –dihantam bata-. Ah, pokoknya makasih udah review ya…**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra : Francis? Hmmm, dia musuhnya bukan ya? Hmm…bisa iya, bisa tidak –dikubur hidup-hidup-. Tunggu dua atau tiga chapter lagi deh, disana baru saya sebutkan siapa bosnya…kalau kebetulan bosnya gak anda suka, yok, bunuh bareng-bareng –dicekek-. Makasih udah review…**

**Matthew Shinez: Felinya kenapa ya? Dia baik-baik aja kok, gak diapa-apain. Hohoho…bersyukurlah Feli itu begitu imut sehingga saya tidak tega menyiksanya dengan sadis macam Matthew! Salah sendiri Matthew terlalu mandiri, makanya hobi disiksa, coba kamu sedikit manja sama Gilbert kayak Feliciano sama Ludwig mungkin nasibmu tak semalang ini, Matthew…–ditimpuk Kumajirou- Alfrednya memang kurang sadis…tapi yang sadis-sadis kan kerjaan Ivan ama Natalia –dilempar pipa dan pisau-. Yah…tunggu saja kepastian siapakah orang gak awesome yang berani melukai Matthew! –digigit Gilbert-**

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy: Cerita saya makin keren? Makasihhh~ -PD abis-. Alfienya kurang sadis? Nanti kalau dia sadis-sadis, bukannya jadi hero malah jadi psikopat…-dilempar burger-. Pokoknya makasih karena sudah review…**

**Shinju Ageha: Hehehe…gak papa kok, kamu review aja udah bagus, review terus dari sekarang ya! –dijitak-. Eh, prihatin sama Matthew? Iya, saya juga prihatin kenapa anak itu selalu dapat peran ngenes ya? Kalau gak tertindas dan dilupakan, pasti jadi korban kayak gini. Sudahlah, terima nasib aja, jadi adiknya seorang hero memang berat, Matthew…tapi…apa mau dikata, saya paling seneng nyiksa Matthew! –dilempar pancake-. Feli? Dia gak diapa-apain, soalnya anak ini kebalikan Matthew, saya malah gak seneng nyiksa dia, entah kenapa… Padahal hidup Matthew dan Feliciano kan hampir sama ya…sama-sama punya kakak brother-complex…mungkin karena Matthew mandiri serta Feliciano manja ya…Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya makasih udah review…**

**Miss. Celesta: Hah, prosfek pic? Apa tuh? –dilempar buku ekonomi-. Makasih udah review dan ngefave cerita saya, ya…**

**Seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya, reader sekalian…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh, ada orang yang mencariku?"

Itulah perkataan pertama yang keluar dari mulut seorang Bella Anderson saat kakaknya, Willem, memberitahunya soal telepon yang diterimanya sesaat setelah Bella tiba di rumah setelah berbelanja bersama Luxie, adik lelaki mereka.

Willem hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambut Rio Pratama, pemuda Indonesia yang sudah menjabat status sebagai kekasih pemuda Belanda itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mata violet itu tidak sedikitpun menampakkan kepedulian tentang siapa yang menelepon adiknya dan ada urusan apa adiknya itu dengan seorang pria misterius yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Tak salah kalau adiknya menyebutnya 'kakak mati rasa' karena sifat cueknya itu.

Bella segera meraih telepon _cordless_ rumah dan memanggil ulang nomor terakhir yang menghubungi rumah mereka. Tidak lama menunggu, terdengar suara yang menandakan kalau hubungan telepon telah tersambung.

"Halo, aku Bella Anderson. Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Bella pada orang di seberang telepon itu.

Hanya ada kesunyian yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebelum terdengar suara tawa pelan seorang lelaki…

Suara tawa yang langsung membuat darah Bella membeku…

"K…kau…" desis Bella sambil mencengkeram telepon _cordless_ yang dipegangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Menyadari keberadaan kakaknya dan Rio yang masih duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dan Luxie yang sedang memakan apel di meja makan sambil membaca buku pelajarannya, Bella segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Begitu dia sampai di dalam kamar tidurnya, Bella langsung mendelik ke arah telepon yang dipegangnya, seolah berharap kalau orang yang ada di seberang telepon ini bisa melihat tatapannya dan luruh menjadi abu…

"Mau apa kau meneleponku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu?" desis Bella tajam di telepon.

Lelaki di seberang telepon kembali tertawa. "Wah, wah, dingin sekali. Bella, berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku. Maukah kuberitahu pada kakakmu soal keterlibatanmu dalam kasus Ridho Pratama, adik Rio, kekasih kakakmu itu? Perlukah aku memberitahu mereka karena informasi darimulah para mafia yang mencarinya berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya dan menghajarnya hingga dia mengalami gegar otak parah dan mengalami amnesia? Aku yakin kalau kukatakan, tanpa ragu Rio akan membalas dendam padamu dan kakakmu…jelas akan mendukung kekasihnya itu" kata lelaki itu.

Mata Bella langsung terbelalak, tubuhnya terpaku. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ya…kasus Ridho Pratama…satu-satunya kasus dari sekian lembaran hitam yang dimilikinya sepanjang karirnya sebagai pencari dan pemberi informasi dunia hitam…yang sangat ingin dia lupakan…dan seandainya bisa, dia akan membuat kasus itu tak pernah terjadi.

Karena dalam mimpi sekalipun dia tak pernah mengira…kalau kakak dari pemuda Malaysia yang telah dia hancurkan hidupnya itu…akan hadir di hidupnya sebagai kekasih kakaknya…

Dan dia tak akan mengira…kalau dia akan sangat menyukai pemuda Indonesia itu…menyayanginya layaknya kakaknya sendiri…

"Apa…yang kau inginkan?" gumam Bella pelan.

Tidak, tak akan dia biarkan fakta hitam mengenai Ridho Pratama itu bocor…terutama ke kakaknya sendiri…tak akan dia biarkan…Rio mengetahui kenyataan kalau adik yang sangat disayanginya itu mengalami amnesia karena ulah dari adik kekasihnya sendiri…

Meskipun harus melakukan apa pun dan mengorbankan siapa pun…Rio dan Willem tak boleh mengetahui dosa yang telah Bella lakukan pada mereka…

Lelaki di seberang telepon itu terdengar puas. "Kau memang orang yang pengertian. Aku senang karena kau orang yang bisa diajak bicara, Bella…Well, permintaanku sangat sederhana…" kata lelaki itu dengan nada bengis.

Bella mencengkeram baju kaos yang dipakainya dengan erat. Menanti dengan harap-harap cemas, siapa orang yang hidupnya harus dia hancurkan selanjutnya dengan informasi-informasi yang dia berikan…

"Kau tahu Matthew Williams, kan?" kata suara lelaki itu.

Mendengar itu, Bella langsung merasa lemas. Lelaki ini ingin dia mencari tahu soal Matthew untuk dibantai selanjutnya? Kasusnya akan sama saja dengan Ridho, mengingat kalau Willem menyayangi Matthew bagaikan adik sendiri…kalau ketahuan, leher Bella akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau gila atau apa? Kau tahu kan hubungan Matthew dengan kak Willem? Mencari informasi soal Matthew sama saja menyerahkan leherku ke ujung pistol kak Willem" seru Bella.

"Oh, kau lebih suka itu atau adikmu Luxie yang kuhadapkan ke ujung pistol seorang sniper handal?" tanya lelaki itu.

Bella terdiam. Luxie adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui tentang dunia hitam di balik dunia bahagia yang selama ini dijalaninya di keluarga mereka. Dia hanya orang biasa…anak kecil yang hidup berbahagia bersama teman-temannya, tak ada darah ataupun bau pistol yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya itu. Dan Bella dan Willem…ingin mempertahankan semua itu sebisa mungkin.

Hidup mereka berdua…sudah tak mungkin kembali ke hidup tanpa darah dan pertarungan, kalau pun bisa, masa lalu mereka tak bisa diubah…kenyataan kalau mereka sudah mengantarkan banyak orang kepada kematian tak bisa dihapuskan…

Setidaknya mereka ingin…Luxie mengalami hidup normal, hidup yang berbeda dari mereka…hidup dengan tawa dan senyum, bukan dengan darah dan air mata…

"Apa yang ingin kau cari soal Matthew?" tanya Bella.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mencari tahu soal keberadaan Matthew. Kau tahu, mungkin kau mengunjungi mereka atau…kau meminta Matthew datang ke tempatmu? Apa pun asalkan enam orang itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan terlihat oleh mataku…" kata lelaki itu. "Dan aku janji kau bisa kembali menjalani hidupmu sebagai orang biasa, aku tak akan lagi mengganggumu"

Bella terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum berkata "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu. Jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku…"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Well, kalau kau mau alasan untuk membawa atau mengunjungi Matthew, akan kuberikan info terbaru soal Matthew…" lalu lelaki itu memberitahukan semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan, mulai dari soal bom, hingga soal penyerangan di rumah sakit…

Bella langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. "A…apa…" katanya.

"Selamat bekerja" kata lelaki itu sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon, meninggalkan Bella berdiri di tengah kegelapan kamar tidurnya…

Bella menghela napas sambil berjalan keluar. Dia segera meletakkan telepon yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula dan berjalan ke arah Willem dan Rio yang masih asyik menonton televisi.

"Kak Willem…" kata Bella ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?" tanya Willem dengan nada datar.

"Kau punya nomor telepon Matthew, kan? Bisa tidak menghubunginya dan beritahu kalau kita mau mengunjunginya…" kata Bella.

"Buat apa aku menghubunginya untuk mengatur kunjungan?" tanya Willem. "Meski hubunganku dan Matthew baik, dia sibuk dengan sekolah dan…urusan lain. Tidak baik mengganggu waktunya"

Bella memasang wajah (pura-pura) terkejut. "Kakak belum tahu? Oh, well, ini informasi memang rahasia" Dia segera membungkuk dan berbicara dengan suara pelan sehingga Luxie yang masih berada di meja makan tidak bisa mendengar mereka. "Ada orang yang memasang bom di rumah Matthew. Dia terluka cukup parah, sampai harus masuk rumah sakit…" kata Bella. "Sebagai sahabatnya, jelas aku mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

Mata Willem dan Rio langsung terbelalak. "Bom?" desis Willem.

"Iya, Gilbert sudah membawanya pulang untuk memulihkan diri. Aku ingin mengunjunginya, tapi aku tak tahu mereka tinggal di rumah mereka yang mana, mengingat mereka punya sejumlah rumah di sana dan di sini…makanya aku ingin kakak menelepon Matthew dan memberitahu masalah kunjungan kita…sekaligus mencari tahu mereka tinggal di mana sekarang…" kata Bella.

Rio tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Bella. "Kalau urusan dunia belakang…kau tidak bisa semudah itu, Bella karena kau juga anggota kelompok mafia. Antara setiap kelompok mafia ada aturan untuk bertemu. Karena itulah kalau kau mau menemui Matthew…harus lewat bosnya dulu…kau tidak bisa langsung mengunjungi orang yang terluka akibat serangan dunia belakang kalau bosnya tidak memberi ijin untuk menemuinya dan kau bukan partner atau keluarga korban. Itulah aturan dunia hitam…" kata Rio.

"Hei, aku tak berani bicara dengan kak Ivan. Kak Antonio…mungkin cukup punya kuasa dan pangkat untuk bicara dengan kak Ivan, tapi aku…sudah pangkatku rendah, aku anggota mafia Italia bukan Rusia seperti Matthew…tak pantas dan tak punya hak untuk bicara dengan kak Ivan…" kata Bella.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Antonio" kata Willem. Melihat pandangan ragu adik dan kekasihnya, dia tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini Willem Anderson, anak buah kesayangan sang tangan kanan sekaligus kekasih pemimpin _famiglia _Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kan? Aku pasti bisa membujuk Antonio untuk meminta ijin pada Ivan Braginsky untuk mengunjungi Matthew. Kalau dia tak bisa membujuk Ivan, untuk apa status tangan kanan dan kekasih Lovino Vargas yang disandangnya itu?"

Bella hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kakaknya itu. "Baiklah, tolong beri aku kabar secepatnya soal itu, ya. Aku ingin memastikan keadaan Matthew baik-baik saja…" kata Bella sebelum berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Bella langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Sekarang tinggal mengharapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya hampir mustahil terjadi…

Semoga dia tak ketahuan oleh semuanya kalau dia mengumpankan Matthew ke kandang serigala…

* * *

><p>Gilbert duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di rumah persembunyian mereka sambil memandangi dua pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Mata merah rubynya menatap tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan bahwa yang dikatakan oleh dua pemuda di hadapannya itu bukan bohong.<p>

"Jadi maksud kalian adalah siapa pun orang gak awesome yang mencoba membunuh kita yang awesome ini menggunakan orang-orang yang memiliki bakat atau kemampuan awesome seperti kita?" tanya Gilbert.

Arthur langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah…kak Scott dan Natalia Arlovskaya ini…mungkin, oh bukan mungkin lagi, mereka pasti hanya ikut karena ingin balas dendam pada kami berdua, pada kasus kak Scott padaku, dan Natalia pada Alfred, atau terbalik mungkin, tapi ada kemungkinan kalau orang-orang yang lain disewa dengan bayaran yang cukup tinggi…karena itulah kemampuan mereka tak sembarangan…" kata Arthur.

"Kurasa omongan kak Arthur masuk akal, ve~" kata Feliciano yang sedang duduk di samping Ludwig di sofa di sebelah Gilbert dan mengamati laptopnya. "Aku mencari data dari orang yang menyerang kita dan aku mendapatkannya di situs informasi CIA"

"Orang itu adalah Ismael Estefan. Pemuda berkebangsaan Cuba, seperti halnya Ludwig, dia adalah ahli bom hebat, meski yah, dibandingkan Ludwig, kemampuannya jelas masih di bawah Ludwig, ve~ tapi tetap dia adalah ahli bom yang hebat" kata Feliciano.

Ludwig mengamati informasi lain yang tertulis di laptop milik pemuda Italia itu dari balik bahu kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Itu berarti dia sudah kehilangan satu orang yang memiliki bakat seperti kita. Masih ada lima atau empat orang lagi, mengingat kemampuan fotografis Arthur bukan hal yang mudah dicari, termasuk Scott Kirkland dan Natalia Arlovskaya" kata Ludwig.

"Tapi…bagaimana denganku, ve~" tanya Feliciano. Keempat pemuda di ruangan itu langsung memandanginya.

"Ve~ aku tidak punya musuh, dan lagipula apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padaku di dunia maya? Oke, mereka mungkin bisa mengirim virus komputer ke laptopku, ve~tapi dengan sebuah laptop baru masalah itu bisa terselesaikan" kata Feliciano.

"Entahlah" kata Alfred sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak yakin ada orang yang bisa menguasai komputer seahli dirimu, Feli"

"Aku ragu ada orang yang akan melukai orang awesome sepertiku ini" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai. "Okelah, si Eliza yang gak awesome itu bisa menandingiku, tapi kalau dia bergabung dengan siapa pun orang gak awesome yang mau membunuh kita, besok pasti matahari terbit dari barat" lanjutnya sambil membayangkan sahabatnya, sang gadis Hungaria yang galak tak kenal ampun itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Feliciano dan Alfred menguap dan ambruk ke pangkuan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Ludwig menghela napas dan segera menggendong Feliciano yang tertidur itu _bridal style_ di lengannya dan membawanya pergi ke kamar tidur mereka di lantai atas, sementara Arthur hanya diam dan mengusap rambut pirang Alfred dengan lembut.

Gilbert melamun di kursinya. Memikirkan siapa orang yang menyerang mereka. Bagaimana pun, Matthew diserang dua kali, jelas orang ini bukan bermaksud membunuh mereka semua, hanya Matthew. Dengan kata lain, sasaran utama si pelaku hanya Matthew atau dirinya sendiri…kemungkinan besar sasaran si pelaku adalah dirinya, mengingat kalau sasaran si pelaku adalah Matthew, dia tak akan menyerang langsung pemuda Canada itu, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menyiksa orang yang dekat dengannya untuk menyiksanya, karena Matthew adalah tipe orang yang lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri…

Sama seperti dirinya, mungkin…

Suara dering telepon yang tiba-tiba berbunyi segera membuat ketiga pemuda di ruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget. Gilbert segera menyambar telepon di sampingnya itu sebelum suaranya membangunkan Matthew dan Feliciano yang tertidur dan menjawabnya. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya melihat pandangannya yang sedikit terlihat gugup sebelum dia menutup telepon itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda German yang terlihat gugup itu.

"Em…bos kita tercinta yang gak awesome itu akan datang ke sini jam delapan pagi besok. Karena itu…aku yang awesome ini harus mempersiapkan diri, aku yang awesome ini mau tidur" kata Gilbert sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, menuju kamar tidurnya dan Matthew.

Arthur dan Alfred langsung berpandangan sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Yah…kalau dia mau datang ke sini, sih…tidak masalah. Ayo, lebih baik kita tidur juga. Aku tak suka bermuka kusut di hadapannya, dia bisa menggodaku" kata Alfred sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Arthur dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua, diikuti oleh Arthur tepat di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>

**Horee, chapter selanjutnya selesee~**

**Seperti kemarin, di chapter ini ada beberapa OC, tapi karena saya sudah sebutkan kebangsaan mereka, gak usahlah saya kasih tahu mereka siapa kan, ya?**

**Dan sebutan **_**famiglia**_** yang disebutin Willem, itu adalah sebutan untuk kelompok mafia di Italia, hampir semua kelompok mafia Italia menggunakan **_**famiglia**_** di depan nama keluarga untuk menekankan kelompok mereka (Sumber: Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn :D)  
><strong>

**Dan maaf, kalau chapter ini kesannya pendek, ya~saya kehabisan ide buat manjanginnya –dihantamreaders- tunggu aja chapter depan pasti panjang…mungkin…-dijitak-**

**Dan chapter besok, akhirnya para bos nih enam orang tokoh utama kita hadirrr~ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa bosnya? Ya, pasti bisa dong, kan udah jelas banget gitu kan, ya? **

**Oke, waktunya balas review~**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Iya deh, ngaku, saya memang ada rencana…ah, sebenarnya bukan rencana sih, wong udah fix kalau Francis bakal saya jadiin Antagonis, tapi…saya tega nggak ya bunuh kodok mesum itu? Ya lihat aja deh, nanti…-PLAK- kenapa harus Natalia yang jadi mantannya Alfred? Soalnya udah gak ada lagi castingnya…kan Ivan udah saya pake…jadi tinggal Natalia deh…tenang aja, mantan…sudah diputusin tuh…Hmm…masalah Alfred dan Ivan…itu mah dari pemikiran ngaco saya karena Matthew dan Gilbert ikutan masuk keluarga mafianya Ivan (kasus: Ivan salah seorang sahabat baik Matthew dan Gil pernah tinggal di bawah kekuasaan Russia) dan…sebagai kakak overprotektif maka Alfred tak bakal ninggalin adiknya dengan seorang manusia albino mesum yang sok awesome dan seorang commie bastard itu tanpa penjagaan! Maka jadilah Alfred merendahkan harga diri dan bergabung dengan Ivan! –dilempar burger-. Makasih udah review ya…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: hahhh…hint ScottUK, emang ada ya? Saya emang penggemar Britaincest, tapi daripada ScottUK saya lebih ke arah ScottIreland, kan Arthur hanya milik Alfred! –dijejelin scone-. Jadi ehem…kalo pun ada hint ScottUK, percayalah, itu murni hanya saudaraan. Makasih udah review…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest : Hmmm…bakal jadi kejutan buat Matthew karena apa ya? Yang pertama tentu aja karena adik Nethere yang udah dia percaya sebagai saudara ternyata rela mengkhianatinya alasan lainnya…tunggu aja di chapter-chapter depan, mungkin –dirajam- oke, makasih udah review…**

**BlackFredericBonnefoy: Eh, Alfred itu abang anda? Tapi Mattie itu adik gue ya…-dilempar kumajirou-. Iya, Francis itu emang jahat. Abang anda emang gak jahat-jahat amat sebenarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi buat Arthur dosa abang anda itu banyak loh...tega ngejajah Arthur selama 133 tahun…menyaingin Nethere ama Nesia tuh…sudah gitu abang anda ngambil kakak kesayangan Arthur, Scotland, dengan membentuk aliansi bersama melawan Inggris…udah gitu bantuin America di American Revolution War…banyak banget orang kesayangan Arthur yang abang anda ambil, tuh, abang anda jahat kan? Wajar aja kalau buat Arthur, abang anda itu jahat banget… –digiles di mesin anggur karena menyebarkan fitnah-. Terima kasih udah review…**

**Shinju Ageha: Setuju, kombinasi mereka emang awesome! –ditonjok Gilbert-. Ivan rambutnya perak, loh…jadi…mungkin francis ya…-nyengir innocent- Hmmm…konflik Scott-Arthur-Alfred? Kok kayak cinta segitiga, ya? –dilempar burger, scone, sama cerutu- saya udah mikir sih, tapi munculnya masih lama~ya…kan mereka ketemu baliknya masih lama…-bilang aja masih belum punya ide nulis konfliknya- Indonesia udah muncul, nih…Yao…tungguin aja ya di chapter depan…makasih udah review…**

**Matthew Shinez: Makanya saya udah bilang, saya gak tega ngapa-ngapain Feli…saya juga gak punya ide buat mikirin penyiksaan yang bakal ditimpakan Lovino ke Ludwig kalau Feliciano kenapa-kenapa –dilempar tomat dan kentang- Alfie emang lemot…kalau gak lemot bukan Alfie namanya…-dilempar burger- dan seperti yang saya katakan…gak ada alasan yang ribet-ribet soal bergabungnya Natalia dan Scott ke tim lawan karena saya juga gak sanggup mikir terlalu ribet –dilempar bata-…murni hanya karena dendam ditinggalin sama pacar dan adek tercinta…dan mereka pingin bales dendam (dalam hal Natalia) dan ngambil balik adek tercinta (dalam hal Scott). Udah itu aja…-digampar- dan…oke, benar banget…kalau francis bakal jadi antagonis, tapi bos…apa dia seawesome itu, ya? –dilempar mawar berduri- ya…tunggu ajalah chapter-chapter depan, apa dia cukup awesome dan saya cukup kesel sama dia buat jadiin dia bos (harapannya sih saya kesel banget…hingga bisa bikin francis menderita…-digampar Francis-) dan makasih untuk reviewnya…**

**As usual, review please…**

**Sekian**


	5. Chapter 5

"HEIIII~~SELAMAT PAGI! HALO, PARA ORANG PEMALAS, BANGUUUNNN!" adalah hal pertama yang didengar seluruh para penghuni rumah pada jam setengah delapan pagi. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan suatu masalah besar, mengingat saat itu memang sudah bukan pagi buta lagi, dan suara itu juga tidak keras sekali. Tapi karena pada saat itu, semua penghuni rumah masih asyik tidur, tentu saja mereka menunjukkan reaksi tidak baik…

Arthur, yang merupakan seseorang yang sulit tidur dengan lelap, langsung bangun dengan mood buruk. Pemuda Inggris itu langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk membunuh siapa pun orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Alfred mengikuti di belakangnya sambil mengucek matanya, mencoba untuk mengusir kantuk dari matanya supaya dia memiliki cukup energi untuk menghentikan Arthur seandainya memang terjadi adegan penyiksaan berdarah.

Gilbert dan Matthew segera berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Gilbert membantu kekasihnya itu untuk berjalan sehingga mereka tidak berjalan secepat Alfred dan Arthur, sambil menggerutu dan mengumpat pada orang gak awesome yang membangunkan mereka, tentunya. Sementara Ludwig langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya Feliciano saja yang tetap tidur nyenyak, seolah-olah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Pemuda Italia ini memang seseorang yang mudah sekali tertidur lelap, begitu dia tidur, badai sekalipun tak bisa membangunkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini, hah?" seru Arthur sambil mencekik leher seorang pemuda Spanyol berambut cokelat ikal di hadapannya. Alfred segera mencoba melepaskan cekikan kekasihnya itu dari leher pemuda Spanyol itu. Saat setengah tidur, Arthur memang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada biasanya.

"Iggy, tenang, lepaskan Antonio sebelum kau membunuhnya" kata Alfred yang akhirnya sukses melepaskan tangan Arthur dari leher pemuda Spanyol bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu dan mencegahnya untuk kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda Spanyol itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membiusnya, aru? Mungkin dia akan tenang, aru?" tanya seorang pemuda China berambut hitam panjang yang diikat bernama Wang Yao, yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tangan kanan Ivan, sambil membawa sebuah tas medis di tangannya, melihat pandangan Alfred, pemuda China itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya sebuah usul, aru".

Melihat Matthew yang turun dari tangga sambil dibantu oleh Gilbert, Yao segera membantu Gilbert dan mendudukkan Matthew di atas sofa untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Yah, kelihatannya kita tiba lebih pagi, da. Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya seorang pemuda Rusia berambut perak yang berjalan masuk sambil diikuti seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat gelap di belakangnya.

"Terserahlah, hanya saja Antonio, jangan berteriak-teriak di pagi yang awesome karena itu perbuatan yang gak awesome!" seru Gilbert pada pemuda Spanyol yang duduk dengan santai di sofa di samping Matthew.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau denganku yang awesome ini, Ivan?" tanya Gilbert pada pemuda Rusia yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Well…sebenarnya bukan aku yang punya urusan denganmu, da" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum. "Sang pemimpin _famiglia_ Vargas ini yang punya urusan denganmu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pemuda Italia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gilbert segera memandang pemuda Italia itu. "Kau? Ada urusan apa orang gak awesome sepertimu dengan orang awesome sepertiku, Lovino?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada mencemooh.

Lovino baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Gilbert saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Feliciano berseru "Fratello!" dan langsung memeluk Lovino.

"Adik goblok, lepas!" seru Lovino sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan adiknya. Feliciano langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan merengut.

"Ve~ fratello, kau jahat!" serunya sambil berjalan pergi dari Lovino dan duduk di samping Antonio yang langsung menghibur pemuda Italia itu. Sesaat raut wajah Lovino terlihat sedikit bersalah, sebelum wajah itu kembali tegas dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahlah, Lovino mau apa kau yang gak awesome ini kemari?" tanya Gilbert.

Lovino hanya menghela napas dan melotot pada Ludwig yang duduk di samping adiknya, seolah-olah dia menyalahkan pemuda German itu karena adiknya marah padanya dan kakaknya, si albino-bastard itu berani mencemoohnya (walau sebenarnya mungkin Lovino hampir menyalahkan Ludwig atas semua hal sial dan tak bagus yang terjadi padanya saat berhubungan dengan Feliciano atau Gilbert). Ludwig yang menangkap pandangan Lovino hanya balas memandang pemuda Italia itu dengan pandangan datar, menerima pandangan marah dan perkataan tajam pemuda Italia itu sejak kecil sudah membuatnya terbiasa.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan Gilbert" kata Lovino sambil mengusap rambut cokelatnya. "Aku punya urusan dengan Matthew"

Matthew yang saat itu sedang membiarkan kakinya dirawat oleh Yao yang kini membalut luka bakar di kakinya dengan perban menoleh dan menatap Lovino dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kemarin Willem bicara padaku, dia mendengar kabar soal dirimu yang terkena ledakan bom ini dan ingin mengunjungimu untuk melihat keadaanmu bersama Rio dan Bella" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum pada pemuda Canada yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Matthew memandangi Antonio dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku tak keberatan, sih…tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu soal ledakan bom itu? Memangnya ada yang memberitahunya?" tanya Matthew pada semua orang di ruangan itu yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh semuanya.

"Ledakan bom itu baru saja terjadi empat hari yang lalu" kata Ludwig sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia melihatnya di berita?"

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kak Willem pacaran dengan kak Rio, dia tak pernah menonton berita, terutama berita kriminal. Dia tak pernah mengatakan alasannya, tapi kurasa itu karena dia tidak mau mendengar berita soal hal-hal tidak baik yang dilakukan aku, kak Antonio atau pun kak Rio atau mungkin dia tidak mau diingatkan tentang semua hal yang dilakukannya di dunia belakang…" kata Matthew.

"Mungkin Bella mencari informasi soal itu, ve~. Bukankah Bella pencari informasi yang handal?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tidak. Bella itu tipe gadis yang tidak mau cari repot, bukan tipe orang yang mencari informasi yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya" kata Lovino.

"Kalau begitu Bella yang melihat berita soal itu?" usul Alfred.

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi" kata Antonio. "Bella tidak suka berita. Kalau nonton TV, yang dia lihat hanya acara musik, gosip, dan film-film saja"

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Matvey?" tanya Ivan. "Aku bisa saja tidak memberikan ijin pada Willem untuk mengunjungimu kalau kau menginginkannya"

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kurasa tidak apa-apa, kak Ivan. Aku bisa menemui kak Willem…" kata Matthew.

Ivan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu, Matvey" kata Ivan. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, bola mata ungu milik Ivan langsung menatap Gilbert. "Aku berhasil menyelamatkan ini dari kebakaran rumahmu, da" katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak panjang yang sedikit terbakar di sana-sini. "Bersyukurlah saat itu Toris pergi ke sana atau mungkin barang ini sudah berada di tangan polisi sekarang"

Gilbert mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Begitu terbuka, dia segera menghembuskan napas lega melihat senjata andalannya itu tidak rusak sedikit pun. Di sana, berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari pagi, tergeletak sebuah pedang yang terlihat mematikan. Gilbert mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, sejauh yang bisa dilihat matanya, tak ada kerusakan yang berarti.

Antonio memandangi pedang itu dan berjengit. Sebagai sahabat Gilbert, dia sudah sering melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tumbang berlumur darah akibat bersentuhan dengan pedang itu. Dia pun pernah merasakan ketajaman pedang itu sekali saat dia berlatih tanding dengan Gilbert menggantikan Elizaveta. Pemuda albino German itu sangat ahli memainkan pedang itu. Pedang itu bagaikan hanya sepotong kayu yang ringan di tangannya. Kayu yang bisa dia ayunkan sesuka hatinya dengan mudah.

"Lalu…kau mau bertemu Willem di mana?" tanya Arthur pada Matthew.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung memandangi pemuda Inggris itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur. "Kita tidak mungkin membawa Willem ke sini, kan? Buat apa rumah ini disebut 'rumah persembunyian' kalau orang-orang, sekalipun mereka adalah rekan kita, keluar masuk seenaknya?"

"Tunggu" kata Ludwig tiba-tiba. "Mungkin ini jebakan agar kita keluar dari persembunyian dan menjadi target empuk untuk diserang"

"Masuk akal juga" kata Alfred. "Kau yakin Willem tidak ada hubungan dengan kasus kita? Mungkin saja dia disewa oleh si pelaku"

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kak Willem tak pernah mengambil pekerjaan…selama bukan aku, kak Antonio atau kak Rio yang memintanya secara pribadi" kata Matthew.

"Benar" kata Antonio. "Dan sejauh yang kutahu, tak ada permintaan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan Matthew di permintaan kasus keluarga Vargas. Dan kurasa Rio juga tak memintanya…karena dia sedang mengambil masa liburan setelah menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya dari si pemimpin yakuza Jepang, Honda Kiku itu…"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, asalkan kita bersama, kita yang awesome ini pasti bisa mengatasi apa pun!" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

"Benar, lagipula dengan membawa Willem ke sini, akan jauh lebih baik daripada bertemu dia di suatu tempat, kita akan lebih mudah menyekap dan menginterogasinya kalau memang dia disewa oleh musuh kita" kata Ludwig.

"Biar aku yang meneleponnya balik" kata Antonio. "Aku akan memintanya datang dengan kereta dan menjemputnya di stasiun. Itu akan memberikan kita waktu untuk mengamati gerak-geriknya dan mengawasinya jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menipunya? Kita bikin saja syukuran untuk merayakan keluarnya Mattie dari rumah sakit saat Willem datang, dengan begitu dia tak akan curiga" kata Alfred.

"Ide bagus, aru" kata Yao yang sudah selesai membalut semua luka di tubuh Matthew. "Apa ada yang harus kami bawa, aru? Untuk pesta syukurannya maksudku?"

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup bawa diri kalian yang gak awesome saja sudah cukup, kok" katanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu" kata Antonio sambil berdiri, diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya. "Aku akan meneleponmu saat sudah ada kepastian kapan Willem akan datang, bye~"

Mereka berempat pun segera meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan keenam remaja itu sendirian.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengamati dua mobil BMW hitam meninggalkan rumah. "Pesta? Ngibul sekali. Bisa kupastikan begitu dia memasuki rumah ini, dia dan Bella pasti akan bertengkar mulut dengan Antonio, Ludwig, dan Gilbert" katanya sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh.

"Hei, bukan salah kami kalau Bella itu menjadi gadis gak awesome yang tak suka dengan kami berdua! Bella terlalu memuja Lovino, menjadikannya ikut membenci kami yang awesome ini!" kata Gilbert membela diri.

"Fratello tidak membenci kalian, ve~ hanya tak suka" kata Feliciano sambil menyalakan televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Itu tak ada bedanya, Feli" kata Gilbert.

"Dasar asem, konteks benci dan tak suka itu beda, tahu!" kata Alfred dengan nada mencemooh.

"Diamlah, hamburger-shit!" seru Gilbert marah. "Dasar manusia tak awesome!"

"Sudah, Gil, kak Alfred, jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini!" seru Matthew dengan nada tegas pada keduanya, sukses menghentikan perang mulut yang hampir terjadi di antara keduanya. Kedua orang itu langsung merengut dan membuang muka dengan kesal.

Hari itu keadaan di rumah itu benar-benar ramai seperti biasanya…

* * *

><p>Willem sedang membaca buku di kamarnya, sementara Rio sedang membuatkan sarapan untuknya di lantai bawah saat tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama 'Antonio Carriedo' di layar handphonenya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera membawa handphone itu ke telinganya dan menjawab panggilannya.<p>

"Halo?" tanya Willem sambil membalik halaman buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Halo, adikku yang manis~" seru Antonio bersemangat dari seberang.

Willem menghela napas. "Antonio, aku katakan sekali lagi dan kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya, Aku. Bukan. Adikmu" katanya sambil memberikan tekanan pada tiga suku kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

Antonio hanya tertawa. "Willy~kau itu lebih muda setahun dariku. Aku atasanmu, dan pernah merawatmu. Apa itu kalau bukan seorang kakak?" tanya Antonio.

"Pokoknya aku bukan adikmu" seru Willem dengan wajah memerah. Dia bersyukur karena Antonio tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang atau pemuda Spanyol itu akan semakin senang menggodanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku Willy! Menjijikkan!"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu~" kata Antonio.

"Cukup Lovino saja yang kau berikan panggilan sayang! Dan jika kau tak punya urusan yang pantas untuk waktuku yang berharga ini, aku akan tutup teleponnya!" seru Willem kesal.

Antonio kembali tertawa sebelum nada suaranya berubah serius. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Ivan dan dia memberikan ijin padamu untuk mengunjungi Matthew, dengan satu syarat" kata Antonio.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Willem sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Dia memintaku untuk pergi bersamamu. Karena itu, aku minta kau pergi naik kereta dulu untuk menuju London. Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun dan kita pergi bersama ke rumah Matthew" kata Antonio dengan nada serius.

Willem mengambil cangkir di meja di samping ranjangnya dan menyesap kopi di dalamnya, hangat kopi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. "Mereka mencurigaiku?" tanya Willem.

"Tidak, mereka tak curiga. Hanya saja Ivan…sedikit protektif pada Matthew. Karena itu dia jadi ekstra hati-hati. Bagaimana pun pelaku pemboman itu belum tertangkap…" kata Antonio, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa pelaku pemboman itu sebenarnya sudah terbunuh di tangan Scott. "Wajar kalau pengamanan maksimun harus dilakukan"

Willem kembali menghirup kopinya dan menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu" kata Willem.

"Oke!" kata Antonio dengan nada riang gembira. "Kapan kau mau pergi bertemu Matthew?"

Willem berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata. "Sekitar tiga hari lagi mungkin…" kata Willem.

"Oke" kata Antonio.

"Oke, sudah dulu. Terima kasih, ya…" kata Willem datar.

"Tidak masalah, Willy. Bye~" kata Antonio yang segera memutuskan sambungan sebelum Willem bisa kembali memprotes panggilan 'Willy' yang digunakan Antonio.

Willem menghela napas dan kembali meletakkan handphonenya di meja di samping ranjangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum memutuskan keluar dari peraduannya yang hangat dan berjalan turun menuju ruang makan, berpikir kalau kekasihnya pasti sudah selesai memasak sarapan sekarang…

Begitu dia sampai di ruang makan, dia melihat Rio sedang meletakkan sepiring telur dan bacon goreng di meja makan. Melihat kekasihnya yang berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, Rio langsung tersenyum dan menyambut kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Willem…" kata Rio sambil meletakkan sepoci teh dan kopi hangat di atas meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Rio…" kata Willem sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, sebelum mencium bibirnya lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dia segera mengambil sebuah roti bakar dan segelas teh sebelum membawa semua sarapannya menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk menikmati sarapannya di depan televisi. Tentu apa yang ditontonnya bukan berita…

_Lucu_, pikirnya dengan getir saat dia melihat acara pertandingan sepak bola di televisinya, di saat yang sama dia berpikir betapa berbedanya dirinya yang sekarang dengan dirinya yang dulu…

Dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, dia sangat menikmati menonton berita. Baginya, berita adalah suatu hal yang hebat, bisa membawamu ke belahan dunia yang berbeda, membuatmu mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi nun jauh di sana hanya dengan duduk di depan sebuah layar kaca. Tapi…sejak saat dia bertemu Rio, semua itu berubah…

Dulu, dia tak peduli dengan sesuatu bernama dunia hitam atau dunia belakang. Bahkan, dia membenci pembunuh. Baginya, nyawa manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diambil sesuka hati. Dia tahu orang-orang yang dibunuh itu memiliki salah, tapi dia tahu di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Lagipula, kalau pun orang-orang yang dibunuh itu memiliki salah, apa yang membuat mereka pantas untuk dibunuh? Bukankah cukup dengan menyerahkan semuanya kepada hukum semua itu akan beres? Dendam? Apa yang bagus dari sebuah dendam? Dendam hanyalah untuk manusia picik yang tidak mau membuka hatinya…lagipula hukum pun pasti akan memberikan ganti rugi yang cukup bagi mereka, kenapa mereka harus mengeluh dan membunuh orang lain yang sama seperti mereka, memiliki orang lain yang akan menangis kalau mereka mati? Dulu dia selalu berpikir seperti itu…

Karena itu dia tak pernah bisa dan tak pernah mau mengerti keadaan dan perasaan Matthew dan Antonio yang hidup dalam dunia hitam. Dia tak pernah mencoba mengerti kenapa mereka mau mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah…Dulu dia menganggap mereka berdua jahat, tega mengambil nyawa sesama manusia demi uang ataupun harga diri. Bahkan sempat terpikir untuk mengirim mereka ke penjara, untuk mengadili mereka atas dosa-dosa mereka yang membunuh banyak orang.

Hanya rasa sayangnya pada kedua pemuda itulah yang menghentikannya. Betapa pun dia menyangkal, Matthew dan Antonio adalah dua orang yang berharga untuknya. Seperti Bella dan Luxie, dia sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai keluarga.

Ah, dirinya di masa lalu begitu naïf…dirinya terperangkap dalam warna putih dunia…hingga tak bisa melihat warna hitam kelam di baliknya…

Hingga Rio membuka matanya kepada dunia hitam itu…dan mengubah pandangannya dengan sempurna.

Dia bertemu Rio di sekolahnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Rio, murid pindahan baru dari Indonesia yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya. Willem merasa tertarik padanya, oke, kau boleh katakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda itu membuatnya penasaran, ada aura misterius yang mengelilinginya.

Dia mulai mendekati pemuda itu, sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu perjuangan itu bukan hal mudah. Rio begitu dingin menyambutnya. Dia seolah menarik ulur tangan dan ajakan persahabatan yang diulurkan Willem padanya, tak menolak, tapi juga tak menerima…

Itulah yang membuat pemuda Belanda itu semakin penasaran. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat pemuda Indonesia itu seperti menjauh dari hubungan manusia. Dia seperti selalu berusaha tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun.

Pemuda Indonesia itu seperti terlihat **butuh **berada di sini, dan bukan **ingin **berada di sini.

Hingga dia tahu alasannya…

Suatu hari, dia terlambat pulang dari sekolahnya. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Rio berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Willem segera mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda Indonesia itu selarut itu dan juga…kalau beruntung, mungkin mereka bisa pulang bersama…

Karena itulah…saat dia tiba di kantor kepala sekolah, dia langsung membeku.

Merah…Darah…

Dua hal itulah yang menyambut matanya. Dia melihat Rio berdiri di depan meja, sebuah pedang berlumur darah tergenggam erat di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, tanpa ekspresi, dengan darah menetes dari percikan darah di wajahnya.

Darah dari mayat sang kepala sekolah yang kini terbaring kaku di hadapannya.

Reaksi pertama Willem adalah marah, dia marah karena ternyata Rio sama saja dengan Antonio dan Matthew, pembunuh handal berkedok pemuda manis dan lugu. Dia tak terima kalau nasib tega mempermainkannya, tega menempatkannya di antara para pembunuh, sahabatnya seorang pembunuh, orang yang dianggapnya kakak adalah pembunuh, dan sekarang orang yang disukainya juga pembunuh! Tuhan sungguh sangat kejam padanya…

Dia langsung berjalan ke arah Rio, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Dia langsung memarahi pemuda itu, berkata kenapa dia harus membunuh. Bukankah masih banyak cara lain? Dengan mengirimnya ke polisi, tentu dia akan diadili. Tak usah membunuh pun semuanya akan selesai, kan?

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rio langsung tertawa. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Willem. Sesuatu…yang mungkin mulai membuka mata Willem tentang alasan kenapa ada dunia belakang di dunia ini…

"Tidak semua orang bisa tersentuh dengan hukum, Willem…"

Sejak itu mata Willem mulai terbuka atas kehidupan yang dijalani Matthew, Antonio, dan Rio. Dia mulai sadar…betapa dia selama ini begitu kejam menghakimi mereka tanpa mengerti apa pun. Dia mulai sadar…mereka pun membunuh bukan karena mereka menyukainya, mereka membunuh karena ada orang yang begitu tak bertanggung jawab di dunia ini, tetap hidup tenang dan damai di atas mayat orang-orang yang mereka singkirkan tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun.

Mereka membunuh…karena hukum sudah tak bisa menghakimi orang yang mereka bunuh…dan alih-alih merasa bersalah, malah merajalela melakukan kejahatan di bumi ini sesuka hati mereka…

Sejak saat itu, perasaan benci pada mereka berubah menjadi perasaan bangga. Mereka rela mengorbankan perasaan mereka dan mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah, demi orang lain, bukan hanya demi uang atau pun harga diri semata.

Perasaan bangga itulah yang membuatnya tak ragu menerima tawaran Antonio untuk bekerja di dunia belakang sebagai salah satu sniper di kelompoknya, menggantikan seorang snipernya yang tewas dalam suatu misi, dengan syarat hanya misi dari Antonio langsunglah yang diterimanya, kalaupun bukan Antonio, dia hanya menerima pekerjaan saat Matthew dan Rio yang memintanya. Seandainya bukan mereka bertiga yang meminta, walau pun itu adalah Lovino, pemimpin mereka sekalipun, dia tak akan bergeming

_Yah…setidaknya pekerjaan di dunia belakang ini membawa berkah…_pikir Willem sambil melirik Rio yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan kotak makan siang Luxie. _Pekerjaan ini kembali mengakrabkanku dengan Matthew dan membuat Rio membalas cintaku…_

Ngomong-ngomong soal Matthew…

Willem memandangi mug berisi tehnya. Dia sedikit curiga saat Bella meminta mereka untuk menengok Matthew, karena dia tahu Bella membenci Gilbert dan Ludwig, mungkin karena kedekatannya dengan Lovino. Bukankah Bella tahu kalau bertemu Matthew dia pasti akan bertemu mereka berdua? Seharusnya dia terlihat sungkan dan segan…tapi tak sedikitpun ekspresi itu terlihat di wajah Bella. Dia malah terlihat terburu-buru…begitu antusias ingin bertemu Matthew, terlalu antusias malah…

Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Bella padanya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Matthew…

Willem menghela napas. Dia tak punya bukti dan petunjuk apa pun soal kecurigaannya pada Bella. Karena itu dia hanya akan menunggu…dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi…

Willem membuka matanya yang tadi dia pejamkan, tatapannya terlihat tajam dan tanpa ampun, dia bersumpah, jika Bella memang terlibat dalam masalah Matthew, sekalipun gadis itu adalah adiknya, dia tak akan mengampuninya.

Dia bersumpah akan membuat adiknya itu menyesal…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Selesaaaiiii~ -bangga mode: ON-**

**Ah, buat yang bingung (kenapa juga bingung) kenapa Ivan manggil Ivan Matvey…Matvey itu bahasa Rusia untuk Matthew. Di fanfic Hetalia Inggris sering saya lihat Ivan manggil Matthew dengan sebutan Matvey…anggap aja itu panggilan sayang Ivan buat Matthew seperti 'Matt'nya Alfred, 'Mathieu'nya Francis, atau 'Mattie'nya Gil, ckckck, Matthew punya banyak nama panggilan sayang juga ternyata, ya. Mungkin dalam berbagai arti Matthew itu populer juga… –dijotos-**

**Dan…siapa ya, yang pengen SpaMano? Saya munculin nih dua orang dulu ya…romance spamanonya nanti…soalnya di sini kemunculan mereka juga gak penting banget, cuma figuran… –dilempar tomat- dan kalau dimasukin romance malah aneh deh jadinya…jadi sabar aja ya…**

**Dan yang masih gak ngerti, kenapa Ivan dan Lovino diakui sebagai bos mereka padahal mereka berasal dari dua keluarga mafia yang berbeda, itu karena mereka bergabung dalam dua keluarga, mafia Rusia dan mafia Italia. Anggota keluarga Ivan adalah Yao, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, dan Matthew sedangkan Feliciano, Antonio, Willem, Bella, dan Ludwig masuk ke dalam keluarganya Lovino…**

**Dan…saya pikir waktunya balas review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Iya…Bella emang kasian, tapi memang itu tujuan saya, mana tega saya bikin gadis semanis Bella jadi antagonis yang bener-bener antagonis, gak cocok! –digiles-, dan…Antonio ama Lovino udah muncul nih…meski cuma bentar ya…dan sorry SpaManonya gak romance…dengan alasan yang sudah saya katakan…dan terakhir, tentu saja Gilbert perhatian ama Matthew, kan pacarnya…dan juga…kasihan tau~Gilbert kalau diputusin Mattie mau ama siapa? Austria? Dia kan udah sama Switzerland ato Hungary…Ludwig? Udah sama Feli…Antonio? udah sama Lovi…sementara Matthew? Banyak nation yang mau sama dia, dan saya rasa mereka pun rela threesomean kalau partnernya Matthew…dan juga berapa banyak sih nation psikopat yang bakal bales dendam ama Gilbert kalau dia nelantarin Matthew? Banyak banget, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Lovino, Netherland…-kayaknya udah OOT deh-. Ah sebelum saya ngomong ngaco lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

**Aiko-chan Lumierra: Yang dilakuin Bella sama Ridho itu cuma hal kecil tapi akibatnya fatal…Bella…seperti memberikan informasi soal Ridho dengan mafia lawan si Ridho, nah, ternyata pas kejadian itu, si Ridho kena gegar otak terus…amnesia deh. Itulah yang ngebuat Bella merasa bersalah sampai saat ini, apalagi pas tahu kakaknya Ridho ternyata pacar kakaknya, tambah galau deh dia…Hmm…bosnya Ivan, anda bener, tapi karena saya gak punya uang, saya berikan anda kesempatan ngabisin sehari ama Matthew dan Gil aja deh… –nyeret dan ngiket Gilbert ama Matthew- -dicakar kumajirou dan dipatuk Gilbird- dan YEAH setuju, mari jadikan Francis antagonis! –dilempar anggur- well, makasih sudah review deh…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Hmm…siapa ya…yang mau nyelakain orang seinnocent Mattie? Pokoknya dia pasti orang gak awesome! –dilempar boneka Gilbird- Hmm…mari kita telusuri calon pelaku anda…Francis? Mungkin sangat..Sadiq? Dendam apa dia ama Matthew, dia mah kalo dendam pasti ama Heracles ato Kiku –ditusuk pedang- Yao? Dia rekan kerja Ivan, gak mungkin…Yong Soo, Hongkong, Taiwan? Mereka anak buah aniki mereka, Yao ama Kiku, gak mungkin berbuat kriminal tanpa ijin kakak mereka… Iceland? Ah, gak mungkin, dia kan sibuk pacaran ama Hongkong ato Norway mungkin –dilempar penguin- jadi saya putuskan yang mencurigakan hanyalah Francis, silakan mau mencurigainya apa nggak… terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

**Matthew Shinez: Bella…gak mau ngebunuh Matthew kok…cuma disuruh nunjukin tempat persembunyian mereka aja…tenang, tenang, saya bikin happy ending kok buat Bella… dan si manusia gak awesome yang mau ngebunuh mereka ini gak dendam ama Mattie…Mattie kan unyuu –gak nyambung-. Si manusia gak awesome ini dendam sama Gilbert makanya mutusin buat ngelukain Gilbert lewat Mattie…sungguh kejam, kan si manusia gak awesome ini? –digiles- dan Mattie mana ya? –celingak-celinguk- wah, kayaknya saya kelupaan sama tuh anak…-dilempar pancake- dan makasih sudah review…**

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy: Tenang…saya gak niat bunuh abang anda kok, saya kan gak suka yang bunuh-membunuhm itu kriminal, seberapa pun saya gak suka sama Francis…makanya saya rasa, dia palingan cuma luka-luka, parah ato ringan, masih gak jelas…mungkin…-dilempar mawar berduri-. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah review…**

**Shinju Ageha: Eh, suka KHR juga? Iya, dong saya suka…abis Yamamoto… densenya itu loh…bikin saya kepincut, apalagi dia juga bipolar selalu senyum tapi kalau serius begitu nyeremin…ahhh~ saya serasa ngeliat Antonio versi KHR. –digiles karena OOT- Hmm…secara keluarga Matthew ama Arthur memang berlawanan karena keluarga Kirkland dan keluarga Braginsky emang musuhan, tapi di fanfic saya ini, Arthur kan melarikan diri dari keluarga Kirkland dan bergabung sama keluarga Braginsky, ngikutin pacarnya tercinta, Alfred…-dicekokin scone- jadi dia sama Matthew ada di pihak yang sama…dan tenang, Malay masih hidup, sehat walafiat…gak kurang suatu apa pun kecuali amnesia…oke, makasih udah review…**

**Miss. Celesta: Terima kasih udah suka sama cerita saya…hmm…naik rating ya…belum terpikir, sih, tapi di chapter depan saat kekerasannya udah nambah, mungkin naik rating perlu dipertimbangkan, tapi sekarang belum mau naik rating dulu, ah~ makasih udah review ya…**

**Oke, seperti biasa…buat para reader…REVIEW PLEASE~**

**Sekian…**


	6. Chapter 6

Tak terasa tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tibalah waktu bagi Willem, Bella, dan Rio untuk pergi mengunjungi Matthew. Setelah menitipkan Luxie kepada Elizaveta dan Roderich, dua sahabat sekaligus 'rekan kerja' Willem, mereka bertiga pun segera pergi menuju ke stasiun kereta dan menaiki kereta jurusan London.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Willem mengamati adiknya dan terpaksa mengakui kalau keadaan adiknya itu terlihat aneh. Sejak dari rumah, dia menyadari kalau gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat gugup, dan dia terlihat semakin gugup setiap mendekati London.

"Bella, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat…" kata Rio khawatir melihat keadaan adik kekasihnya itu.

Bella langsung berjengit mendengar perkataan pemuda Indonesia itu, seolah-olah perkataan pemuda Indonesia itu menamparnya, dan tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku cuma mabuk kendaraan…" kata Bella dengan pelan.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar kucarikan minum, ya. Biar kau lebih enakan…" kata Rio sambil berdiri dan berlari pergi menuju gerbong depan.

Setelah Rio pergi, kedua bersaudara itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Bella terus-menerus menunduk memandangi pangkuannya sedangkan Willem terus-menerus memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan datar. Setelah lama diam, Willem membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tanyanya.

Bella langsung memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan gugup. "A…apa maksudmu?" tanya Bella sambil memaksakan tawa.

Willem memandangi adiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Sejak kemarin, kelakuanmu aneh. Kau bilang ingin bertemu Matthew, tapi sekarang kau seperti ketakutan untuk pergi ke sana, kenapa?" tanya Willem.

Bella mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mau memandang mata kakaknya itu karena ketakutan, takut kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar. "Aku tidak takut, hanya agak segan…bertemu dengan Gilbert…" gumam Bella.

"Setiap kau bertemu dengan Gilbert, kau akan marah-marah. Kau selalu berteriak-teriak menyatakan kebencianmu pada kedua bersaudara Beilschmidt itu. Tapi kini kau malah bisu…sejak tadi tak ada satu pun perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu…" kata Willem dengan nada tajam.

Bella hanya terdiam, tak mampu membalas pernyataan kakaknya.

Willem menghela napas dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Bella, aku menyayangi Matthew. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti dan melukainya, tak peduli siapa pun orangnya. Aku akan membuat siapa pun orang yang menyakitinya menyesal…" dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Rio yang kembali berjalan ke arah gerbong mereka sambil membawa tiga botol air mineral. Willem segera berdiri dari duduknya, berhenti sejenak di samping Bella untuk berbisik di samping telinga gadis itu sebelum berjalan pergi dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"…Meski pelakunya adalah kau sekalipun…" katanya pelan tapi terdengar tegas dan penuh ancaman.

Bella hanya terpaku mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat, kalau mungkin, menjadi semakin pucat.

Dia semakin bertanya-tanya, akankah dia bisa selamat hari ini? Atau sudah takdirnya…untuk berakhir entah di jeruji penjara, di ujung pistol, atau di sabetan pedang hari ini?

Jujur, dia berharap yang terakhir, dengan begitu setidaknya dia akan bebas…tak ada lagi hal yang harus dia cemaskan…tak ada lagi beban…

Semuanya akan berakhir…

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka sampai di stasiun di London, mereka segera memandang ke sekeliling mereka dan melihat Antonio yang melambai riang kepada mereka. Ketiga orang itu segera mendatangi pemuda Spanyol berambut cokelat itu.<p>

"Halo, Willy, Rio, Bella, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Antonio begitu ketiga orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan memanggilku Willy!" bentak Willem pada Antonio, yang tentu seperti biasanya, hanya diabaikan oleh Antonio.

"Jadi…mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Antonio sambil mengecek jam tangannya. "Seharusnya mereka sudah siap dengan segala macam persiapan sekarang"

"Persiapan?" tanya Rio sambil mengikuti Antonio berjalan keluar dari stasiun menuju mobil Ferrari merah miliknya.

"Ya, untuk syukuran Matthew. Kebetulan karena kalian datang, pestanya dilakukan hari ini" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum, tidak menyadari (atau mungkin pura-pura tak menyadari) Bella yang kembali berjengit mendengar kata-katanya.

"Oh, begitu…" kata Willem datar. Sekalipun pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan Bella. Dia semakin curiga…tubuh adiknya itu gemetar…terlihat ketakutan…

Dia semakin yakin…adiknya pasti terlibat dalam masalah Matthew…

Keempat orang itu pun segera memasuki mobil. Antonio pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya pergi meninggalkan stasiun menuju rumah Matthew.

* * *

><p>"Oke, semuanya sudah siap…makanan sudah disiapkan, dan…BLOODY HELL, ALFRED JANGAN MALAH MAKAN!" seru Arthur begitu melihat pemuda Amerika itu mencomot sebuah burger di meja makan dan langsung memakannya.<p>

"Tapi aku lapar, Iggy…" kata Alfred dengan nada memelas.

"Tunggu sampai semuanya berkumpul kan bisa. Dasar you git, sabar sedikit kenapa?" tanya Arthur kesal.

"Sudahlah, Artie, kau tahu Alfred itu makhluk gak awesome yang sudah terobsesi dengan hamburger!" kata Gilbert. "Pantas dia gendut…"

"Kurang ajar, aku tidak gendut!" seru Alfred merasa terhina dengan perkataan Gilbert.

"Kau memang tidak gendut, da" kata Ivan sambil meminum vodka yang dibawanya. "Hanya kelebihan berat badan dan obesitas, da"

"Kamu bilang apa? Dasar commie bastard!" seru Alfred. Sepertinya pemuda Amerika ini memang tak kenal takut atau tak punya rasa hormat, pada bosnya pun tingkahnya seperti …maklum, hubungan keduanya tak terlalu bagus, kesamaan keduanya hanyalah sama-sama suka menyiksa orang, sadar atau pun tidak. Bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan? Memang…

"Kamu bilang apa, mau perang, da?" tanya Ivan dengan senyum mengancam dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda Amerika yang balas menatapnya tajam itu.

"Aiyya, sudah, jangan malah bertengkar, aru!" seru Yao kesal pada dua orang yang sudah saling hampir cakar-cakaran ala gadis remaja itu. "Kita di sini untuk senang-senang, malah berantem, aru! Kalian berdua keterlaluan, aru!"

"Kak Alfred, kak Ivan hentikan…ini bukan waktunya bertengkar" kata Matthew sambil berdiri di tengah keduanya dan mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan keduanya untuk bertengkar.

Ivan dan Alfred hanya berpandangan sesaat sebelum keduanya saling membuang muka dan merengut sambil mendengus kesal. Keduanya segera berjalan ke arah kekasih mereka masing-masing dan diam seribu bahasa.

Saat itu, bel rumah berbunyi. Feliciano, yang sedaritadi asyik bicara dengan kakaknya di samping pintu segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu, tapi baru juga tangannya meraih kenop pintu, pintu itu segera terbuka dengan keras, nyaris menghantam wajah Feliciano jikasaja Ludwig tidak segera menarik pemuda Italia itu untuk menjauh.

"Ah, Feli? Maaf, kukira di belakang pintu tak ada orang…" kata Antonio sambil mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan pemuda Italia itu untuk menunjukkan permintaan maaf.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, kok, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum gugup pada kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah Feliciano, marahi saja pemuda sableng ini. Dia memang tak tahu diri, seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin…" kata Willem dengan nada sinis terkandung di dalam suaranya.

"Sejak kapan Antonio tahu diri?" balas Lovino dengan sinis. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari adikku, potato-bastard!" serunya pada Ludwig yang sedaritadi masih saja menggenggam tangan Feliciano.

Ludwig hanya menghela napas sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua kejam sekali!" seru Antonio pada Lovino dan Willem. "Aku ini manusia yang tahu tata krama, kejamnya kalian mengataiku tak tahu diri"

"Kau memang tak tahu diri" kata Willem dan Lovino bersamaan, sukses menusuk hati Antonio dan membuat pemuda Spanyol itu terkapar (kalau di anime-anime kayak ada panah yang nusuk dada Antonio gitu…).

"Ahhh~Lovi~kau jahat sekali~" kata Antonio sambil melemparkan diri ke hadapan kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat, membuat wajah Lovino langsung bersemu merah.

"Tomato-bastard tolol!, lepaskan aku!" seru Lovino sambil mendorong Antonio yang kini bergelayutan di bahu Lovino.

"Tak mau~" gumam Antonio sambil mempererat pelukannya di bahu Lovino dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Lovino.

Wajah Lovino yang sudah sangat merah itu kalau mungkin, menjadi semakin merah, apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Feliciano yang tersenyum seolah menggoda kakaknya itu. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, kubilang lepas!" serunya keras sambil menonjok keras perut Antonio, sukses membuat pemuda Spanyol itu terkapar. Lovino menghela napas kesal dan pergi berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Ludwig langsung membantu Antonio untuk berdiri dan Feliciano segera mengangsurkan segelas wine pada kakaknya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sadis sekali…kalau terus seperti itu, hubungan kakak dengan kak Antonio tak bakal maju-maju, lho, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil tertawa.

"Berisik, adik goblok!" gumam Lovino pelan sambil mengambil gelas wine yang diangsurkan adiknya dan meminum isinya hingga tandas.

Willem hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Antonio dan Lovino, dia berjalan memasuki rumah itu sambil bergumam 'pasangan bodoh' pada Antonio. Begitu dia memasuki ruang tamu, dia melihat Matthew yang duduk di samping Gilbert sambil meminum orange juicenya.

"Hei, Matthew, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Willem pada pemuda Canada itu.

Matthew tersenyum dan berdiri untuk menyambut sahabatnya itu. "Tidak masalah, kak Willem. Hanya luka kecil, kata kak Yao, dengan beberapa perawatan tradisional dan keberuntungan, luka ini bahkan tidak akan berbekas" kata Matthew.

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Willem sambil memegang tangan Matthew dan mengelus pipi Matthew dengan lembut. Detik berikutnya, Matthew sudah berada dalam pelukan Gilbert.

"Menjauh dari Mattie, makhluk gak awesome!" seru Gilbert sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Matthew. "Jangan sentuh, jangan peluk, jangan mendekat!"

Willem kelihatan terpana sejenak sebelum berdecak kesal. "Apa-apaan sih? Dasar cemburuan! Aku kan sudah punya Rio, tak akan mengambil Matthew!" serunya.

"Tetap saja jangan menyentuhnya, Mattie hanya milikku yang awesome ini!" seru Gilbert, yang sukses membuat wajah Matthew bersemu merah. Detik berikutnya, sebuah buku tebal mampir ke kepalanya.

"Siapa yang milikmu? Dia itu adikku, makhluk asem! Jangan sekali-kali menyebutnya sebagai milikmu!" seru Alfred dengan tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu-kalau-kau-berani-mengakui-Matthew-sebagai-pacarmu-lagi-meskipun-itu-kenyataan-sekalipun pada Gilbert yang langsung menciut ketakutan.

"Yes, sir" kata Gilbert sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Matthew.

"Kasihan, masih belum direstui, ya? Malangnya nasibmu, Gilbert…" kata Rio dengan senyum mengejek pada pemuda Albino yang ketakutan itu sambil memeluk bahu Willem dari belakang. "Kau terlalu asem, sih…"

"Berisik, deh, Rio! Orang gak awesome jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku yang awesome ini!" seru Gilbert kesal.

"Yah, marah…" kata Rio.

Tepat saat itu, sesuatu terjadi…

Saat Bella berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengekor di belakang Rio, alarm langsung berbunyi nyaring. Feliciano yang saat itu kembali asyik berbicara dengan Lovino, Ludwig, dan Antonio (yang sudah kembali ceria) langsung berubah serius dan berlari ke arah komputernya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. Wajahnya langsung pucat saat dia melihat hasil pemeriksaan di komputernya.

"Ti…tidak mungkin…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Feli?" tanya Ludwig sambil berdiri di belakang kekasihnya itu, mencoba mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada…sinyal dari alat pelacak di rumah ini. Ada seseorang yang membawa alat pelacak. Kita…ketahuan…" kata Feliciano.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Tak diragukan, semua mata langsung bergerak ke arah Bella yang berdiri terpaku dengan wajah pucat di tengah ruangan.

"A…aku…" kata Bella tergagap, mencoba mencari alasan yang bisa membebaskan dirinya. Tapi dia tahu itu sia-sia, semua bukti jelas menunjukkan kalau dialah yang membawa alat pelacak itu, karena alarm itu hanya berbunyi tepat saat dia berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

Dan memang kenyataannya alat pelacak itu masih tersembunyi di balik kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Sudah kuduga kau terlibat dalam hal ini karena tingkahmu aneh! Tapi aku tidak akan menyangka kau akan setega itu hingga membawa musuh ke sini!" seru Willem marah pada adiknya.

Bella langsung berjengit mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Sakit, kata-kata kakaknya itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Dia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia hanya…

Bella melirik Rio yang terlihat terpaku berdiri di samping kakaknya. Gadis Belgium itu langsung mengigit bibirnya pelan.

_Aku hanya tidak mau…kak Willem dan kak Rio membenciku…_pikir Bella.

"Bella, katakan padaku, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengkhianati rekanmu sendiri? Karena aku sebagai kakakmu, jelas tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu!" bentak Willem.

Akhirnya Bella tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Rasa sakit, bingung, ketakutan…semuanya bercampur jadi satu…

Menjadi kemarahan…

"Aku juga bukannya ingin melakukannya, tahu! Aku punya alasanku sendiri! Dia mengancamku! Dia mengancamku kalau aku tidak mau membantunya, dia akan membocorkan soal Ridho!" seru Bella marah. Sedetik setelah dia berkata begitu, dia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ridho?" tanya Rio bingung. "Kau…kenal dengannya?" tiba-tiba pandangannya langsung berubah marah. "Kau terlibat dalam kasus itu? Kau tahu siapa yang membuat adikku seperti itu?" serunya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

Bella langsung terduduk lemas di lantai ruang keluarga. Dia memang bodoh, sekarang dia sendirlah yang membawa lehernya ke tiang gantungan…konyol…

Rio langsung berjalan ke arah Bella dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Bella, katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ridho. Apa…andil yang kau lakukan dalam penyerangannya?" tanya Rio, suaranya parau saat dia memikirkan adiknya yang dulu mengalami amnesia dan terbaring lemas di rumah sakit itu. Meski kejadian itu sudah terjadi lima tahun lalu, dia masih mencari pelakunya. Dia tak bisa memaafkan pelakunya, meski kini keadaan adiknya itu sudah membaik dan dia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya dan mulai mengingat masa lalunya…tetap saja…

Bella masih terdiam, tidak, haruskah dia katakan? Rio tak pernah memaafkan pelaku penyerangan adiknya itu. Apa itu berarti kalau dia tahu, dia juga akan membenci Bella?

"Bella…" kata Rio.

"Bella, katakan semuanya, atau aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi!" seru Willem pada adiknya itu.

Bella menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku…adalah orang yang memberikan informasi soal keberadaan Ridho kepada para mafia yang memburunya" kata Bella.

Rio langsung terpaku di tempatnya. Wajah dan gerakan tubuhnya menunjukkan kebingungannya. Dia terlihat bingung, apakah dia harus membentak dan menghajar gadis di hadapannya atau menghiburnya dan memaafkan perbuatan gadis itu pada adiknya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau para mafia itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan" kata Bella, air mata mulai menetes dari bola matanya. "Kukira mereka hanya akan memperingatinya dengan sedikit bentakan dan pukulan. Aku tak mengira mereka akan mengeroyoknya ramai-ramai seperti itu. Maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud menyebabkan Ridho amnesia…" lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Rio hanya terdiam. Dia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Selama ini dia selalu mencari dan membunuh semua orang yang berhubungan dengan kasus Ridho itu tanpa ampun, tapi kali ini…kali ini Bella, adik kekasihnyalah yang berada di hadapannya, orang yang dengan segala bukti dan pengakuannya jelas terlibat dalam kasus itu.

Tanpa sadar kata-kata Kiku bertahun-tahun lalu, saat dia baru saja bergabung dalam kelompok yakuzanya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_**Apa kau siap menanggung kenyataan kalau misalnya orang yang terlibat dalam kasus adikmu itu ternyata orang yang sangat dekat denganmu, Rio-san? Terkadang ada kalanya…memaafkan adalah jalan yang terbaik, kalau tidak, apa arti Tuhan memberikan hati ini untuk kita?"**_

Rio menghela napas. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia melupakan kasus itu, toh sekarang adiknya itu sudah mulai mengingat masa lalunya, dia juga sudah mulai menjalani hidup sebagai orang normal (senormal cara hidup orang dunia hitam), sebagian besar pelaku penyerangan adiknya itu pun sudah terbunuh di tangannya. Membiarkan satu, dua orang bebas bukan masalah besar.

_Lagipula…_Rio memandangi Bella yang kini menangis terisak-isak sambil terus meminta maaf padanya_. Sepertinya Bella memang terlihat menyesal dan tidak tahu apa-apa…,_ pikirnya.

"Lupakan saja kasus itu" kata Rio sambil bangkit dari hadapan Bella dan berjalan ke arah Willem. "Toh kasus itu sudah terjadi lima tahun lalu, tak berguna juga kau ingat terus-menerus"

Bella langsung memandang Rio dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ka…kau tidak marah padaku? Tidak mem…membenciku?" tanyanya.

"Aku marah, kok…" kata Rio. "Ridho adalah adik kesayanganku, wajar aku marah pada siapa pun yang berani melukainya…" Dia kembali menggigit bibirnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak membencimu…dan juga tak menyalahkanmu…"

Bella terdiam sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Dia segera bangkit dan memeluk Rio sejenak sebelum mundur dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada kekasih kakaknya itu. "Terima kasih…kak Rio…" katanya.

"Jadi…" kata Lovino memotong perkataan Bella. "Bella, sebagus dan semengharukan apa pun urusanmu dengan Rio, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Sekarang Aku ingin bertanya padamu" Dia langsung memandang Bella dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa orang yang menyuruhmu untuk membawa alat pelacak ke sini?"

Bella terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandangi Gilbert dan Antonio sejenak sebelum mulutnya terbuka dan membisikkan sebuah nama.

"Kak Francis…" katanya pelan.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"F…Francis? Kak Francis?" tanya Matthew dengan wajah pucat, membayangkan Francis yang merupakan (mantan) sahabat baik kekasihnya itu.

"Dia…masih mendendam masalah Jeanne, ya…" gumam Antonio. Memang, sejak kekasihnya, Jeanne ditembak oleh seorang anggota mafia yang bermaksud menyerang Gilbert dan membuatnya koma, pemuda Perancis itu tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Gilbert atas keadaan kekasihnya itu. Sejak itu, pemuda Perancis itu berhenti menjadi sahabat mereka berdua dan pergi entah kemana. Antonio tak pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi, hingga Bella mengatakan namanya di sini hari ini…

"Dasar manusia yang gak awesome! Memang keadaan Jeanne yang koma itu adalah kesalahanku karena aku tidak sigap melindunginya padahal aku paling dekat dengannya. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk meluapkan kekesalan itu dengan melukai Mattie!" kata Gilbert marah.

"Ya…pokoknya kita sekarang tahu kalau semua ini dilakukan oleh kak Francis, ve~. Berarti sekarang aku bisa mengkonsentrasikan pencarianku pada kak…"

Perkataan Feliciano langsung terputus dengan suara pecahan kaca dan desingan peluru. Lovino langsung berlari dan menerjang Bella, membuat dirinya dan gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan sukses menghindari peluru itu mengenai titik vital. Meski tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindarkan peluru itu dari menyerempet bahu dan lengan mereka.

BRUK!

"Lovi, Bella!" seru Antonio sambil berlari ke arah kedua orang yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu. Ludwig dan Alfred segera menutup tirai jendela di ruangan itu, menghindarkan siapa pun yang ada di luar untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

Willem dan Antonio segera membantu adik dan kekasih mereka itu untuk bangun. Darah merah menetes dari tangan dan bahu mereka berdua. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Antonio.

"Ya…cuma menyerempet lenganku…" kata Lovino.

"Aku juga…hanya terkena bahuku…" kata Bella.

Yao segera menyambar tas medisnya dan memeriksa mereka berdua. "Lukanya tidak dalam, tapi untuk jaga-jaga…kalian berdua ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat penawar rasa sakit" kata Yao setelah membalut luka kedua orang itu dengan perban.

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa menurutmu itu Scott?" tanya Alfred pada Arthur yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Arthur langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seberapa pun brengseknya kak Scott, dia tak pernah menembak wanita dan anak-anak. Fakta bahwa si penembak ini ingin menembak Bella cukup membuktikan kalau dia bukan kak Scott" kata Arthur.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Alfred.

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pasti Francis…yang melakukannya…si bloody frog itu…" kata Arthur.

Di gedung di kejauhan, Francis berdiri, sebuah senapan tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sebuah senyum bengis tersungging di bibirnya.

Dia tahu dia tak berhasil menembak dan menghabisi Bella, tapi well, itu bukan masalah. Berkat itu, rencananya untuk menyiksa Gilbert dengan membunuh dan menyiksa semua orang yang dekat dengannya perlahan-lahan akan berjalan baik.

Dan cara itu akan terlaksana…jika ada saksi hidup yang bisa memberitahu betapa menakutkannya dia saat dia serius, dalam hal ini Bella dan Lovino pasti sudah cukup membuat Gilbert tegang dan gugup…dia pasti akan lebih waspada…

Tanpa dia ketahui kalau dia kini sebenarnya tengah menari di telapak tangan Francis…dan saat dia tahu…semunya sudah terlambat…

Francis menarik keluar handphonenya dan membawanya ke telinganya…menunggu sambungannya tersambung kepada orang yang dia tuju… Francis menjilat bibirnya, merasakan ketegangan yang memompa adrenalin berpacu di tubuhnya.

_Panggung telah dibuka, Gilbert…kau dan aku…akan bermain sebagai tokoh utamanya…apa kau bisa memainkan peranmu dengan baik…di dalam panggung berdarah ini…_

_Karena jika kau tak bisa, nyawa 'putri'mu tercinta, Matthieulah taruhannya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee~saya berhasil bikin Francis jadi antagonis! –dikubur mawar berduri-. **

**Buat para penggemar Francis maaf ya, saya bikin dia jadi antagonis, tapi saya belakangan ini lagi keki banget ama Perancis. Ngapain ni negara ngejajah Arthur selama 133 tahun? Ngapain ni orang manas-manasin Amerika sehingga America semakin getol meminta revolusi dari England? Ngapain ni negara pernah ngelakuin aliansi sama Scotland? Ngapain ni negara pernah ngebesarin Canada? Ngapain nih negara pernah nyerang Holy Roman empire sehingga dia jadi berpisah sama ChibiItalia? Kenapa sifat penduduk negaranya nyebelin banget karena gak mau menerima perbedaan budaya? Kenapa ni negara menolak bahasa Inggris dengan sangat? Kenapa ni negara bahasanya susah banget? Kenapa nilai ujian bahasa Perancis saya rata-rata? -oke, malah OOT- **

**Jadi begitulah, saya strees dan kesel banget sama Perancis akhir-akhir ini sehingga saya bikin abang France jadi antagonis dan…sepertinya sikapnya sedikit buruk (mana ada antagonis yang sifatnya gak buruk?), maaf ya abang~ cuma buat fanfic ini, kok…mungkin…-digiles di mesin anggur-. **

**Dan pairing buat Francis tentu saja France ama Jeanne D'arc, bagi yang mau protes, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan saja kenyataan kalau dua orang ini hint cintanya banyak banget, dan juga…rasanya Francis cuma gak playboy dan mesum, serta bertingkah dewasa kalau Jeanne yang jadi pasangannya…bener-bener wanita yang hebat…bisa mengubah Francis yang begitu jadi dewasa dan gentleman...sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi sebenarnya…-dilempar pedang anggar-**

**Dan…so sorry…kalau cerita chapter ini kesannya rada maksa…ya…saya bingung soalnya gimana supaya kesannya ni chapter panjang tapi gak monoton…jadi beginilah hasilnya…**

**Oke, waktunya berbalas review sebelum saya tambah malas…**

**Matthew Shinez: Em…chapter ini…rasanya ada romance gak sih? Kayaknya gak ada ya…-digiles- Huwaaa…maaf, cerita ini memang gak bisa maksa romance~salah sendiri, Lovino terlalu tsundere, susah ngebayangin romancenya, kenapa sih dia gak bisa manis dikit kayak adiknya? Padahal kan kalau dia manis cerita cinta dia ama Antonio pasti berakhir bahagia –digiles Lovino karena ngegosip gak bener-. Dan masalah Rio ama Kiku…itu sih karena saya rasa di negara Asia negara yang punya organisasi mafia tuh cuma China, Jepang, sama Hong Kong aja, makanya saya masukin Indo ke keluarganya Kiku, karena…ya…dari tiga negara itu yang punya hubungan langsung ama Indo cuma Japan. Kyaa~saya cinta dark Japan! Hoho…dark Japan yang begitu keren~menyemei Indo pas jaman penjajahan, wohoo~keren sekaliii, Japan yang biasanya oh so uke dengan sifat malu-malu dan pendiam bertranformasi menjadi seme yang garang dan buas, KYAAAA! –orang galau yang bilang keren ke penjajah negara sendiri- ya itulah alasannya. Negara asean lain…hmmm…saya sih mikirnya sih semuanya hidup tenang kecuali Malay yang ikut kakaknya masuk dunia hitam. Soalnya saya kira dengan sifat Rio, dia gak bakal mau adik-adiknya yang lain ikutan masuk keluarga dunia hitam, begitulah…makasih atas reviewnya ya…**

**Aiko-chan Lumierra: Nih sudah saya masukin Francis sebagai antagonisnya, silakan anda kuliti dia, siram pake air lemon, bubuhi garam dan bumbu, dan bakar hidup-hidup –digampar Francis- USUK? Uhh…saya belum punya ide, mungkin chapter depan ya? –digaplok- makasih udah review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Yak, saya udah munculin Antonio ama Lovinonya, tapi saya perlu nata otak dulu, soalnya di pikiran saya, bos=seme, sementara di sini bos=uke, karena bosnya adalah Lovino, mungkin saya berguru nonton KHR dulu buat ngeliat gimana bos bisa jadi uke…-dilempar tomat- makanya romancenya gak bisa cepat kayaknya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan terima kasih sudah review…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Francisnya…bener, tapi sayang, alasannya membenci semuanya salah~ dia benci mereka karena pacarnya sekarat…sebenarnya ini dendam gak beralasan…tapi saya rasa cinta itu memang bisa bikin orang bertindak aneh…termasuk mendendam pada orang lain…begitulah, terima kasih udah review.**

**Bonnefoy Clementie: Iya, saya gak niat bunuh abang anda, soalnya saya pikir-pikir ni abang anda sudah malang, kalau saya bunuh malang banget nasibnya, iya kan? Jadi…gak tega saya, lagian saya takut kena karma, ntar saya bunuh Francis jangan-jangan ujian bahasa Perancis saya nilainya rata-rata lagi…AHHH…pokoknya saya harus bisa seneng ama Francis semester ini…atau pelajarannya gak masuk, dan alamat gak lulus saya…-OOT, mbak…- oke, makasih udah review ya…**

**: Oke, sudah saya katakan kalau orang yang dendam ini adalah Francis. Apa masih penasaran? Kalau masih, terus baca ya –PLAKK-. Oke, makasih reviewnya…**

**Shinju Ageha: What, NethereSpain? Wah, saya bisa disembelih ama Rio atau ditembak Lovino nih kalau berani bikin pair ini…mikir-mikir dulu ya…-digiles- Dan Kiku…tunggu chapter-chapter depan ya… Dan…alurnya lambat? Begitukah? Ya, maklum, saya juga dapat idenya lambat… –digaplok-oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

**Oke, seperti biasa bagi para reader fanfic ini, sangat diharap reviewnya, oke? **

**Sekian**


	7. Chapter 7

Tidak lama kemudian, Yao, Ivan, Rio, Lovino, dan Bella siap untuk menuju rumah sakit. Willem tadinya bersikeras untuk ikut, tapi Rio memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu lebih baik berada di sini untuk menjaga Matthew dan bahwa dia bisa menjaga Bella. Di bawah tekanan itu, Willem akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Rio yang pergi menemani adiknya.

Tidak lama setelah mobil Ivan meninggalkan rumah, telepon rumah segera berbunyi. Antonio, yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan telepon segera mengangkatnya dan berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Halo, di sini Gilbert Beilschmidt yang awesome" katanya dengan suara yang begitu mirip dengan Gilbert. Pemuda Spanyol ini memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah-ubah suaranya, menjadikannya orang yang paling sesuai untuk sebuah misi penyamaran.

"Francis…" kata Antonio sesaat kemudian. Semuanya langsung berjengit. Tanpa diminta, Antonio segera menyalakan speaker di telepon itu, membuat suara Francis bisa didengar oleh mereka semua. Dia segera menyerahkan teleponnya pada Gilbert dengan pandangan memperingatkan, sebelum berbalik ke arah Willem. Willem menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menarik Matthew keluar dari ruangan tempat semua orang itu berada. Matthew tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan ini, karena sudah jelas, kalau pembicaraan ini pasti akan menyangkut dirinya. Francis pasti akan menjadikan Matthew targetnya…tanpa ragu…

Karena arti pemuda Canada itu bagi Gilbert sama besarnya dengan arti Jeanne bagi pemuda Perancis itu.

Setelah yakin Matthew dan Willem sudah menghilang dari ruang keluarga, Gilbert segera menggeram ke telepon itu. "Mau apa kau, Francis?" tanyanya dengan marah.

"Ah, mon cheri, dingin sekali. Begitukah caramu menyapa sahabatmu ini?" tanya Francis dari seberang sana.

Gilbert langsung tertawa masam. "Sahabat? Tolong jangan bercanda karena bercandaanmu itu sangat gak awesome! Kau sendiri yang memutuskan persahabatan kita, dan sekarang mengaku sebagai sahabatku? Apa kau mengigau? Mengigau di siang bolong itu gak awesome, Francis…" kata Gilbert.

Francis balas tertawa. "Ah ya, benar juga ya…ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar pacarmu? Apa Mathieu masih semanis biasanya?" tanya Francis.

Gilbert langsung menggeram. "Jangan berani menyebut nama Mattie dengan mulut kotormu itu! Lagipula apa hakmu menanyakan kabar Mattie? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" seru Gilbert. "Lagipula…" dia menggeretakkan giginya. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya karena kau sudah tahu semuanya"

Francis kembali tertawa. "Oh ya, ya, tapi…" dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "…Bukankah lebih asyik mendengar kabarnya langsung, soal luka-lukanya langsung…dari mulutmu sendiri?"

Dan saat itu Gilbert langsung meledak.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Francis! Kalau kau membenciku karena Jeanne, kau boleh membenciku sesukamu! Tapi kau menyiksa Mattie, kau melukai Mattie, dan kau hampir membunuhnya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Francis! Tega melibatkan orang yang tidak ada hubungannya…"

"Dia berhubungan" kata Francis tenang memotong ucapan Gilbert. "Dia berhubungan dengan semuanya"

"Apa hubungan Mattie dengan semua ini?" seru Gilbert.

"Dia kekasihmu, kan mon cheri?" kata Francis dengan tenang. "Orang yang kau cintai, sayangi, dan pedulikan dengan seluruh hatimu. Orang yang ingin selalu kau lindungi dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Orang yang selalu ingin dirinya berada di sampingmu…dan orang…yang tanpanya kau akan merasa hancur". Pemuda Perancis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Karena itu sungguh tepat untuk melukainya…karena dengan itu…kau akan semakin dan semakin terluka…sesuai keinginanku…"

Gilbert kembali menggeram. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kembali melukai Mattie?" tanya Gilbert.

Francis hanya menghela napas. "Dan kau pikir aku tidak bisa lepas dari tanganmu itu dan kembali melukainya, mon cheri?" tanya Francis.

Gilbert menggigit bibirnya. Ya, dia tahu Francis adalah seseorang yang bisa jadi sangat licik kalau dia mau. Kemampuannya dalam merayu gadis…membuatnya sangat ahli dalam bersilat lidah dan bermulut manis. Pemuda Perancis itu sangat ahli memainkan kata-kata, dia bisa menghancurkan seseorang hanya dengan bantuan suara yang keluar dari bibir beracunnya itu.

Dan hal itu menakutkan…karena dia tahu…luka hati akibat kata-kata jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik dan darah akibat senjata. Luka fisik bisa disembuhkan…tapi luka hati…meski bertahun-tahun pun, luka hati tak akan lenyap, akan terus ada…sampai ajal menjemput…

Dan dia tidak mau, sungguh tak mau, Matthew merasakan itu…

"Tapi aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menghentikanku" kata Francis tiba-tiba, sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terpaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Alfred tiba-tiba, dia sudah tak sanggup untuk diam. Sejak dia mendengar kata Francis keluar dari mulut Antonio, dia sudah menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk mencegah dirinya membentak pemuda Perancis itu.

"Ah, itu suara Alfred, kan? Jadi kalian semua lengkap ada di sana, ya?" kata Francis, nada suaranya terdengar senang…terlalu senang. "Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengulang-ulang perkataanku"

"Hentikan basa-basimu dan cepat jelaskan apa rencana gak awesomemu, Francis!" desis Gilbert kesal. Dia sudah berada di ambang kebatasannya. Saat ini yang diinginkannya hanyalah mengakhiri pembicaraan ini secepat mungkin dan menangkap Francis, mungkin menghajarnya sekali atau dua kali…

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk bertemu denganku, dan menangkapku kalau kalian mau" kata Francis sambil tertawa. "Kalian semua, datanglah ke rumah besar di samping pelabuhan, aku akan berada di sana" dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada bengis. "Dan dengan semua, maksudku juga bersama Arthur, Feliciano, dan Matthieu. Aku tahu pasti kalau kalian tidak akan membawa mereka bertiga ke tempat berbahaya…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Gilbert langsung mengepalkan tangan marah, Alfred langsung memeluk Arthur dengan waspada, dan Feliciano langsung mencengkeram lengan kemeja Ludwig dengan ketakutan.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Ludwig dengan suara tenang yang terdengar jelas dipaksakan. Tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk mengetahui kemarahan yang amat sangat yang ada di dalam hatinya, cukup melihat pegangan tangannya yang sangat erat di tangan Feliciano dan dari sorot matanya yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan kemarahan, semua itu sangat jelas menunjukkan perasaannya yang marah pada pemuda Perancis itu.

"Mereka akan kuundang untuk minum teh di rumahku" kata Francis. "Ya tentu saja tidak, mereka akan jadi target yang paling mudah untuk diserang, kan?"

Ludwig, Alfred, dan Gilbert langsung memandang marah ke arah telepon itu, jika pandangan bisa membunuh, saat ini Francis pasti sudah mati tercincang dan terpotong-potong dengan begitu mengenaskan.

"Kau…" geram Gilbert.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menolaknya, mon cheri" kata Francis dengan tenang. "Tapi pikirkanlah dengan baik, aku menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela. Aku bisa mencari kalian dengan mudah, tapi kalian…tak bisa mencariku dengan leluasa. Kalian menang di jumlah, tapi itulah kerugian kalian. Kalian yang tinggal berkelompok akan sangat terlihat, membuatku mudah menemukan kalian…ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk kalian menangkapku dengan mudah…"

"Kau…berani bersumpah kalau kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan diri kalau kami menangkapmu?" tanya Arthur. "Karena kurasa seorang bloody frog sepertimu bukan tipe orang yang mau menyerahkan diri secara sukarela. Apa ini jebakan?"

"Terserah kalian mau menganggap ini jebakan atau bukan" kata Francis. "Secara pribadi, aku akan menganggap ini sebagai kebaikan hatiku. Dan tentu saja kalau kalian menangkapku aku akan menyerahkan diri. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan diri melawan sesuatu yang sia-sia, kan?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam memikirkan perkataan Francis.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian sampai tengah malam hari ini. Kapanpun kalian mau, datanglah kesini, tapi aku juga tidak mengharuskan kalian datang, kalian bisa membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga kalian atas tawaranku. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan…jangan menyesal, kalau aku kembali melarikan diri, memburu kalian, dan melukai Matthieu, Gilbert…atau mungkin bukan hanya Matthieu…" kata Francis.

Gil kembali menggeram. "Kurang ajar, baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu, tapi ingat, Francis, kalau aku berhasil menemukanmu, akan kubuat kau menyesal" seru Gilbert marah.

Francis hanya tertawa. "Aku menantikan itu, Gilbert. Aku akan menunggumu untuk melakukannya, kalau kau bisa…"

Setelah itu sambungan langsung terputus, menyisakan denging kosong yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan dalam suasana tegang seperti ini.

Mendengar keadaan yang sudah sunyi senyap, Willem dan Matthew kembali berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat atmosfir muram dan tegang yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Dasar manusia gak awesome!" seru Gilbert sambil membanting telepon di tangannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa…yang Francis inginkan?" tanya Willem, bagaimanapun adiknya yang nyaris tewas tertembak di tangan pemuda Perancis itu cukup untuk memberikan alasan baginya untuk waspada.

"Dia ingin kita…well, mungkin bukan kita, Willem, hanya Gilbert dan yang lainnya untuk datang ke rumahnya yang berada di samping pelabuhan" kata Antonio. "Dia menunggu di sana, katanya"

"Apa itu bukan jebakan?" tanya Matthew pelan.

"Semuanya juga berpikir seperti itu, Mattie…" kata Alfred sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. "Tapi dia tidak memberikan kita pilihan. Dia bilang kalau kita membiarkannya lolos, dia akan memburu kita"

"Kalau begitu…kita harus ke sana, kan ve~" kata Feliciano ragu-ragu. Tangannya agak sedikit gemetar, menunjukkan kalau dia masih ketakutan.

Gilbert memandangi sekelilingnya dan mengigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mau melibatkan mereka semua. Francis sudah jelas mengincar orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, tentu orang seperti Feliciano atau Ludwig juga akan masuk dalam daftar korbannya. Membawa mereka berdua dalam masalah ini…tentu akan berakibat fatal. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ludwig, Feliciano, atau pun Matthew.

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali membukanya dan memandangi Antonio dan Willem. "Antonio, Willem, pergi ke rumah sakit dan beritahukan hal ini pada Ivan dan Lovino yang gak awesome itu. Ada kemungkinan kita membutuhkan bala bantuan atau semacamnya, dan juga…untuk jaga-jaga kalau Francis memutuskan untuk menyerang ke sana"

Willem baru saja membuka mulut untuk menentangnya saat Antonio mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Willem dan membuat pemuda Belanda itu terdiam. "Baiklah, aku mengerti" kata Antonio sambil meraih jaketnya dan mulai memakainya. "Tapi…" dia berjalan keluar bersama Willem. "…Aku ingin kalian semua…kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Pastikan aku…bisa melihat dan berbicara lagi dengan kalian saat kalian kembali…" katanya. "Terutama kau, Gilbert…aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tewas…"

Gilbert hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. "Kau pikir aku yang awesome ini siapa, Antonio? Yakinlah…aku pasti kembali dengan selamat" katanya.

Antonio hanya memandangnya sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk menunjukkan kalau dia percaya dengan janji Gilbert padanya. Dia segera memasuki mobilnya bersama Willem dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang meninggalkan kediaman mereka…

Gilbert menghela napas dan kembali memandang semua 'rekan kerja' sekaligus 'keluarga'nya itu. "Aku akan pergi sendirian. Dia hanya punya masalah denganku, tak ada urusan dengan kalian" kata Gilbert dengan tenang sebelum berjalan pergi untuk mengambil pedangnya.

"A…apa?" seru Alfred. "Tapi Francis jelas-jelas menginginkan kita semua berada di sana?"

"Dan tidak ada keharusan untuk kita mematuhinya" kata Gilbert. "Aku bisa saja pergi sendirian"

"Jangan bercanda, bruder!" seru Ludwig. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian ke sana?"

"Benar, Gilbert" kata Arthur. "Francis menginginkan kita pergi ke rumahnya, tentu karena dia punya keuntungan untuk berada di sana. Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu pergi sendirian? Pergi sendirian sama saja dengan berjalan langsung ke dalam perangkapnya, Gilbert!"

"Tapi…" kata Gilbert.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku, kak Gilbert…" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum. "Aku memang lemah dan tak bisa bertarung, tapi…" dia kembali menggenggam tangan Ludwig dengan erat. "Ludwig akan menjagaku, dan kalau pertarungan tidak bisa dihindarkan…aku akan tahu diri untuk menjauh…"

"Benar, Gil" kata Matthew. "Kau tidak perlu memperlakukan kami semua seperti orang lain. Aku kekasihmu, kan?" Dia berjalan ke hadapan Gilbert dan mengelus pipi Gilbert pelan. "Aku juga bukan orang lemah, Gil…aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…"

Dia pun mencium bibir Gilbert dengan lembut. "…Tolong, bawa aku bersamamu, Gilbert…" kata Matthew pelan.

Gilbert terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian semua memang orang bodoh yang gak awesome…" katanya pelan.

"Hei, kalau kita tidak bodoh, kita tidak akan hidup seperti ini, kan?" kata Alfred sambil menyeringai. "Hanya orang bodoh yang suka bermain-main menantang bahaya seperti ini"

"Kurasa kau benar…" kata Gilbert sambil mengusap rambut Matthew dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut, tapi ingat, kita semua…pengecualian untuk Feli, mungkin…bertanggung jawab atas nyawa kita sendiri…"

Semuanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" kata Gilbert. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi…"

Mereka pun segera berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka dan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing. Feliciano dan Ludwig memasuki mobil BMW hitam milik Ludwig, Alfred dan Arthur memasuki mobil Aston Martin hitam milik Arthur, dan Gilbert dan Matthew memasuki mobil Ferrari hitam milik Gilbert. Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga mobil itu pun segera berjalan meninggalkan kediaman mereka…

* * *

><p>Francis tersenyum sambil mematikan handphonenya. Dia memandang ke sebelahnya, ke arah sebuah ranjang berwarna putih. Di ranjang itu, terbaring seorang gadis berambut pirang yang manis…dia terlihat tertidur lelap…jikasaja tidak ada masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya dan berbagai selang yang tersambung ke tubuh rampingnya yang pucat.<p>

Francis mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan putih pucat yang terasa dingin itu dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia mencium tangan gadis itu dengan lembut sebelum mencium pipi dan dahi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Sebentar lagi, Jeanne, sebentar lagi aku akan membalaskan dendam kita berdua kepada Gilbert. Tunggulah…" bisik Francis dengan lembut di telinga gadis itu. "Akan kubuat Gilbert menyesal karena membuatmu seperti ini…"

Dia pun segera berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar. Sebuah senyum keji tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya…Gilbert…bayarlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jeanne, dengan nyawamu setelah kau tenggelam dalam penderitaan yang sangat…"

* * *

><p>Ketiga mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar. Keenam orang itu segera keluar dan berdiri mengamati rumah itu dengan seksama.<p>

"Hei, kau yakin ada orang di rumah ini? Kelihatannya rumah ini kosong" kata Alfred sambil mengamati rumah ini. "Jangan-jangan dia menipu kita"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam?" tanya Arthur. "Siapa tahu dia menunggu atau menyiapkan seseorang di dalam untuk melawan kita"

"Ide bagus" kata Gilbert. Dia pun segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Mereka segera berjalan masuk dan mengamati bagian dalam rumah itu.

"Rumah ini…sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak ditinggali" kata Ludwig sambil mengamati debu yang mulai mengendap di beberapa tempat. "Kurasa dia tidak ada di sini, dia memang bermaksud menipu kita"

Baru saja perkataannya selesai, terjadi ledakan yang cukup keras, membuat semuanya langsung berlutut.

"A…apa itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Bom? Si bloody frog itu memasang bom di sini?" tanya Arthur.

"Kelihatannya kita beruntung, bomnya meledak sebelum kita tiba di lantai dua. Seandainya kita berada di sana, kita pasti sudah tewas, iya kan, Iggy?" tanya Alfred.

Ludwig terdiam sambil memandang ke arah lantai dua. Sedetik kemudian, matanya langsung melebar dan dia segera memeluk Feliciano dengan erat, melindungi tubuh pemuda Italia itu dengan tubuhnya. Sedetik setelah itu, sebuah ledakan yang lebih keras, terjadi, ledakan itu meruntuhkan lantai dua, menghujani mereka semua dengan puing-puing bangunan yang mulai runtuh.

Alfred berusaha mendatangi Arthur yang ada di sebelahnya, tapi dia hanya berhasil meraih tangan pemuda Inggris itu sebelum reruntuhan bangunan itu menimbun mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan.

Gilbert berusaha membawa Matthew keluar, tapi dia sudah terlambat dan hanya sempat melindungi pemuda Canada itu di balik tubuhnya sebelum reruntuhan bangunan itu menimpa mereka.

Dan dalam sekejap mata, bangunan besar itu pun roboh, rata dengan tanah…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Horeee~cliffhangernya keren ya~kalau begitu inilah akhir dari cerita saya –digiles para readers-**

**Bercanda…chapter selanjutnya masih banyak kok. Tunggu saja kemunculan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan…-ngeliat script- kayaknya saya harus naik rating ya…soalnya ceritanya semakin gloomy aja…**

**Dan kembali…mohon maaf, karena chapter ini pendek. Chapter selanjutnya pasti akan lebih panjang! Yakin! Janji! Suer!**

**Oke, sebelum saya semakin ngaco merambling dan ngomong gak jelas, waktunya balas review…**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Silakan saja anda kuliti abang Francis, saya sih gak masalah…-ditimpuk anggur- dan dendam itu kan hal yang hebat…sanggup menggerakkan seseorang. Wajarlah kalau motif Francis tuh karena dendam…dan anda kesel sama Francis? Gak, saya gak nyalahin anda, saya sangat maklum…-digiling- hohoho…posesif dan overprotektif…itulah Gilbert dan Alfred! Yaaayyy~ mereka memang tak berubah dan tak akan pernah berubah…-loe ngomong apa soh,Mbak- oke, makasih udah review…**

**Miss. Celesta: Anda juga bosan ya…emang bahasa perancis tuh pronounsesyennya susah amiirrr~ mau rubuh rasanya…tapi ya…udah terlanjur ngambil, harus dijalani deh… tapi Francis itu memang kejem, loh…apalagi masa-masa perangnya dia ama Arthur, wuih, kejem sekali ini orang satu, bener-bener tampan…kenapa ya saya ini lebih cinta sama sisi darknya abang France daripada manusia mesum kayak sekarang? –ditimpuk-. Ya udahlah, makasih udah review ya…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Kamu juga punya pelajaran bahasa Perancis? Sama dong… eh, kamu mau belajar bahasanya Antonio, saya malah mau belajar bahasanya Luddy ama Gil…tapi nasib, tuh bahasa anak dua susahnya lebih daripada bahasanya abang France…hiks, kenapa di jurusan saya gak ada kelas bahasanya Antonio atau Feli, sih? –digampar karena OOT-. Abang Francis jahat? Tentu dia harus jahat, kalau nggak jahat, dia gak bakal jadi antagonis, dong ya…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Ya…pelakunya adalah Francis! Horeee –digampar Francis- dan em…masalah fanfic eyeshield 21…saya mau hiatus dulu bentar dari fandom itu…maklum gara-gara Hetalia…ide fandom lain telah menguap menghilang…jadi saya harus mutar nyari ide dulu…dan untuk sementara fokus ke Hetalia dulu. Buat saya…say no to hiatus in fandom Hetalia! Jadi fandom lain…sabar ya~. Jadi Maaf ya~. Makasih udah review… **

**Matthew Shinez: Francis…wajarlah dia dendam sama Gil. Jadi ya…memang Scott, Natalia, dan Francis memang punya dendam sendiri, dan saya baru sadar, kalau orang-orang yang mereka dendamin semuanya berhubungannya ke Matthew! (Alfred dan Arthur kakaknya Matthew dan Gil pacarnya Matthew). Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang aneh…apa saya waktu itu segitu pinginnya jadiin Matthew korban ya? –dilempar kumajirou- dan yeaahhh~ katakan cinta pada negeri sendiri! Meski jujur Nesia…kalau di hetalia tentu saya lebih cinta Arthur daripada dirimu –ditusuk bambu runcing-. Dan makasih udah review…**

**Shinju Ageha: Francis? Keren? Memang itu yang saya mau! Saya kan gak cinta sama Francis yang mesum dan gaje macam sekarang! Saya cinta Francis yang gelap dan licik macam dirinya di masa lalu, seperti saya lebih mencintai diri para penjajah negara lain di masa lalu, macam PirateEngland, ConquistadorSpain, DarkJapan, darkNethere…AHHH~kenapa para negara ini saat menjajah negara sangatlah kereennn~ –ni anak galau, penjajah malah disukai-…dan dia dan Jeanne serasi? Pastinya…kan cuma gadis ini yang Francis istimewakan…tentu mereka serasi. Melayucest? Hmm…tunggu chapter-chapter depan ya…saya masih gak bisa munculin Malay, soalnya Indonya sendiri kan masih di London, dia harus pulang kampung dulu kalau mau ketemu adiknya dan Kiku… –ditimpuk- jadi sabar aja yaa~ makasih udah review…**

**Kureha-alpha: Setuju, dark Japan adalah penjajah paling TOP di Asia untuk saya! Kenapa bilang di Asia? Karena di Eropa ada PirateEngland dan ConquistadorSpain yang telah menjajah hati saya! –dicakar-. Kenapa Ivan ama Yao gak mesra-mesraan? Maklum, Rochu itu susah nulisnya…-berkelit dia- Dan Giripan…rencananya emang ada, tapi bukan chapter depan, ya…jadi tunggu aja dengan sabar dan terus baca fanfic saya –BRAKKK-. Baiklah, terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio menghela napas saat dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar rumah sakit. Dia melirik sekilas ke dalam kamar di depannya dan melihat Yao yang berdiri sambil merawat Gilbert yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Antonio menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak baik sejak dia tiba di rumah sakit, dan perasaan itu menjadi kenyataan saat dia pergi menuju rumah yang dimaksud Francis bersama Willem dan Rio, dan menemukan rumah itu telah rata dengan tanah, dengan mereka semua terkubur di bawahnya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa mengatakan mereka beruntung, hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan, padahal biasanya orang yang berada dalam kondisi mereka pasti sudah hancur tak bernyawa di bawah reruntuhan itu.

Suara pintu digeser membuyarkan pemikirannya. Pemuda Spanyol itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau Yao telah berdiri di hadapannya, memegang beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Antonio.

Yao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk ukuran orang yang terkubur di bawah bangunan, dia bisa dikatakan luka ringan, aru. Tapi dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, Gilbertlah yang lukanya paling parah, aru…mungkin…" gumam Yao pelan sambil kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Gilbert berbaring, diikuti oleh Antonio.

"Diagnosisnya?" tanya Antonio.

"Lengan kanan patah, beberapa luka lebam, dan kaki kanan terkilir, sedikit benturan di kepala, tapi tidak sampai gegar otak, aru…" kata Yao sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Yah…tapi lukanya ringan, menurut perkiraanku, dengan istirahat total, maksimal seminggu, dia akan sembuh total, aru"

Jujur, pemuda China itu mengakui kalau di saat seperti ini, dia tidak suka bekerja di dunia belakang. Oh tidak, bukannya dia tidak tahu diri atau bersyukur…bagaimanapun Ivan sudah memberikan lebih dari cukup untuk Yao, bahkan dia berpikir, hutang budi yang dimilikinya pada Ivan tak bisa dia balas seumur hidupnya, bahkan dengan nyawanya sekalipun.

Dulu, dia hanyalah seseorang yang miskin, seseorang yang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi dokter untuk bisa memberikan adik-adiknya kesehatan dan kemampuan hidup yang lebih baik. Tentu sebagai orang miskin, biaya untuk belajar ilmu kedokteran bagaikan tak terjangkau, dia harus berhutang ke sana dan kemari, hingga akhirnya hutangnya menumpuk. Saat dia berpikir untuk menamatkan saja mimpinya dan membiarkan mimpinya itu terkubur, Ivan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya.

Tentu pada awalnya dia menolak, yang sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh, mengingat reputasi keluarga Braginsky bukanlah reputasi keluarga baik-baik, banyak desas-desus (atau mungkin fakta) tentang keluarga itu mengurusi dan memimpin dunia belakang di Rusia dan pecahan negara-negara uni soviet, kekuasaan keluarga mereka yang cukup menakutkan bahkan katanya sanggup membuat pemerintahan Rusia sendiri takluk di bawah mereka, tapi jujur, Yao bukan menolak karena takut dengan desas-desus itu.

Dia takut kalau dia menerima tangan Ivan, dia kembali berhutang budi pada seseorang, dan kemungkinan besar, hutang itu tak akan bisa dia bayar…

Tapi Ivan berkata kalau dia tak usah mengkhawatirkan biaya dan segalanya, pemuda Rusia itu menutup segala biaya yang dia perlukan untuk belajar ilmu kedokteran dan membayar semua hutang-hutangnya, dengan permintaan agar pemuda China itu rela membantunya dan menjadi tangan kanannya, melayaninya seumur hidupnya. Berkat bantuan Ivan, kini dia menjadi salah satu dokter utama di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Rusia, satu dari sekian banyak rumah sakit yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Braginsky.

Membantu Ivan di dunia belakang, dia tak terlalu keberatan, apalagi dunia belakang bukanlah sesuatu yang asing baginya, mengingat sekarang adik-adiknya juga memiliki posisi seperti Ivan, pemimpin organisasi dunia belakang. Dengan adik-adiknya, Kiku Honda dan Lee Xiao Chun menjadi pemimpin mafia Jepang dan Hong Kong, dan adik termudanya, Im Yong Soo menjadi tangan kanan Xiao Chun di jajaran mafia Hong Kong, dunia belakang tentu bukanlah dunia yang bisa dihindarinya. Yah, setidaknya dia boleh bersyukur karena adik perempuannya, Xiao Mei, mendapat pekerjaan yang agak 'waras' di dunia depan, sebagai inspektur polisi bagian kriminalitas, meski sebenarnya itu tidak banyak artinya juga, karena gadis Taiwan itu tetap saja memiliki peran dalam organisasi –organisasi hitam yang dipimpin kakak-kakaknya, karena gadis Taiwan itu bekerja ganda, di kepolisian tentu tugasnya adalah menangkap pelaku kejahatan dan mengadilinya, tetapi pekerjaan terselubung yang diberikan kepadanya oleh kakak-kakaknya kepadanya adalah sebisa mungkin membelokkan fakta, alibi, dan bukti, agar polisi tidak bisa menjerat dan mengetahui keberadaan keluarga-keluarga mafia tempat kakak-kakaknya itu berkuasa…

Hanya satu hal yang sangat dia tak suka dalam pekerjaannya sebagai dokter…sebagian besar rekan kerja dari keluarga Braginsky, keluarga Honda, dan keluarga Chun yang terluka akan datang ke rumah sakitnya, termasuk Ivan dan adik-adiknya sendiri, dan itu sungguh membuatnya sakit…melihat mereka terluka seperti itu…. Dia tak punya masalah kalau orang yang harus dia rawat masih hidup dan hanya memerlukan perawatan, tapi kalau mereka sudah tewas…

Yao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian di hidupnya, tak perlu menambahnya dengan membayangkannya.

Kembali ke kenyataan…

"Jadi secara tekhnis, dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Antonio sambil memandangi sahabatnya yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Yao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Secara fisik, dia baik-baik saja…tapi secara mental…" gumam Yao pelan, tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan hanya terdiam.

Antonio berjengit mendengar perkataan Yao. Ya, memang bukan rahasia kalau kejiwaan pemuda German berambut putih itu tidak terlalu stabil. Satu guncangan pada kejiwaannya dan dia bisa mengamuk dan histeris layaknya orang gila. Pemuda German ini memang berbeda dengan adiknya yang dingin, dia berdarah panas. Tidak jarang letupan-letupan dan ledakan emosi keluar dari dirinya, dan kalau sudah begitu, hanya Matthew yang bisa menghentikannya. Meski memang, Ivan atau Ludwig bisa menghentikannya sampai ke tahap dia bisa berpikir dan bertindak rasional…

Tapi kalau masalah kejiwaan itu dihadapkan dengan Matthew…

Suara erangan dari arah ranjang membuat Antonio dan Yao terdiam. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah ranjang dan melihat Gilbert mulai membuka matanya. Mata merah ruby itu memandang nanar kepada mereka, sebelum kembali normal dan memandang tajam.

"Kalian!" seru Gilbert sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan segera mengaduh kesakitan karena luka di tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, aru. Ada kemungkinan kalau luka itu akan kembali terbuka, aru" kata Yao sambil membantu pemuda German itu untuk duduk di posisi yang memungkinkannya merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana…yang lain?" tanya Gilbert sambil terbatuk dan memegang dadanya.

Antonio dan Yao sedikit berjengit, tapi Gilbert tidak melihatnya. "Em…Alfred dan Arthur…mereka hanya sedikit memar di sana dan di sini. Ludwig hanya berdarah di kepala dan lengan saja, Feliciano bahkan tidak luka sedikit pun, aru, tapi Matthew…" Yao kembali terdiam, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Mattie?" tanya Gilbert.

Antonio menghela napas dan menggenggam tangan Gilbert dengan erat untuk menenangkannya. "Gilbert, kuharap kau mendengarkan ini dengan tenang, lukamu masih belum sembuh, tidak ada gunanya mengamuk" kata Antonio.

Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak. Pandangan matanya mulai berubah dari pandangan bingung ke pandangan ketakutan. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Mattie?

Antonio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gil…kami tidak menemukan Matthew…" katanya pelan.

Otak Gilbert langsung _blank_ begitu dia mendengar perkataan Antonio. Dia tak mau mempercayai pendengarannya. Mattie…kekasihnya itu…tidak, dia tak mungkin menghilang…tidak mungkin.

"A…apa?" tanya Gilbert dengan pelan.

"Kami tidak berhasil menemukan Matthew, Gilbert…" kata Antonio pelan, "Dia tidak ada di manapun, tapi dilihat dari bekas-bekas puing itu, ada beberapa bekas seretan. Gil…aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiranmu, aku juga tidak mau asal bicara, tapi…tapi" Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi mata sahabatnya itu. "Kurasa Francis menculiknya, Gil…"

Mata merah Gilbert langsung terbelalak. Perkataan Antonio terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_Kurasa Francis menculiknya…_

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mattie…kekasihnya itu…kekasihnya itu…tidak mungkin diculik Francis. Tidak, kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin berada di tangan musuh mereka itu. Dia tidak mau percaya…

Karena kalau dia percaya…

Sama saja dengan menyetujui kalau dirinya yang lemah ini tidak berguna. Ya, dia tidak berguna…kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga untuknya, orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hatinya. Diatidak pantas mengaku sebagai pacar Matthew kalau bahkan melindunginya saja dia tidak bisa…

Kalau dia tidak bisa melindungi Matthew…tidak ada artinya dia mengaku kalau dia mencintai Matthew…semua itu…semua perasaan kepada Matthew yang dia begitu banggakan kepada dunia hanyalah sebuah dusta, kebohongan belaka…

"Ka…kau bohong…" kata Gilbert dengan bibir gemetar.

"Hah?" tanya Antonio mendengar perkataan Gilbert.

"Kau bohong, Antonio, kau pasti bohong…" kata Gilbert sambil mencengkeram tangan sahabatnya itu. "An…Antonio…jangan membohongiku…i…itu sama sekali gak awesome…"

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Gil…kenyataannya memang Matthew…" kata Antonio pelan.

"KAU BOHONG!" seru Gilbert keras pada Antonio. "KAU PASTI MEMBOHONGIKU! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

Pandangan Antonio langsung berubah menjadi pandangan tajam. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Gilbert dengan keras, membuat suara tamparan itu bergaung di dinding-dinding putih rumah sakit yang sunyi itu.

Gilbert terpaku begitu dia merasakan panas di pipinya akibat tamparan dari Antonio itu. Tangannya perlahan-lahan terangkat, dia menyentuh pipinya yang kini memerah itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dia memandang Antonio yang kini memandang tajam padanya itu dengan pandangan kaget dan terluka…

"Kau sudah bisa mendengarku dengan benar?" kata Antonio dengan tatapan marah. "Kalau sudah dengarkan aku, Matthew…memang diculik oleh Francis. Kau mau menyangkal itu seribu kali pun tetap tak akan mengubah kenyataan itu, karena itu hentikan menyangkalnya setengah mati seperti itu dan buka matamu pada kenyataan!"

Gilbert hanya terdiam, tidak mau, atau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan dan sakit hati yang dia rasakan. Dia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan dan menahan air matanya yang ingin menetes dari bola mata merah rubynya. Tidak, dia tak boleh menangis, menangis hanya untuk orang lemah dan tidak berguna, yang tidak pernah mau berusaha untuk melakukan apa pun dan juga orang bodoh yang sudah merasa putus asa dengan segalanya…

Tapi bukankah itu perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang?

Pandangan mata Antonio segera melembut begitu dia melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dia segera memandang ke arah Yao sejenak, yang hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah dia yakin kalau Yao sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, Antonio segera mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Gilbert.

"Gil...aku tidak akan lancang bicara kalau aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau pasti menderita…. Aku juga pasti akan hancur sekali kalau Lovi diculik oleh seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan menyiksanya habis-habisan, tapi…itu, semua kejadian itu, penculikan itu…sudah terjadi. Aku tidak akan bicara ini takdir…karena kau tidak pernah percaya pada takdir…tapi…" Antonio terdiam sejenak dan mengusap rambut Gilbert pelan. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerimanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berusaha tegar…dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan Matthew dan menyelamatkannya…" kata Antonio pelan pada sahabatnya itu.

Gilbert hanya terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Antonio menyangka dia sudah tertidur dan baru saja ingin melepaskan pelukannya saat tiba-tiba saja Gilbert mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakainya dan balas memeluknya dengan erat. "Kenapa…kenapa harus dia, Antonio? Mattie…dia begitu baik, bagaikan malaikat. Meskipun dia membunuh…dia selalu baik…kenapa, kenapa Francis harus mengambilnya? Dari semua orang yang dekat denganku di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia?" tanya Gilbert dengan suara bergetar sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja yang dipakai Antonio.

Antonio hanya diam, membiarkan saja Gilbert menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kegetiran yang dia rasakan. Dia tahu, tanpa dia katakan pun, dia yakin Gilbert tahu, alasan kenapa Francis mengambil Matthew, memutuskan untuk menculik Matthew…

Karena Matthewlah orang paling berharga untuk Gilbert. Bagi Gilbert, Matthew adalah segalanya. Hanya Matthew orang yang dihargai Gilbert di atas segalanya, melebihi apa pun dan siapa pun…Matthew adalah nomor satu untuk Gilbert. Tanpa Matthew, Gilbert sama saja raga kosong tak bernyawa…

"Aku…tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu…" kata Antonio setelah lama terdiam pada Gilbert yang masih terdiam di pelukannya. "…Karena aku yakin…dalam lubuk hatimu sendiri sebenarnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya…"

Gilbert tertawa hampa. "Ya…kau benar, Antonio…" gumam Gilbert. "Apa yang bisa…kulakukan, Antonio…?"

Antonio kembali mengusap rambut Gilbert pelan. "Untuk saat ini…oke, maafkan aku kalau aku lancang, tapi sekarang tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain beristirahat dan menyembuhkan lukamu…aku akan minta Feli mencari keberadaan Matthew, setelah dia menemukannya, kau harus memastikan kau sembuh dan sehat…untuk bertarung dengan Francis…" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, membuat Gilbert memandangnya. "Oke?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. "…Ya…" gumamnya.

Antonio kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah" katanya sambil mendorong Gilbert hingga pemuda German itu kembali terbaring di ranjangnya. "Kalau begitu, kau tidur, ya. Istirahatkan tubuhmu. Semakin banyak istirahat, lukamu akan semakin cepat sembuh"

Gilbert hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong sebelum dengan lemah melepaskan tangan Antonio yang masih dia genggam dengan erat, memejamkan matanya, dan kembali pergi menuju alam mimpi.

Antonio hanya menghela napas dan menarik selimut di ranjang itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gilbert. Setelah selesai, dia segera menarik gorden jendela berwarna putih yang membingkai sebuah jendela kaca besar itu, memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan indah lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar terang bagaikan batu-batu permata yang berserakan sebelum kembali menutupnya dan berjalan keluar. Begitu dia menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya, dia menengok dan melihat Lovino berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Lovi…" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum.

Lovino hanya terdiam, tak sedikt pun senyum atau ekspresi lain muncul di wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan kosong tanpa ekspresi, bagaikan terbungkus topeng.

Antonio berjalan ke arah kekasihnya itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda Italia itu, merasakan aroma tubuh yang terasa manis memabukkan, yang sangat dia sukai. Lovino sendiri, seolah merasakan kesedihan dan kegalauan dari diri Antonio, tidak sedikit pun menarik diri atau mendorong tubuh Antonio untuk menjauh. Dia hanya berdiri diam, membiarkan kehangatan tubuh pemuda Spanyol kekasihnya itu melebur jadi satu dengan hangat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau…mendengar pembicaraanku dan Gilbert tadi, kan?" gumam Antonio pelan. "Apa menurutmu…aku terlalu keras?"

Lovino hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Bagaimanapun juga si albino bastard itu perlu membuka matanya dan melihat kenyataan" kata Lovino.

Antonio hanya terdiam sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hei, Lovi…" gumam Antonio pelan.

"Hmm?" gumam Lovino pelan.

"Kita…bisa membebaskan Matthew kan?" kata Antonio pelan. "Kita bisa menyelamatkannya, kan? Dia akan selamat, kan?"

"Karena aku tak tahu…apa yang akan terjadi pada Gilbert kalau kita tak bisa menyelamatkan Matthew…mungkin dia akan langsung bunuh diri menyusul Matthew ke alam sana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi…" gumam Antonio.

Lovino hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa pun, sebelum dia mendorong tubuh Antonio hingga pemuda Spanyol itu jatuh terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu. Antonio baru saja mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan bingung saat bibir Lovino langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sukses. Antonio langsung terbelalak saat dia merasakan bibir kekasihnya itu menekan bibirnya, sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan melembut dan dia pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibir manis yang mencumbu bibirnya itu. Mengikuti bibir mereka, lidah mereka berdua pun bertemu dalam tarian erotis panas yang membara sekaligus indah. Mereka berdua terus berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum Lovino menarik kembali bibirnya, memisahkan ciuman penuh nafsu mereka berdua…

"Lo…Lovi…" kata Antonio sambil terengah-engah, mencoba menarik napas untuk mengembalikan udara ke paru-parunya.

"Kau tidak meremehkan kemampuanku dan Feli, kan?" tanya Lovino sambil mengusap rambut Antonio dengan tangannya, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum sinis menantang yang biasa dia kenakan saat dia berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan statusnya sebagai 'bos keluarga mafia Vargas', senyum yang terlihat manis, tapi sanggup memberikan tekanan dan hawa gelap, sanggup menggetarkan siapa pun yang menghadapinya, dan Antonio…jelas bukan perkecualian. "Kau pikir siapa kami dan siapa kau?"

Antonio hanya terdiam sambil memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau, aku, Feli…" Lovino menyusuri dada Antonio dengan tangannya. "…Kita semua ini adalah anggota keluarga Vargas. Aku, sebagai pemimpinnya, tak pernah memasukkan orang lemah tak berguna yang tak bisa menghadapi seorang makhluk semacam Francis Bonnefoy, dalam keluargaku yang terhormat ini, kau tahu itu" kata Lovino. Dia segera menunduk ke arah Antonio dan menatap bola mata hijau emerald itu dengan bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat hazel itu dengan tajam. "Jadi kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan Matthew, cabut statusmu sebagai tangan kananku dan anggota keluargaku, dan pergi dari hadapanku, jangan pernah biarkan aku melihat wajahmu lagi"

Antonio tertegun sesaat sebelum sebuah senyuman sadis haus darah, yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukkan pada Arthur dan beberapa korban tak beruntung yang pernah menyulut kemarahannya, tersungging di bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di pinggang Lovino, memeluk pemuda Italia itu dengan erat. "Well, Lovi…bosku tersayang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mematuhi perintahmu" kata Antonio. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu, Lovi?" Dia pun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan lakukan apa saja asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku" kata Antonio pelan. "…Meski harus membunuh Francis sekalipun"

Lovino bergumam pelan di pelukan kekasihnya itu sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Antonio dan berjalan ke arah jendela rumah sakit. Dia memandangi pemandangan malam kota London dari jendela kaca besar itu, memikirkan keadaan Matthew.

Matthew sangat berarti untuknya, tentu baginya Feliciano dan Antonio adalah orang paling berarti di atas segalanya (yang tentu saja tak akan rela dia akui sampai mati sekalipun). Tapi Matthew, dia menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri…senyum manisnya…adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia biarkan lenyap dari bibir pemuda Canada itu. Memikirkan ada orang yang berani menculiknya…tentu membuatnya marah.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku" kata Lovino sambil berbalik dari jendela dan menghadap ke arah Antonio yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. "Buktikan, kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Francis dan menyelamatkan Matthew, dan masalah membunuhnya atau tidak…" Dia kembali memandang ke arah jendela sebuah pandangan tajam dan menjanjikan darah terpasang di bola mata hazel itu.

"…Biarkan si albino bastard Gilbert Beilschmidt itu yang memutuskannya" katanya kemudian.

* * *

><p>Alfred berbaring di sofa rumah persembunyian yang mereka tempati. Selain Gilbert, mereka semua tak terluka serius, sehingga mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah persembunyian ini. Sebuah televisi layar lebar menyala di hadapannya, tapi jelas acara di televisi itu tak menarik minatnya, jika sebuah pisau buah yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengupas apel yang sekarang telah berada di perutnya, yang kini tergenggam erat di tangannya dan suara tusukan pisau yang berbenturan dengan permukaan kayu meja yang kini penuh goresan pisau di hadapannya tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Bola mata biru sapphire itu begitu dingin membeku, kemarahan yang sangat terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata itu.<p>

Dia tetap menusukkan pisau di tangannya itu ke meja di hadapannya dengan keras, tak peduli dengan keadaan meja yang kini terlihat mengenaskan dengan berbagai goresan pisau berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang terdapat di sana. Dia menggigit bibirnya begitu keras sehingga dia bisa merasakan rasa metal familiar dari cairan kental darahnya. Betapa dia menginginkan pisau itu mendarat bukan hanya di atas meja yang tidak bernyawa saja. Dia ingin pisau itu bertemu dengan kehangatan sebuah tubuh yang memiliki nyawa, dia ingin mencium bau anyir darah yang berbaur di udara, dan juga mendengar jeritan kesakitan yang meminta ampun dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Dan dia akan sangat senang jika tubuh seorang pemuda brengsek macam Francis Bonnefoylah yang menjadi sasaran pisau di tangannya itu.

Alfred menggeram marah. Dari dulu dia sudah tak suka dengan Francis, dan kini kata 'tak suka' itu sudah tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanya. Dia 'membenci' Francis, benci dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Berani benar si brengsek itu menculik Matthew! Dia pikir siapa dia?

Alfred, tak perlu dipertanyakan, sangat menyayangi Matthew. Hanya dia…satu-satunya keluarga Alfred di dunia ini, setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, hanya Matthew satu-satunya tempat Alfred bersandar dan menangis.

Hanya Matthew…satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia sebut keluarga yang Alfred miliki…

Karena itu dia ingin selalu melindungi Matthew. Dia tak mau…kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Dia ingin adiknya itu selalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Seluruh dunia (kecuali Arthur) bisa hancur dan mati di hadapannya dan dia tak akan peduli, asalkan Matthew tetap bahagia dan hidup. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau Matthew tak ada. Dia…dia tahu kalau dirinya ini sangat atau bahkan mungkin terlalu beruntung, karena bisa memiliki adik semanis dan sebaik Matthew. Seribu orang, bahkan seluruh orang di dunia ini, tak bisa menggantikan seorang manusia seperti adiknya itu…dia tak akan pernah menukarkan Matthew untuk dunia, karena seluruh dunia ini bahkan tak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Matthew (Arthur adalah perkecualian, hanya Arthur orang yang cukup pantas untuk bersanding bersama Matthew di hati Alfred).

Tapi sekarang adiknya itu…berada di tangan orang lain, yang mungkin akan menyiksanya, akan menghajarnya, akan menyakitinya. Memikirkan semua itu, Alfred merasakan kemarahan yang tak bisa terbendung dan dia menggenggam pisau di tangannya semakin erat.

Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan terulur dan menggenggam tangan Alfred yang memegang pisau itu, menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Alfred segera menoleh dan melihat Arthur berlutut dengan raut cemas di sampingnya.

"Hentikan Alfred…kau…tingkahmu seperti orang tak waras…" kata Arthur pelan.

Alfred terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa hambar. "Aku memang tak pernah waras dari awal, Iggy…kalau Mattie tak ada aku tak akan waras…" katanya dengan sinis.

Arthur kembali memandangi Alfred sebelum melepaskan pisau yang dipegang oleh Alfred dan meletakkannya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Alfred. Setelah yakin Alfred tidak akan kembali mengambil pisau itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas ala psikopatnya, Arthur segera duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu dan mengusap rambut pirang milik pemuda Amerika itu. "Alfred dengarkan aku…"

Dan saat itu sepertinya kemarahan yang terus-menerus dipendam Alfred dalam hatinya meledak. Dia langsung menggeram marah dan mencengkeram kemeja Arthur, menarik pemuda Inggris itu hingga posisi mereka berubah, Arthurlah yang kini terbaring di sofa dengan Alfred berada di bawahnya.

"Al…" kata Arthur pelan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" seru Alfred dengan keras. "Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat Mattie diculik! Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan tidak berdaya saat kau sadar kalau adik kesayanganmu diculik tepat di hadapan matamu? Sadar seandainya kau mengulurkan tanganmu lebih jauh mungkin dia bisa diselamatkan? Wajar kan aku membenci orang macam Francis? Apa kau tahu perasaan itu? Jawab aku, Iggy!"

"Aku tak tahu dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah tahu" kata Arthur pelan. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu kalau kau sendiri tak pernah memberitahuku?"

Alfred langsung terdiam.

"Kau…sejak Matthew diculik oleh si bloody frog itu kau seperti menjauhiku! Kau tidak mau bicara padaku, hanya diam dan marah-marah tak jelas! Yang salah dalam masalah Matthew itu Francis, bukan aku! Jangan menghukumku atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kulakukan, Al!" seru Arthur keras pada kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku memahami perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau pikir aku tidak cukup untuk membantumu?"

"Bu…bukan!" seru Alfred dengan keras dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Arthur terdiam sejenak. "Aku…hanya…" Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya hingga Arthur tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "…tidak ingin membebani Iggy dengan masalahku…kau…punya masalahmu sendiri, kan?" kata Alfred pelan.

Alfred segera melepaskan tangan yang digunakannya untuk mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Arthur dan bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi menindih tubuh Arthur. Arthur segera bangkit dan merapikan kemejanya yang kini kusut gara-gara Alfred. Setelah yakin kalau kemejanya sudah kembali rapi, Arthur segera duduk di sebelah Alfred dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu. "Al…kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam masalah ini. Kau tidak meminta si bloody frog itu untuk menculik Matthew, kan?" gumam Arthur pelan.

Alfred hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi…harusnya aku bisa menyelamatkannya, Arthur. Dia…dia adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Sebagai kakaknya, kewajibanku untuk memastikan dia selamat dan bahagia. Tapi kini…kini dia…" suara Alfred seperti tercekat. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Arthur dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda Inggris itu. Arthur terpaku sejenak, seolah tidak siap dengan perlakuan Alfred yang tiba-tiba itu sebelum menghela napas dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang dan rambut Alfred, mengusap-usap rambut pirang pemuda Amerika itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menghibur kekasihnya itu.

"Dia…malaikatku, Iggy. Sejak kecil, dia selalu menjagaku, memastikan tidak ada air mata dariku. Dia selalu meletakkan beban dunia, bebanku di pundaknya itu tapi tidak sekalipun dia membebaniku…Dia tidak pernah membiarkan diriku melihatnya menangis, tapi dia selalu membiarkanku menangis di bahunya, padahal aku tahu…ada kalanya dia menangis sendirian. Aku…aku menyayanginya, Iggy. Dia adik yang sangat berharga untukku…menyadari aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…aku…aku kakak yang jahat dan tak berguna, ya…" kata Alfred sambil menangis dengan histeris di dada Arthur.

Arthur terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk mencium kepala kekasihnya itu. "Tidak, Alfred, kau kakak yang hebat. Tak banyak kakak yang rela mengurus adiknya saat adiknya itu dewasa, bahkan banyak yang malu untuk mengakui seseorang sebagai keluarganya setelah dewasa, berpikir itu sangat tidak keren. Aku yakin Matthew pasti bangga punya kakak sepertimu" kata Arthur.

Alfred hanya diam, tidak menjawab atau pun merespon pertanyaan Arthur. Dia hanya terus menangis, menunpahkan semua kesedihan dan ketakutannya akan keadaan adiknya itu. Tidak berapa lama, napasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Arthur segera melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu dan melihat kalau kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur lelap. Arthur segera membaringkan Alfred di sofa yang mereka duduki, dan menyelimuti Alfred dengan selimut yang tersampir di sofa itu. Setelah selesai, dia segera membungkuk dan melepaskan kacamata Alfred dan meletakkannya di meja tamu sebelum mencium dahi Alfred dengan lembut.

"Aku janji, Al…kita pasti akan menyelamatkan Matthew…" gumam Arthur pelan. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan mengembalikan Matthew…ke dalam hidupmu, hidup kita semua, sekali lagi…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arthur segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap bercumbu dengan mimpi itu...

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Sebentar, saya mau teriak dulu…**

**KENAPA NI CHAPTER PARA KARAKTERNYA OOC SANGAT? ADA APA DENGAN SAYA? AAAA~KENAPA BISA BIKIN CERITA NGACO GINI SIH?**

**Oke, selesai…-dijitak-**

**Baiklah, seperti yang saya katakan, chapter ini sangat penuh dengan keOOCan yang sungguh tak bisa dihindari (atau mungkin saya yang malas untuk menghindarkan keOOC an itu –digiles-), jadi dimohon kemakluman para reader, maklum, saya kan juga manusia…pasti punya kesalahan, kan? Betul? Jadi maafkan saya…dan maaf juga kalau kesannya ni chapter aneh banget ya...  
><strong>

**Baiklah, waktunya balas review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Hee…abang Francis licik? Tapi sebenarnya memang Francis itu licik, kok, lihat aja gara-gara dia, berapa banyak sih negara yang ngenes jadi jajahannya (meski ya…pada jaman Napoleon doang itu terjadinya…) saya hanya mengeluarkan sifat sesungguhnya dia aja…sisi Francis yang begitu tampan mematikan ini –maklumi, ini anak penggemar DarkFrance- dan nasib mereka? Baik-baik aja nih…gak kurang suatu apa pun…mekasih udah review, ya…**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Gak, mereka gak mati, kalo mereka mati fanfic saya tamat, dong…jadi jangan bunuh abang Francis dulu, ya…berdasarkan script saya dia masih punya giliran tampil, kalau dia mati dimana saya harus cari penggantinya? –overdosis drama-. Mobil? Oh, itu mobil khayalan saya yang banget…saya pengen sampe kebawa mimpi, tapi karena gak punya uang ya…wujudkan dalam fanfic sajalah…-PLAK-. Dan Jeanne masih hidup, kok, tapi nyawanya berada di dua dunia a.k.a koma, wew…kalo Francis sampai ngawetin mayat Jeanne, psikopat abis abang France…itu kayaknya lebih kerjaan Ivan, deh –digampar pipa- Dan…mati? Tenang, gak bakal ada chara death dalam fanfic saya (selain anak ini gak bisa (baca: Gak tega dan gak sanggup) nulis gore kalau sampai ni anak bikin Arthur mati mungkin anak ini bakal nangis gegulingan 7 hari 7 malam –digiles-) paling banter koma, mungkin…ya sudahlah, makasih udah review…**

**Matthew Shinez: Mampir-mampir ke fandom Hetalia Inggris? Saya udah kadang-kadang nginap di fandom itu, loh saking seringnya mampir dan malas pulang –dicekek- dan memang…Matthew itu hot, agresif, dan…kadang-kadang creepy di fandom Inggris, tapi…setahu saya kalau pairing PruCan dia tetap uke manis dan imut…kalau pairingnya Americest atau RusCan…nah~Baru deh, saya ngeliat yandereMatt! Mungkin bener kata orang…lingkungan mempengaruhi pergaulan…maklum Alfie dan Ivan kan kadang-kadang yandere…-digampar karena OOT-. And so sorry~chapter ini gak ada action, soalnya action gak cocok ama alurnya dulu nih…(Bilang aja belum punya ide nulis action jadi dia mau ngelak dulu dari keharusan bikin action –glek, kabur-) dan Mattie berantem ya…-ngeliat script- harus saya masukin di mana, ya…mikir-mikir dulu ya, lagian kayaknya actionnya juga masih jauh di depan, jadi sabar aja, ya…oke, makasih udah review…**

**Yukaeri: Iya, chapter ini menjawab penasaranmu, kan? Mereka gak apa-apa, kok…hanya penculikan Matthew yang tak bisa dihindari harus terjadi…-BRAK- dan PruCannya, ya…tungguin aja selanjutnya, ya…saya mau mikir-mikir dulu, bagusnya PruCannya gimana ya…dan makasih atas pujiannya dan makasih udah review…**

**Kureha-Alpha: Ya…mungkin karena setelah melepas titel penjajah, hidup mereka jadi adem ayem, lambat laun sifat gelap khas penjajah terlupakan, deh…makanya kini mereka semua jadi kayak yang kau sebutkan tadi. Tapi…-nyengir- gak ada yang bilang kalau sisi gelap itu gak bisa bangkit, kan? Mereka hanya tidur, dan akan bangkit saat waktunya tiba –loe kata mereka setan?- karena itu mari bangkitkan sisi gelap para penjajah jaman dulu! Bangkitkan PirateEngland, ConquistadorSpain, DarkJapan, PirateFrance, wahai, sisi penjajah yang gelap mematikan dan keren mempesona, bangun, dan kembali kuasai jajahan kalian!~ -diganyang-. Makasih udah review ya…**

**Shinju Ageha: Waw~RusPrus? Benar sekali uke Prussia tuh awesome banget! Sayang, dia jarang abis jadi uke, kalau jadi uke pasti cuma sama Ivan atau adiknya, apa sesusah itu ya menaklukkan sang ksatria Prussia ini? –dibuang Gil ke jurang- dan mereka gak mati…sehat walafiat tanpa kurang suatu apa pun…dan…masalah para uke kelihatan lemah…buat Artie dan juga Mattie bisa aja ada kemungkinan berantem, mengingat mereka punya kemampuan, alasan, dan sifat mereka pun mendukung. Tapi Feli…saya angkat tangan bikin dia bisa berantem –dilempar kuali-, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja di pikiran saya Feli itu dijaga sekali sama orang-orang di sekitarnya, jadi notabene dia gak bisa berantem karena begitu dilindungi orang-orang yang overprotektif sama dia…ya, minimal Ludwig sama Lovino pasti manjain dan melindungi dia secara berlebihan…itu pikiran saya…jadi maaf ya…dan makasih udah review…**

**Miss. Celesta: Wow, darkFrance serem? Menurut saya sih, dia gak lebih serem dari PirateEngland, kan ni negara penjajah dunia nomor satu, jadi France sekalipun pasti kalah kalau dihadapkan sama PirateEngland –ditimbun mawar- dan makasih udah review…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Emang Mattie saya apain? Saya gak ngapain-ngapain dia, cuma ngubur dia sebentar di reruntuhan. Tapi Matthew baik-baik saja, kok, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir…dan kamu mau bunuh Francis, seberapa pun saya gak keberatan kamu membunuhnya, tolong lakukan saat fanfic saya selesai, jadi saya gak susah nyari pemeran pengganti buat dia –ditiban anggur-. And makasih udah review…**

**Oke, seperti biasa, bagi para reader dimohon reviewnya ya…saya selalu menanti review kalian semua~**

**Sekian.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh…"

Matthew perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang daritadi terpejam. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit, Tubuhnya juga luar biasa sakit, ada apa sih dengannya?

Dia baru saja ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepalanya saat dia tiba-tiba sadar kalau meskipun tangannya bisa bergerak, rasanya dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Dia segera mengangkat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan melihat kalau kini kakinya telah terantai kuat di tiang ranjang yang dipakainya untuk berbaring.

"A…apa-apaan ini?" seru Matthew sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang daritadi terbaring di atas ranjang, tapi sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya langsung membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan dan dia hanya bisa duduk diam di tempat, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Dia segera memeriksa tubuhnya, selain kakinya yang terantai di ranjang, sepertinya tidak ada apa pun yang menunjukkan kalau dia diculik, tanda bahwa setidaknya penculiknya sedikit 'berperikemanusiaan' padanya, bahkan dilihat dari perban yang terdapat di tubuhnya, sepertinya penculiknya telah mengobati luka-lukanya…

Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang menculiknya?

Kenapa…**sepertinya **dia tahu, bukan, dia **yakin **dia tahu…siapa yang menculiknya?

Ya, dia yakin, sangat yakin, kalau yang menculiknya adalah…

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar, Matthieu~" kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dan ada sesosok pria yang berjalan memasuk kamar tempat Matthew berada.

Matthew segera menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tidak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, sebuah senyum manis, tanpa perasaan marah ataupun benci yang terkandung di dalamnya. Senyum itu tulus dan hangat, jelas akan menghangatkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. "Kak Francis…" katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan untuk memberi salam.

Francis terlihat tertegun sejenak melihat senyum di wajah dan perlakuan sopan pemuda Canada yang diculiknya itu sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau ini bodoh, naif, atau tak kenal takut, sih Matthieu? Kau pasti tahu kalau kau diculik dan bukan sedang dalam masa liburan VIP ke pantai eksotis, kan?" kata Francis.

Matthew kembali tersenyum manis pada Francis. "Tentu saja aku tahu, kak Francis, aku ini tidak bodoh," kata Matthew sambil kembali mengusap rambut pirangnya. "Rantai di kakiku sudah menjelaskannya dan kalau itu belum cukup kak Francis baru saja menegaskan kalau aku ini diculik."

"Lalu kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja begitu melihatku? Pakai tersenyum dan memberi salam dengan sopan kepadaku segala, itu bukan hal yang akan dilakukan seorang tawanan, Matthieu," kata Francis sambil ikut mengusap rambut pirangnya.

Matthew terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum manis. "…Habis tak ada yang kutakutkan di sini, kak Francis bukan orang jahat, kan?" kata Matthew.

Francis tertegun mendengar perkataan pemuda Canada di hadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa tersembur keluar dari bibirnya. "Hahaha, Matthieu, kau ini memang naïf" kata Francis. "Apa ada penculik yang tidak jahat?" tanyanya.

Matthew menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap ke arah kak Francis. "Kak Francis," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Francis langsung terdiam.

"Kak Francis mau merawat lukaku, jarang, kalau tak mau dikatakan tidak ada, orang yang mau melakukan itu, berarti kak Francis bukan orang jahat, kan?" kata Matthew.

"Kau…tidak takut?" tanya Francis setelah lama terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Matthew. "…Aku bisa saja membunuhmu…tujuanku menculikmu adalah agar Gilbert menderita, membunuhmu adalah salah satu caranya. Aku bahkan pernah mengirim orang untuk mencoba membunuhmu. Kenapa…bisa berlaku setenang dan sebaik itu padaku?"

"Kalau kukatakan aku tidak takut…aku bohong," kata Matthew pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu, sangat tahu, kalau kak Francis punya kemampuan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membunuhku. Bahkan mungkin kakak bisa membunuhku dalam tidur, dan aku tak akan sadar sama sekali. Tapi…" dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Francis. Bola mata violet bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna biru sapphire. "…Kakak tidak akan, atau kalau aku berkata lancang, tidak bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Francis hanya diam dan memandangi pemuda Canada di hadapannya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan saja Matthew mengatakan semua perkataannya.

"Lagipula kalau kakak mau membunuhku, kakak juga akan memilih waktu. Kakak pasti tidak akan membunuhku sebelum setidaknya Gil mendapat jejakku dan mulai mencariku, karena itu berarti kakak akan kehilangan aset berharga untuk menyiksa Gil. Jadi…aku masih aman. Setidaknya…sampai Gil datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku," kata Matthew sambil kembali tersenyum.

Francis menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Rasanya daripada menculikmu, aku merasa kalau kau secara sukarela menyerahkan diri padaku…" kata Francis pelan.

Matthew menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kak Francis akan menculikku, karena hanya aku yang paling punya kemungkinan untuk diculik. Kakak tidak mungkin menculik kak Ludwig atau Feli, karena kakak…maaf kalau aku lancang, pasti tidak bisa menghadapi kak Ludwig secara terang-terangan dalam pertarungan terbuka, dan dia juga selalu bersama Feli, tidak memberikan kakak kesempatan sama sekali untuk menculik Feli. Karena itu aku tahu, kakak akan mengejarku, aku hanya mempersiapkan diri saja…" kata Matthew.

"Kalau kau tahu aku akan menculikmu, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melawan? Kau…dengan kepandaianmu itu aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi di rumah itu dan mengantisipasi semuanya. Kau bisa melarikan diri…atau setidaknya diam di luar, kenapa malah ikut masuk dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menculikmu?" kata Francis. "Kenapa, Matthieu?"

"Banyak alasannya aku ikut masuk ke rumah itu…" kata Matthew. "Pertama, aku tidak mau hanya aku yang selamat sementara yang lainnya terluka. Kedua, bagaimana aku bisa melawan kakak, aku kan pingsan? Ketiga, bertarung dengan kakak saat aku terluka dan tak bersenjata seperti ini tak menguntungkanku, karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk ditawan, dan alasan terakhir..." Matthew kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Francis dan memandang ke luar jendela besar di sampingnya. "…Mungkin ini alasan egois dan konyol, tapi aku ingin…dengan aku berada di sini, mungkin aku bisa…menghentikan pertengkaran kakak dengan Gil…aku ingin mendamaikan kalian dan satu-satunya cara ya, kalian harus bertemu. Dengan aku ditawan, pertemuan kalian pasti tak bisa dihindari."

Francis memandangi pemuda Canada di hadapannya itu. "Kenapa…kau berpikir aku dan Gil bisa didamaikan? Dia merebut Jeanne dari hidupku, bagiku, itu tindakan tak termaafkan. Aku tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah, memaafkannya…seandainya dia meraih tangan Jeanne saat itu, dia tak akan tertembak. Dia tak akan tertidur koma seperti sekarang…itu semua adalah salahnya…"

Matthew kembali memandangi Francis. "Kakak…bisa sebut ini pemikiran bodoh seorang anak naif, kakak bisa tertawa saat mendengarnya, tapi aku percaya…kalau kakak dan Gil bisa kembali berdamai. Meski harus ada banyak darah dan air mata yang tertumpah, aku percaya kalau kakak dan Gil bisa kembali bersahabat," kata Matthew. "Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan membuktikan itu."

Francis menghela napas sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Matthew. "Kau memang anak naif, Matthieu," kata Francis sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar Matthew dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Dia segera bersandar di pintu di belakangnya dan menghela napas sambil menutup mata dengan tangannya.

"Dasar Gilbert…bisa-bisanya memiliki pacar malaikat seperti Matthieu, sungguh tak cocok…" gumam Francis sambil tertawa hambar. "…Gara-gara itu aku sepertinya sudah menculik orang yang salah…" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah persembunyiannya itu.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert sedang asyik berbaring di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang sangat indah. Pepohonan hijau bagaikan menjadi penjaga bagi para bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang menyembul malu-malu dari sela-sela pepohonan. Angin sejuk menerbangkan rambut putihnya, yang meskipun berantakan sedikitpun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Matanya terpejam dan sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Dia bagaikan seorang putri tidur, yang tertidur dengan damai untuk menunggu sang pangeran menjemputnya. <em>

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tetap saja memejamkan matanya saat dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki itu mendekatinya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia merasakan sinar matahari yang tadinya menyinari tubuhnya terhalangi oleh sesosok tubuh yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dia baru saja ingin membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba berbagai batang bunga-bunga daisy dan aster langsung berhamburan di mukanya. _

_Gilbert langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya sambil menjerit (dia lebih suka menyebutnya berteriak karena baginya menjerit adalah kata gak awesome yang terkesan terlalu girly) saat dia merasakan bunga-bunga itu di wajahnya. Tangannya langsung sibuk membersihkan batang-batang dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di wajah dan tubuhnya, oh, jangan lupakan juga tanah yang kini mengotori wajah dan bajunya. _

_Suara tawa yang terdengar di atasnya langsung membuat Gilbert menengok sambil merengut. Di hadapannya terlihat Matthew, kekasihnya tertawa manis melihat keadaan Gilbert. Gilbert semakin merengut mendengar tawa Matthew sebelum dia bangkit dan melemparkan diri ke arah Matthew, yang tentu masih tidak siap menampungnya, membuat keduanya langsung terjatuh ke karpet rumput hijau yang berada di bawah mereka, dengan posisi tubuh Gilbert menimpa tubuh Matthew._

_"Aw…Gil…setidaknya kau kan bisa memberitahuku dulu…" kata Matthew sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur ke tanah. _

_Gilbert tersenyum dan mencium dahi kekasihnya itu. "Hmm…tidak mau. Aku yang awesome ini lebih suka mengejutkanmu, itu akan menarik reaksi yang lebih awesome darimu," kata Gilbert. "Lagian anggap saja ini balas dendam karena kau sudah menimbun wajahku yang awesome ini dengan bunga dan tanah yang gak awesome…" _

_Matthew langsung tersenyum. "Wah, wah, kau dendam ya? Padahal aku susah payah mencari bunga itu, berpikir kalau artinya yang awesome cocok untukmu," kata Matthew. _

_Gilbert mengangkat alisnya. "Begitukah? Memang apa artinya yang awesome itu?" tanya Gilbert. _

"_Hmm…aku gak mau jawab, ah…habis kau membenturkan kepalaku, sih…" kata Matthew sambil pura-pura merengut. _

_Gilbert langsung tertawa. "Duhh~marah~, ayolah Mattie, ngambek itu gak awesome, kamu itu terlihat paling awesome kalau senyum~" kata Gilbert._

_Matthew mengangkat alis. "Kau sedang merayuku?" tanya Matthew. _

_Gilbert menyeringai mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Apa aku yang awesome ini terlihat seperti sedang merayumu?" tanya Gilbert. _

_Matthew tertawa mendengar jawaban Gilbert. "Ya," kata Matthew sambil mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. "Kau sedang merayuku."_

_Gilbert tersenyum saat merasakan bibir kekasihnya itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dia segera mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang dan kepala Matthew dan berguling untuk mengubah posisi mereka, sehingga kini dia yang berada di bawah dengan Matthew menindih tubuhnya._

_Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya segera menghentikan ciuman mereka berdua dan memisahkan bibir mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Matthew segera merebahkan kepalanya di dada Gilbert sementara Gilbert mengusap sayang rambut kekasihnya itu. _

"_Serius, Mattie…apa arti bunga yang kau lempar ke wajahku yang awesome tadi?" tanya Gilbert pada kekasihnya itu. _

_Matthew tertawa geli mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Kau ini memang tak sabaran ya, Gil, tak sabaran itu gak awesome, lho, Gil…" katanya._

"_Berisik!" seru Gilbert dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Aku yang awesome ini kan penasaran!" _

_Matthew tersenyum sambil kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. "Bunga itu…artinya tak ada yang istimewa, kok," kata Matthew. _

"_Hah?" kata Gilbert. _

"_Hanya kurasa cocok denganmu saja…" kata Matthew sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Gilbert. _

"_A…apa-apaan itu, Mattie~pasti bohong! Jangan menggodaku yang awesome ini, dong! Gak awesome~" seru Gilbert sambil mencubit kedua pipi Matthew dengan gemas._

"_Adududuh…iya, aku bohong…" kata Matthew sambil tertawa dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Gilbert dari pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. "Bunga daisy itu…um…" Matthew kembali membaringkan kepalanya di dada Gilbert. "Itu bunga simbol cinta. Arti umumnya…um…kalau aku tidak salah dengar dari kak Alfred, artinya…aku sangat mencintaimu…" gumam Matthew di dada Gilbert. "Dan…bunga aster itu…aku mendengarnya dari kak Arthur saat memberikan bunga sebagai balasan hadiah valentine dari kak Alfred, katanya arti bunga itu adalah…" dia segera menatap wajah Gilbert dan tersenyum. "Kamu…" dia mengusap bibir Gilbert dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum. "…adalah yang terbaik untukku…"_

_Gilbert terpana sebelum sebuah senyum tulus hangat tersungging di bibirnya. "Hmm…aku senang kau menganggapku yang awesome ini sepenting itu," katanya sambil kembali menarik Matthew untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. _

_Tiba-tiba pemandangan indah itu menghilang, berganti dengan kegelapan. Gilbert langsung memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Gelap…di mana dia? Di mana Matthew? Tempat apa ini…_

_Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Matthew berdiri di kejauhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu. Saat itu tidak ada hal lain yang lebih dia inginkan selain menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, memeluknya, dan menciumnya. Dia hanya ingin berada di sisi kekasihnya itu. _

_Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di belakang Matthew. Dia baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu…_

_Saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan pistol menggema di kegelapan itu…dan Matthew tumbang tergeletak berlumur darah di tangannya. _

_Gilbert terpaku. Untuk sesaat, dia hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu bereaksi apa pun saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu menubruk pelan tubuhnya dengan hangat cairan merah kental darah mewarnai baju dan dadanya. Bau anyir menusuk dari darah itu menyadarkan Gilbert, membuatnya segera memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan kalut. _

"_Mattie…Mattie!" jeritnya sambil mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya itu, berusaha mendapatkan respon apapun dari kekasihnya, respon yang membuktikan kalau kekasihnya itu masih hidup. Dia segera mengusap wajah Matthew dengan tangannya yang telah ternoda darah, tak peduli kalau kini warna merah di tangannya mengotori rambut dan pipi pucat Matthew._

"_Percuma Gilbert, dia tak akan bangun lagi…" kata sebuah suara di hadapannya. _

_Gilbert segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Francis berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sinis, sebuah pistol yang masih berasap tergenggam erat di tangannya. _

"_Fran…Francis…" desis Gilbert sambil tetap memeluk Matthew. _

"_Ya, aku Francis," kata Francis sambil tetap tersenyum. "Hey Gil…" panggilnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, bagaikan pembunuh psikopat yang sedang memojokkan korbannya. "Bagaimana rasanya melihat mayat Matthieu?"_

_Gilbert langsung membeku mendengar perkataan Francis. Dia kembali memandang kekasihnya yang masih terbaring di tangannya. Manis…dia tetap manis, bagaikan putri tidur yang tertidur, hanya saja warna merah yang menetes dari mulut dan bajunya…mengatakan lain. _

"…_Ma…mayat…?" gumam Gilbert pelan. Ya, yang ada di pelukannya bukan lagi kekasihnya yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kini yang ada di pelukannya hanyalah seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Tubuh dingin yang putih pucat bagaikan patung es dengan warna merah darah yang menghiasinya …sungguh, karya seni Tuhan yang indah…sekaligus keji…membuatnya ingin terus memandangnya dan di saat yang sama…sungguh ingin mengalingkan tatapan mata dari tubuh itu…_

"_Ya, mayat," kata Francis dengan santai, seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang membicarakan masalah sepele seperti keadaan cuaca hari ini dan bukannya nyawa seseorang. "Manis kan? Dia bagaikan putri tidur, tapi dia jauh lebih manis…kalau dihiasi dengan warna merah darah seperti ini…indah, merah cocok sekali untuknya…"_

"_Kenapa…" gumam Gilbert sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, FRANCIS?"_

"_Aku? Membunuhnya?" kata Francis sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak salah, Gilbert? Karena setahuku kaulah yang membunuhnya."_

_Gilbert terkesiap. "A…aku…?" katanya pelan. _

"_Ya, kau," kata Francis sambil tersenyum, tapi pandangan matanya jelas menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. "Seandainya tiga tahun lalu kau menolong Jeanne, keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menyimpan dendam padamu! Aku tidak akan bersikap begini keji untuk membalas dendam padamu! Aku tidak akan membunuh Matthieu! Jadi sebenarnya semua ini salahmu! Aku membunuh Matthieu karena kau!" _

"_Tidak…" gumam Gilbert sambil menutup telinganya. Tidak, dia tidak mau mendengarnya. Tidak, ini tidak benar! Bukan! Bukan dia yang membunuh kekasihnya itu. _

_"Matthieu mati karena kau! Kau yang sudah membunuhnya!" seru Francis. _

"_TIDAK!" jerit Gilbert. "BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" _

* * *

><p>"MATTIE!" jerit Gilbert sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, seakan-akan dia baru saja berlari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Wajahnya pun bersimbah peluh dingin, dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.<p>

"Mimpi…" gumam Gilbert sambil mengusap rambut dan wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh. "…Hanya mimpi buruk yang gak awesome…"

Setelah dia tenang, dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Mulanya dia sedikit bingung karena bukan warna putih dinding rumah sakit yang menyambut matanya, melainkan warna biru pucat dari kamarnya dan Matthew di tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Oh ya, West menjemputku pulang setelah Yao mengatakan aku sudah cukup 'awesome' untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri di rumah…" gumam Gilbert sambil menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya.

Mimpi tadi…sungguh terasa nyata. Sungguh sampai sekarang, tangannya masih belum berhenti gemetar. Dia seperti masih bisa merasakan hangatnya darah Matthew di tangannya. Itu benar-benar mimpi, kan? Bukan kenyataan? Ya, hanya mimpi…mimpi yang tak akan jadi nyata. Dia akan berusaha agar mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Dia melirik ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang yang biasa dia tempati bersama Matthew. Di sana bertumpuk beberapa figura foto, ada fotonya bersama teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan tentu…Matthew…dia mengambil sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Francis dan Antonio…sebelum semua insiden soal Jeanne itu terjadi.

Di foto itu mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bahagia, tertawa tanpa beban…sungguh bagaikan sahabat yang terlihat takkan berpisah selamanya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi? Kenapa penembak itu harus menembak Jeanne? Kenapa Jeanne harus jatuh koma? Kenapa Francis harus menyalahkannya? Kenapa pemuda Perancis itu harus membencinya begitu dalam hingga begitu ingin membalas dendam padanya? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi korban? Kenapa begini dan kenapa begitu, semua pertanyaan itu terbersit di otaknya setelah kejadian penculikan Matthew.

Meski dia ingin membunuh Francis, ingin melukainya dan menyiksanya dengan begitu sangat akibat tindakannya menculik Matthew yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan, ada sisi hatinya yang ingin membiarkan saja Francis membunuhnya, ada sisi yang ingin membiarkan Francis menyiksanya, karena dia merasa itu hak pemuda Perancis itu padanya, ada sisi yang ingin Francis mendapatkan balas dendam yang dia inginkan untuk menebus dosanya.

Dia merasa bersalah, itu jelas. Dia tidak bisa melupakan jeritan kesedihan pemuda Perancis itu saat memeluk kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah itu, tidak bisa melupakan sorot mata kemarahan dan kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya untuknya. Semuanya masih terasa segar di ingatannya, tak akan dan tak bisa terlupakan.

Tapi dia tak bisa…

Karena pemuda itu tak pernah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Pemuda itu ingin membunuh orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia ingin Gilbert merasakan penderitaan kehilangan orang yang disayangi, seperti yang dia rasakan saat dia kehilangan Jeanne.

Dan itulah yang tidak bisa Gilbert ijinkan…

Karena sampai mati sekalipun, dia tidak mau, atau mungkin tidak sudi adalah kata yang lebih tepat, untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Dia tak mau kehilangan bentakan dan gamparan _frying pan_ Elizaveta saat mereka bertengkar…

Dia tak mau kehilangan kata-kata datar tanpa ekspresi yang diucapkan Roderich sekedar untuk menghinanya (tentu secara tak langsung)…

Dia tak mau kehilangan tawa dan tingkah jahil Antonio yang selalu menggodanya…

Dia tak mau kehilangan senyum mengancam Ivan yang meski sanggup membuat orang gemetar ketakutan, hanya membuat Gilbert semakin getol menentangnya…

Dia tak mau kehilangan helaan napas frustasi dan ceramah panjang lebar dari adiknya tentang berbagai hal yang sudah dilakukan Gilbert…

Dia tak mau kehilangan senyum manis dan pelukan hangat Feliciano yang selalu dia berikan sekilas pada Gilbert sebelum pemuda Italia itu berlari pergi untuk mencari Ludwig, sementara Gilbert hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat…

Dia tak mau kehilangan ucapan tajam menghina Alfred yang selalu berkata dia tak rela adiknya pacaran dengan orang asem…

Dan diatas segalanya…dia tak rela kehilangan cinta Matthew…

Ya…dia tidak mau kehilangan semua itu. Dia bahagia…semua hal itu adalah hidupnya. Kehilangan semua itu…sama saja menghilangkan nyawanya. Dia tidak siap…dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan semua itu. Dia akan lakukan apa saja…bahkan kalau perlu membunuh sekalipun, asalkan semua hal itu tidak lenyap dari hidupnya…

Ya...semuanya…

Gilbert kembali meletakkan figura foto yang dipegangnya ke meja di samping ranjang dan memandang keluar jendela, ke arah langit malam gelap yang hanya diterangi dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di kain beludru alam berwarna hitam pekat itu…

Ya…Dia yakin…dia bisa…dia akan membawa kembali Matthew pulang ke hadapannya, kembali ke pelukannya. Dan seandainya dia bisa, akan dia buka mata Francis secara paksa…akan dia buat pemuda Perancis itu mengerti kalau masalah Jeanne bukanlah salahnya. Dia tidak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa disalahkan…karena itu memang bukan salahnya. Keadaan Jeanne sekarang adalah takdir, dan tidak peduli seberapa pun meratap dan menangis…semua itu tak akan berubah.

Meski sebenarnya…dia tahu, Francis pun tak bisa disalahkan…dia tak bisa munafik…berkata memang jauh lebih mudah daripada merasakan. Dia tahu kalau seandainya hal yang sama terjadi pada Matthew, dia pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Seandainya Matthew yang terbaring di tempat Jeanne, dia pun pasti akan membalas dendam pada pelakunya…karena sudah melukai Matthew…

Ya…masalah ini sebenarnya tak punya titik temu. Ini hanya masalah hati, masalah dua sudut pandang berbeda yang harus bertemu untuk diselesaikan. Tanpa pemahaman dari kedua belah pihak, permasalahan ini takkan selesai. Kedua hati ini harus bertemu, seperti Rio dan Bella…masalahnya Rio…bisa memaafkan Bella…

Tapi dia tahu…Francis takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya…

Tapi dia harus mencobanya. Kehilangan Matthew bukan pilihan untuknya. Dan meskipun dia rela mati di tangan Francis…dia tak bisa. Sungguh, dia rela, sangat rela, mati untuk Matthew, tapi Matthew…tak pernah rela dia mati.

Matthew tak pernah mengijinkannya mati. Pemuda Canada itu selalu berkata kalau sampai Gilbert mati, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ada ampun keluar dari mulut dan hatinya untuknya. Dia harus hidup. Apa pun alasannya, bagi Matthew, tak ada kata 'mati' untuk Gilbert.

Baginya lebih baik membunuh, daripada Gilbert mati untuknya…Dia melarang Gilbert mati konyol, apa pun alasannya…

Karena itu dia tak bisa, tak boleh, mati. Meski harus membunuh Francis, dia tak akan mati. Pertarungan ini hanya memiliki dua pilihan…dibunuh atau membunuh…dan dibunuh…tak masuk dalam daftar 'sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan' olehnya. Dia tak boleh mati, apa pun alasannya, tak boleh mati…dia tak kenal, dan tak akan pernah mengenal, kata dibunuh…

Karena itu, seandainya bisa…dia ingin memilih dunia abu-abu…pilihan ketiga…di mana tak ada pilihan membunuh atau dibunuh. Dia ingin semuanya kembali, kembali seperti semula. Dia ingin Matthew kembali…bersama Francis. Dia ingin pemuda Perancis itu kembali menjadi sahabatnya.

Masalahnya apakah dunia itu ada? Apakah pilihan itu bisa dia wujudkan?

Dia harus coba…dia harus coba wujudkan itu…

Wujudkan impian konyol tentang dunia sempurnanya…

Duni sempurna yang bahagia…dimana dia bisa tertawa dan bahagia bersama semua orang yang dia cintai dan sayangi…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee~chapter baru~.**

**Huah…bisa juga ngebikin nih fanfic hingga selesai. Dikira, di tengah persiapan ujian, nyelesain fanfic ini bakal sulit. Ah tapi tenang aja, masih dua minggu lagi ujiannya, masih lama…santai… Tapi, Ahh~pak dosen~apaan sih, pas pelajaran sejarah literature Inggris itu? Kenapa bapak musti ngejelasin 'romance relationship between USA and UK'? tahu nggak pak, bagi saya pernyataan bapak soal 'romance relationship' itu rancu~! Jadinya kan daripada dengerin bapak, saya malah mikirin USUK? Pelajarannya gak masuk, kan~ -PLAK, itu mah elo aja yang bego- Ahem, kayaknya saya udah gak nyambung…abaikan saja kegalauan ini…**

**Baiklah, kembali ke masalah fanfic…**

**Dan…buat yang mau (ato mungkin malah mengharap sekali) Francis menyiksa Matthew…maaf sekali… saya gak bisa melakukan itu. Alasannya…banyak sebenarnya…**

**Pertama, teman baik saya protes. Katanya kalau Francis menghajar Matthew habis-habisan, jadinya KDRT katanya…maklum dia penggemar FrUK jadi ya…dia nganggep Mattie (bersama Alfred, tentu saja) itu anak Francis ama Arthur…jadi begitulah…tak rela katanya sosok 'papa' sempurna di pikirannya hancur karena Francis tega melakukan tindak kekerasan sama anak sendiri…**

**Kedua, saya pembenci KDRT, ya…keluarga kan harusnya yang damai-damai aja, jangan berantem dan saling menyiksa. Keluarga itu harus sayang menyayangi, makanya saya gak mau Francis yang notabene papanya Matthew, menyiksa Mattie abis-abisan…(oh, tapi Kirkland brother sih perkecualian…saya sangat rela ngeliat Scott nyiksa Artie habis-habisan. Kalau Kirkland brother adem ayem gak ada hiburan dong… –dicekek Arthur-)**

**Ketiga, saya kurang referensi. Mau dicari di cerita yang mana Francis nyiksa Mattie? Mau nyari dalam fanfic berbagai bahasa, Indonesia, Inggris, ato Perancis (mengingat cuma tiga bahasa itu yang saya bisa) juga gak ada ceritanya Francis menyiksa Mattie, maklumlah, Francis itu aslinya seprotektif Alfred dalam mengurusi Matthew…jadi ya…karena gak punya referensi saya gak bisa bikin…**

**Keempat, sifat Matthew dan Francis sangat tidak mendukung untuk ngebikin adegan penyiksaan, apalagi kalau yang jadi lawannya bukan orang yandere psikopat macam Ivan ato Natalya…soalnya Matthew itu sopan banget sih…masa gak kasihan? Dan Francis…saya rasa dia gak seheartless itu kan, meskipun dia dalam mode DarkFrance sekalipun? Sama Arthur aja dia gak segitunya (padahal Arthur kan musuh bebuyutannya dia), masa sama Matthew tega? Kalau lawannya psikopat macam Ivan sih oke, saya maklum…Ivan kan gak punya rasa kasihan kalau sudah mutusin menyiksa orang…-digampar pipa-**

**Kelima, saya bener~ gak bisa banget bikin adegan gore. Saya bener-bener gak bisa (baca: Gak sanggup dan gak tega) mikirin penyiksaan sadis yang top (Alasan kenapa anak ini ngefans banget ama kak Arekey, soalnya gorenya kak Arekey 'ngena' banget, bener-bener bikin merinding, sementara dia…-pundung-), jadi daripada saya bikin gore jelek dan para readers kecewa, jadi…ya, saya putuskan saya gak bikin aja. **

**Keenam, kalau saya bikin Matthew dihajar Francis, seluruh plot yang sudah saya pikirkan hancur lebur dan saya malas mikir plot baru…jadi ya begitulah…hanya murni malas sebenarnya…-digiles-**

**Berdasarkan alasan itu, saya akhirnya memutuskan biarlah Francis menghajar Gilbert saja nantinya. Saya bener~gak sanggup membuat Francis menghajar Matthew. Bagi yang merasa kecewa, mohon maaf banget~yang sebesar-besarnya. Jangan marahi dan benci saya ya…mohon ampun banget…-sembah sujud-**

**Baiklah, waktunya balas review ya…**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Bener UkePrussia itu sungguh awesome! Dan…DarkSpainxPrussia? Antonio menyemei Gilbert? Apa mungkin? Kalau DarkSpainxEngland, saya percaya~ -disembelih pake kapak-. Huahh~Alfie ngeraep Artie? Bisa-bisa setelah cerita ini selesai, Alfie bakal disembelih Scott, jangan lupakan dong kalau Kirkland Brothers itu sama saja protektifnya dengan Alfie ke Matthew…kan kasihan~ -dilempar burger sekarung-. Dan Mattie gak diapa-apain kan? Kalau sampai Francis ngeraep Matthew, dia gak setia sekalee~Jeanne kan masih hidup, walaupun koma…Kejam sekali, pacar koma, malah selingkuh, meski saya rasa, ya…Francis memang berkemungkinan melakukan itu…-dilempar duri mawar-. Baiklah, makasih udah review…**

**Matthew Shinez: RomaCan? Oh, itu pasti gara-gara habis baca RomaCan di hetalia Inggris, dua orang ini lumayan juga ternyata…tapi sayang, saya lebih suka seme mereka berdua yang jadian! Saya lebih cinta PrusSpa! –digampar-. Dan Gilbert kamu katain sakit jiwa? Dia gak gila, kakak gue nggak gila, cuma kurang waras! –apa bedanya?-. Dan kamu mau ikut nyelametin Matthew? Silakan daftar di tempat Gilbert dan Alfred dan ikuti audisinya… –digiles-. Makasih udah review…**

**Yukaeri: Ya…mau bagaimana lagi, penculikan Matthew ini konflik utama fanfic saya, gak bisa diapus lagi…terpaksa, deh…-PLAK-. Oh yeah, yandereAlfred itu memang keren! Sangat keren! Mari lestarikan YandereAlfred! –digiles truk- Dan…nasib Matthew sudah saya katakan di sini, tapi dark Francenya tunggu chapter yang masih jauh~di depan ya? Dan masalah tanda baca, saya sudah coba koreksi sebisanya sih, nih…tapi gak yakin juga. Jadi kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon maaf ya~. Oke, makasih udah review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Eh, adegan SpaManonya keren? Makasihhh~ -PD banget- Lovi itu memang cool kalau dalam mode mafia, percaya sama saya! Dia keren sekali, bukan kamu aja yang cinta, saya juga, sayang, dia sudah punya Antonio –dilempar kapak- Dan 'Dark personality' mereka? Dibilang muncul juga…saya jamin masih lama! –BRAKKK- soalnya chapter-chapter depan, kayaknya gak ada action dulu, jadi sabar aja ya~. Wokeh makasih udah review…**

**Kureha-alpha: SpaManonya hot? Makasih~. Dan Lovi memang uke teladan, mau bagaimana dia tipikal uke! Satu-satunya yang bisa dia semei tuh cuma adiknya sama Matthew, hebat, kan? Dia itu uke sejati, wajar kalau harus bersikap selayaknya uke teladan…–ditembak- Dan Giripan…sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan, janji, dalam waktu dekat pasti ada Giripan, tapi Rochu…Duh, ini susah mampus, pikir-pikir dulu ya…-dilempar panda-. Mattie gak papa nih, gak papa, kamu gak usah khawatir, ya…Oke, makasih udah review…**

**Bonnefoy Clementie: Galau? Semuanya galau? Saya juga ikutan galau? Dan chapter ini semakin galau, hidup galau! –PLAK, sadar, mbak- Dan FraNada? Emang ada hint seperti itu? Ya…-ngeliat naskah-. Kayaknya di chapter ini, rada ada dikit emang ya. Tapi gak papalah! Peduli amat! –dibuang ke jurang-. Makasih udah review…**

**Shinju Ageha: Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya gak ngapa-ngapain Matthew! Alasannya sudah dijelaskan di atas, mohon maklum –digampar-. PruSpa, emang ada? Ya, terserah andalah mau menafsirkan bagaimana soal Antonio ama Gilbert itu, maklum PruSpa adalah satu dari seribu pair favorit saya, maklum saja kalau saya kebablasan…-dicekek Gilbert-. Kemunculan Kiku masih dalam tahap pengerjaan ya, tunggu aja dalam waktu dekat ini pasti muncul…Makasih udah review…**

**Miss. Celesta: Ah Rusia~ emang ada orang yang bisa nandingin tuh negara Uni Soviet? Perasaan kalau pairing RussiaxAnyone, hampir bisa dipastikan semenya pasti Rusia. Sudahlah, negara ini memang seme sejati, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya…-dilempar pipa-. Dan makasih udah review…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: kamu gak usah maksa ke Perancis, deh! Matthew juga gak saya apa-apain, jadi tenang aja! Saya tahu kok, ongkos ke Perancis mahal ampun-ampunan…-digeplak-. Saya gak bisa lepasin Matthew sekarang, nih. Kalau dilepasin, cerita saya buntu, deh. Jadi saya tetap harus nyekap Matthew dulu, tapi tenang aja, saya janji, gak akan (baca: gak bisa) ngapa-ngapain Matthew, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir, ya… Oke, makasih udah review…**

**Putri Luna: Saya udah update kilat, nih. Dan di sini sudah saya katakan kalau Matthew gak diapa-apain, kan? Maaf kalau kamu kecewa karena tak ada penyiksaan seorang Matthew. Makasih udah review, ya…**

**Eka Kuchiki: Eh, kakak udah selesai UAS, enak ya…saya baru UAS dua minggu lagi. Untung soalnya gak susah banget, toh cuma opini-opini doang…tapi tetep! Dua minggu lagi ujian! –histeris-. Ahem, kembali serius…Soal Francis…itu murni karena kehabisan casting. Maunya Ivan, tapi Ivan sudah saya pakai di awal-awal, jadi akhirnya terpilihlah Francis sebagai antagonis, tapi setuju, darkFrance tuh keren sangat! Dan masalah typo dan tanda baca, sudah saya coba perbaiki sebisanya, tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon maaf ya…maklum refleks, sudah kebiasaan nulis dialog tanpa tanda baca, sih. Oke, makasih udah review ya , kak…**

**Oke, seperti biasa, bagi para readers read and review ya…**

**Sekian**


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano menghela napas saat matanya memandangi program-program rumit yang terpampang di laptopnya. Sudah beberapa jam, dilihat dari jarum jam yang berada di samping laptopnya yang kini menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, dia mencoba untuk melacak keberadaan Matthew sejak dia diculik Francis, tapi tetap hasilnya nihil.

Dia menyandarkan diri di kursi yang dipakainya duduk. Sudah sejak tadi dia berusaha, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Matthew. Di mana sebenarnya dia dan ke mana Francis membawanya? Apa Francis menyembunyikannya di tempat terpecil hingga tempat itu tak ada di database komputernya atau dia menyembunyikannya di tempat yang mencolok, kelewat mencolok, hingga Feliciano tak pernah berpikir dia akan bersembunyi di sana? Yah, yang mana pun juga jawabannya, yang jelas sampai sekarang tak ada sedikitpun informasi yang dia dapat soal Matthew.

Feliciano mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sebelum menguap sejenak dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas di meja kerjanya, merasakan dingin kaca meja itu menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya, memberikan perasannya nyaman yang menenangkan. Dia memandang komputernya sejenak. _Ah biarlah, aku hanya perlu istirahat sejenak, komputerku juga akan memberitahuku kalau menemukan sesuatu…tidur dua atau tiga menit tak akan masalah, kan…tidur sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga sebelum kembali bekerja…_

Dan dia pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, pergi untuk bermain-main di dunia mimpinya yang indah dan damai.

Ludwig menghela napas panjang saat dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dan Feliciano setelah selesai membereskan sisa makan malam dan ruangan lantai bawah. Setelah Matthew diculik, memang otomatis pekerjaan mengurusi rumah dan dapur beralih padanya karena mana mungkin kan dia menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada Alfred dan Gilbert yang masih sangat emosional pada Francis dan sekarang emosi mereka tidak stabil, kadang naik kadang turun itu? Yang ada bisa-bisa piring dan gelas dibanting hancur oleh mereka berdua. Menyerahkan pada Arthur juga tidak mungkin, karena pemuda Inggris itu buta kehidupan dapur, yah, maklum, di rumahnya di keluarga Kirkland, dia punya Irisha, kakak perempuannya yang bekerja mengurus rumah dan di sini pun dia punya Matthew, jadilah secara otomatis, dia tidak pernah menjejakkan kaki ke dapur dan melakukan pekerjaan dapur. Dan Feli…? Tidak perlu ditanya, pemuda itu selalu sibuk bekerja mencari keberadaan Matthew, bahkan (yang sungguh membuat Ludwig kesal) pemuda Italia itu sudah mulai lupa makan dan tidur, sesuatu yang jelas kalau diteruskan akan berakhir jelek bagi tubuhnya.

Saat dia tiba di kamarnya, bola mata biru yang selalu dingin bagai es itu bagaikan menghangat melihat Feliciano yang tertelungkup di meja kerjanya dengan laptop yang masih menyala, tertidur pulas sambil sedikit tersenyum manis bagaikan sedang bermimpi indah.

Ludwig segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda Italia itu ke lengannya. Dengan hati-hati dia segera membaringkan Feliciano ke ranjang mereka dan menyelimutinya. Setelah selesai, dia segera membungkuk dan mencium dahi Feliciano sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan ke meja pemuda Italia itu dan memandangi laptop yang masih menyala itu sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan mengambil laptop itu, meletakkannya tepat di meja kecil di samping Feliciano. Setelah selesai, dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos dan celana pendek sebelum berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk sambil menyandarkan diri sejenak di kepala ranjang mereka. Feliciano, seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran Ludwig, segera berguling ke arah Ludwig, membaringkan kepalanya di lengan pemuda German itu sambil mendengkur pelan.

Ludwig memandangi kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda Italia itu dan mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan pemuda itu dengan penuh sayang, sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah laptop di sebelah pemuda Italia itu.

Dia menghela napas. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Feliciano bekerja sekeras itu. Selama ini, dia setidaknya tahu diri akan batas dirinya, saat dia merasa lapar atau mengantuk, dia akan berhenti bekerja, tapi kali ini, dia seakan ingin melenyapkan batas itu. Seandainya tidak dihentikan, mungkin Feliciano akan tetap duduk di mejanya tiga hari tiga malam tanpa makan atau tidur sama sekali (walau dia tahu itu tidak mungkin…Feliciano tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.)

Dan jujur, kalau boleh bicara…dia merasa cemburu…dia cemburu sekali karena kekasihnya itu seolah menjauh darinya. Hanya karena seseorang…

Oh, jangan salah mengartikan perkataannya. Dia tak pernah cemburu dengan Matthew atau pun Francis yang memang kelihatannya seolah-olah menyita perhatian kekasihnya itu. Dia yang paling tahu dari siapa pun (selain mungkin kakek Feliciano, Lovino atau Elizaveta) mengenai kekasihnya itu. Dan dia tahu, dia tahu kalau Feliciano, pemuda Italia kekasihnya itu, tak pernah mencemaskan Matthew. Tak ada sedikitpun kekhawatiran akan nyawa Matthew dalam diri pemuda Italia itu, karena dia tahu, dia sangat mengenal Francis, jauh sebelum Gilbert atau Antonio sendiri mengenalnya.

Dan karena itulah Feliciano mengenal pemuda Perancis itu lebih baik dari kedua 'kakak'nya itu. Dia tahu, seberapa pun pemuda Perancis itu berkata 'benci' atau 'aku akan membunuh orang itu' selama orang yang dia benci itu adalah orang yang dekat dengannya, dia tak akan melakukannya. Dan Matthew, jelas masuk dalam daftar orang yang dekat dengan Francis. Karena itu jelas, meski Francis bermaksud membunuh Matthew, hal itu toh tak akan terjadi, setidaknya hingga Gilbert mendatangi mereka.

Karena itu sebenarnya memperlambat pencarian soal Matthew, mungkin justru malah akan lebih baik. Karena semakin lambat keberadaan Matthew diketahui, keselamatan Matthew akan semakin terjamin. Francis tak akan menyiksa Matthew, selama Gilbert tak mendatanginya. Karena itu semakin lama waktu yang diperlukan Gilbert untuk mendatangi Matthew, semakin besar jaminan Matthew selamat.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Feliciano rela bekerja siang malam setengah mati hanya untuk secepatnya mendapatkan lokasi keberadaan Matthew? Tak ada yang mengancamnya untuk segera menemukan Matthew, tak ada masalah soal nyawa Matthew…lalu kenapa?

Ludwig tahu hanya satu jawabannya, dan jawaban itulah yang membuatnya cemburu, sungguh cemburu…

Ya, jawabannya hanya satu…karena kakaknya, karena Gilbert…

Dia tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat kacau sejak Matthew diculik Francis. Meski di luar dia kelihatan baik, dia tahu ada kalanya kakaknya itu menjerit dan menangis sendirian di tengah malam. Feliciano, jelas bisa merasakan itu. Pemuda Italia itu sangat peka dengan perasaan orang lain, hampir tak mungkin membohonginya, karena itu jelas dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Gilbert. Karena itu dia berusaha keras menemukan Matthew secepatnya, agar Matthew dan Gilbert bisa kembali bersama.

"_Soalnya kalau Matthew tidak ditemukan…kasihan kak Gilbert, kan ve~" kata Feliciano saat Ludwig bertanya padanya kenapa dia bekerja sekeras itu._

Yah, kalau dia boleh jujur, waktu itu dia berpikir betapa bodoh kekasihnya itu. Mengorbankan diri demi seseorang sampai menyiksa diri sendiri. Padahal Gilbert pun tak pernah mengancam ataupun mendesak Feliciano untuk segera menemukan Matthew, bahkan dia yang meminta Feliciano untuk tidak memaksakan diri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu, tapi tentu saja, ucapan itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Ya…kekasihnya itu memang bodoh, terlalu baik. Bahkan rela memaksakan diri demi seseorang yang sebenarnya tak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya. _Tapi…_Ludwig kembali memandang wajah Feliciano yang tertidur pulas itu.

Mungkin…kebaikan itulah yang membuatnya mencintai Feliciano.

Dia masih ingat masa pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Feliciano. Itu pertemuan yang berarti, tak akan pernah dia lupakan, bahkan untuk sedetik pun…

**FLASHBACK**

_Ludwig, yang saat itu baru saja berumur sekitar delapan tahun duduk di tepi sebuah lorong gelap. Wajahnya penuh darah dan memar, seperti habis dipukuli._

_Ludwig menghela napas. Kalau begini, kakeknya bisa memarahinya lagi, karena lagi-lagi dia berkelahi. Tapi mau bagaimana? Yang salah itu anak kaya yang sombong itu. Berani sekali mengatainya anak miskin pengemis. Dia pantas diberi pelajaran, tapi yang tidak dia perhitungkan adalah dia akan membawa teman-temannya. _

_Yah, sebenarnya perkataan anak itu tidak salah juga, keluarganya kini memang hidup dalam kemiskinan. Sejak perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut dan mereka sudah kehilangan aset keluarga, mereka terpaksa hidup seperti ini. Hidup dalam rumah kecil dan seadanya…bahkan kadang-kadang hidup melarat terpaksa harus dijalani. Kakek dan kakaknya sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan, tapi apa sih yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak punya pengalaman bekerja sedikit pun? Yang hebat hanya kemampuan menguasai senjata dan berkelahi, pekerjaan apa yang bisa didapat dari kemampuan macam begitu?_

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendatanginya. Dia segera menengok dan melihat seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat kemerahan yang berumur kira-kira lima atau enam tahun mendatanginya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, ve~kau berdarah…" kata anak kecil itu sambil berjongkok di hadapan Ludwig. _

_Ludwig hanya membuang muka. "Itu bukan urusan orang kaya sepertimu," kata Ludwig ketus. "Hidup saja di duniamu dengan tenang."_

_Anak kecil itu tetap terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengeluarkan saputangannya. Dia segera mengusap luka di wajah Ludwig dengan saputangannya itu. _

"_Bo…bodoh! Saputanganmu bisa kotor!" seru Ludwig._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kok, ve~" kata anak kecil itu sambil tetap menyeka darah di luka Ludwig. "Ikut denganku, ya. Lukamu ini…harus diobati…"_

_Dan sebelum Ludwig bisa mengatakan apa pun, anak kecil itu sudah memanggil sopirnya untuk membantunya membawa Ludwig ke dalam mobil dan pergi entah kemana. _

_Ludwig hanya terpaku melihat keadaan rumah di hadapannya. Rumah bertingkat yang mewah, benar-benar menunjukkan status sebagai orang kaya. _

"_Ayo masuk, ve~" kata anak kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Ludwig memasuki rumah itu. Begitu sampai di dalam, Ludwig semakin terpana melihat perabotan-perabotan kelas satu yang menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Anak kecil itu segera memerintahkan pembantunya untuk membawa kotak P3K dan air dingin ke kamarnya. Setelah semuanya lengkap, anak kecil itu segera membersihkan darah dan mengobati luka Ludwig. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan baju ataupun seprainya yang kini bernoda darah. _

_Hal itu sungguh membuat Ludwig kagum pada anak kecil itu. Anak itu…hidupnya begitu berbeda, tapi rela menggandeng tangan anak pengemis miskin sepertinya. Dia rela menyentuh tubuh kotornya dan merawat luka-lukanya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan._

_Dan sejak itulah Ludwig mulai merasakan perasaan istimewa pada Feliciano._

**END FLASHBACK**

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mereka berdua semakin sering bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk merasakan perasaan istimewa dan semakin dekat setiap harinya. Perasaan hangat yang dirasakan Ludwig pada Feliciano selalu membuatnya nyaman…meski saat itu, dia tak tahu apa perasaan itu. Dia hanya tahu kalau Feliciano adalah orang berharga untuknya, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Feliciano.

Baru saat dia berumur lima belas tahunlah, Ludwig mulai menyadari kalau perasaannya pada Feliciano itu…bernama 'cinta'…

Tentu mulanya tidak mudah sekali untuk menerima perasaannya pada Feliciano itu. Perlu omongan panjang lebar pada kakeknya dan tawa histeris kakaknya untuk membuatnya mengatakan perasaannya pada Feliciano. Dan beruntungnya, Feliciano menerimanya, mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Ludwig, sejak pertama kali dia mengenal apa itu cinta, atau mungkin dia sudah mencintainya…sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kecil…dan sejak saat itu…mereka mulai berpacaran…hingga sekarang…

Tapi yang tidak diketahui Ludwig adalah saat dia mendapatkan cinta Feliciano, dia juga mendapatkan akses kemewahan dan kekuatan keluarga Vargas untuk keluarganya. Dia tak tahu saat dia memutuskan untuk menerima cinta Feliciano saat itu juga dia mendapatkan hal kedua terbaik di dalam hidupnya.

Keakraban mereka berdua tentu membuat kakek Feliciano, Romulus Vargas, sedikit tertarik pada Ludwig, yang telah diakui oleh cucu bungsu kesayangannya itu sebagai kekasihnya, sehingga akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk bertanya soal keluarga Ludwig. Apalagi katanya, Feliciano sangat mendesak pada kakeknya untuk setidaknya memberikan pekerjaan pada keluarga Ludwig. Saat Romulus tahu soal keluarganya yang lumayan pandai berkelahi, pria itu segera menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard keluarga Vargas pada Aldrich Beilschmidt, kakek Ludwig (yang belakangan baru diketahui kalau ternyata Romulus dan Aldrich adalah sahabat masa kecil) yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati.

Dan sejak saat itu, keluarga mereka kembali hidup dalam kemewahan. Ludwig sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Feliciano. Pemuda Italia itu tidak saja menyelamatkan nyawa dan hatinya, tapi juga telah mengeluarkan keluarganya dari kemiskinan. Dia berhutang budi pada Feliciano. Dan hutang itu tak akan bisa dia bayar seumur hidupnya. Dia menganggap pemuda Italia itu berharga, orang yang penting. Baginya, pemuda Italia itu adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menemaninya dan menopangnya seumur hidupnya. Dia tak mau melihat pemuda Italia itu terluka. Dia terpanggil, untuk melindungi pemuda Italia itu dari bahaya apa pun.

Tentu saat itu Ludwig belum tahu apa itu dunia mafia. Saat itu dia hanya tahu kakeknya memerintahkannya untuk menjaga Feliciano, dengan nyawanya kalau perlu. Ludwig tentu menyanggupinya, karena itulah yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Dia ingin bisa melindungi Feliciano, dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan saat dia mengetahui dunia mafia yang dijalani Feliciano, perasaan itu bukannya menghilang, malah semakin kuat. Dia semakin ingin melindungi Feliciano. Dia tak bisa membiarkan siapa pun melukai dan menyakitinya, apa pun alasannya.

Suara dari laptop Feliciano menghempaskan Ludwig dari lamunannya. Dia segera melihat laptop kekasihnya itu dan memandang bingung pada layar laptop itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengguncang bahu kekasihnya itu untuk membangunkannya.

"A…apa…" gumam Feliciano yang masih setengah tertidur.

"Ada sinyal dari laptopmu tapi aku tak mengerti artinya," kata Ludwig pada kekasihnya itu sambil menyerahkan laptop pemuda Italia itu padanya. Feliciano langsung tersentak bangun dan menyambar laptopnya. Dia segera mengetik sesuatu dan melihat hasil di layar laptopnya. Sebuah senyum segera tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ludwig, segera panggil kak Gilbert dan suruh pergi ke ruang keluarga sementara aku akan bangunkan kak Alfred dan kak Arthur!" serunya sambil melempar selimutnya dan berlari pergi bahkan sebelum Ludwig bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Setelah semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga…<p>

"Ada apa, Feli? Ngapain membangunkan kita sekitar jam…" Alfred melirik jam dinding di ruang keluarga itu. "…tiga dini hari begini?" tanyanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku mendapatkan posisi lokasi keberadaan Matthew," kata Feliciano tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka semua yang tadinya terlihat ogah-ogahan dan mengantuk langsung segar bugar seketika begitu mendengar perkataan Feliciano.

"Benar? Di mana?" seru Alfred dan Gilbert bersamaan.

Feliciano melihat layar laptopnya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang semua 'kakak'nya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Dia…ada di…"

* * *

><p>"Jepang?" kata Ivan dan Lovino bersamaan begitu mendengar laporan dari kelima orang itu keesokan paginya.<p>

Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah…awalnya aku juga bingung. Tapi aku mendapatkan jejak mereka di salah satu rumah pribadi mewah di kota Tokyo. Selain itu ada beberapa bukti pembayaran beberapa barang-barang menggunakan kartu kredit kak Francis dan ada bukti pengobatan di rumah sakit dengan kartu kredit kak Francis tapi atas nama Matthew Williams."

'Berarti dilihat dari situ, sepertinya Francis memang memperlakukan Matthew dengan selayaknya, ya?" tanya Antonio.

'Sebaik apa pun dia memperlakukan Mattie, tetap saja yang dia lakukan itu penculikan, tahu!" seru Alfred marah.

"Tapi aneh, seharusnya dia tahu kalau kemungkinan besar kita akan melacaknya, kan?" tanya Rio. "Lalu kenapa dia membuat jejak yang jelas sekali ditemukan, apalagi dengan membayar rumah sakit dengan nama Matthew…apa itu bukan jebakan? Mungkin saja dia sengaja membawa kita ke arah penyelidikan yang salah dan dia memanfaatkannya untuk kembali melarikan diri."

"Kurasa bukan," kata Arthur setelah berpikir sejenak. "Dia memang sengaja, agar kita segera menemukannya. Target serangannya adalah Gilbert, bukan Matthew, jadi sebenarnya dia mengharapkan kedatangan Gilbert dengan segera. Karena itu dia sengaja menunjukkan tahu kalau dia menunjukkan diri dengan terang-terangan, Gilbert akan menganggapnya undangan dan segera menyambutnya. Itu memang cara tercepat untuk membuat Gilbert mendatanginya."

"Karena semakin cepat aku yang awesome ini datang mencari Matthew dan menemukan mereka…" Gilbert terdiam sejenak, kelebat mimpi buruknya tentang mayat Matthew kembali muncul di otaknya. "Semakin cepat dia menuntaskan balas dendamnya padaku yang awesome ini dengan cara membunuh Matthew dengan sangat tidak awesomenya."

"Tapi kalau benar masalahnya dia, bukan, mereka ada di Jepang, itu serius," kata Willem. "Jepang negara yang serius soal peraturan, tidak mudah membawa senjata atau sejenisnya dalam penerbangan, karena mereka sangat ketat dalam pemeriksaan bagasi dan sejenisnya. Bagaimana kita bisa bertarung tanpa senjata?"

"Itulah masalahnya…" kata Feliciano.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah, aru," kata Yao yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok di samping Ivan. "Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan Kiku soal itu, aru. Kekuasaan mafia Kiku cukup kuat, kalau cuma untuk menyediakan pesawat dan area bandara pribadi tanpa pemeriksaan, kurasa dia cukup punya kuasa, aru."

"Tapi naik pesawat pribadi sekalipun, paspor harus tetap ada, kan? Aku tak punya paspor," kata Willem.

"Paspor palsu gampang dibuat, ve~serahkan saja padaku," kata Feliciano dengan enteng sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Lovino sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan di Jepang. Itu bukan juridiksiku." Dia menatap sejenak pada Feliciano yang sibuk menatap laptopnya di sebelah Ludwig. "Tapi aku akan tetap ikut! Untuk mengawasi kalian supaya bekerja dengan becus."

"Duh, Lovi~bilang saja kalau kau mencemaskan Feli dan…" perkataan Antonio langsung terputus dengan injakan keras dari Lovino yang langsung membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Feliciano sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya ke kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Ludwig pasti akan menjagaku, ve~"

_Itu yang kucemaskan, bego…mana mungkin aku mempercayakan nyawamu pada si potato bastard itu kan? _Pikir Lovino dalam hati sambil memandangi adiknya itu. _Sampai kapanpun juga aku tak sudi mempercayakan nyawamu, adik kesayanganku, di tangan potato bastardmu itu._

"Aku akan menelepon Kiku kalau begitu, aru. Untuk mengabarkan kedatangan kita," kata Yao sambil meraih pesawat telepon dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menelepon adiknya itu.

* * *

><p>Di Jepang…<p>

Hari itu sinar mentari bersinar terik di kota Tokyo, orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang besar di tengah kota Tokyo, hal itu pun bukan perkecualian.

Di sebuah ruangan di rumah besar itu, seorang pemuda Jepang berambut hitam bernama Honda Kiku duduk dengan santai sambil menghirup teh hijaunya dan menikmati pemandangan indah dan sejuk taman samping rumahnya yang tertata asri dengan berbagai macam pepohonan dan bunga. Sebuah laptop yang menyala tergeletak di hadapannya.

Kiku menghela napas sambil merapikan kimono berwarna biru tua yang dipakainya sejenak sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang tertumpuk di sebelahnya dan kembali mengerjakan urusan 'keluarga dunia belakangnya'. Mengerjakan dan mengurus sebuah organisasi mafia yang paling berkuasa di Jepang dalam usia muda, ditambah dia masih bersekolah, memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Tapi dia tidak mau mengeluhkan nasibnya itu. Ini adalah jalan yang sudah dia pilih untuk jalani dan dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Keluarga mafia yang dimilikinya ini memang tidak jadi hanya dalam semalam. Banyak darah dan keringat yang harus dia teteskan untuk ini. Karena itu, dia bangga dengan keluarganya ini, dengan kelompok yang telah dia bentuk dengan merangkak naik perlahan-lahan hingga mencapai puncak kejayaan ini. Organisasi ini…keluarga Honda ini…adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia banggakan sebagai miliknya, sesuatu yang dia dapat setelah banting tulang bekerja keras dengan mati-matian.

Sejak kecil, dia hidup dalam kemiskinan. Kakaknya bekerja mati-matian untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Karena kelelahan setelah bekerja, tidak jarang kakaknya itu tidak punya waktu mengurusi rumah, membuat dia dan adik-adiknya itu untuk tahu diri dan berusaha untuk membantu kakaknya itu sebisanya dalam mengurus rumah (perkecualian untuk Yong Soo mungkin, tapi dia memang anak termuda yang selalu dimanja oleh Xiao Mei dan Xiao Chun sejak kecil, sehingga wajar kalau sifat manjanya itu tak mudah dihilangkan bahkan hingga sekarang.).

Dalam kehidupan penuh kemiskinan dan kemelaratan seperti itu, wajarlah kalau pendidikan adalah sesuatu yang mereka anggap utama, sebagai satu-satunya jalan yang terpikir oleh mereka untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak. Dan beruntung, dengan berbagai ketekunan dan kepandaian, masing-masing keluarga mereka berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikan sampai ke jenjang tertinggi, meskipun ke berbagai negara yang berbeda. Dia sendiri dengan kemampuannya yang tinggi, berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikan di sebuah SMU yang lumayan punya taraf bergengsi di Jepang.

Di Jepang inilah hidupnya berubah dengan drastis…

Di Jepang tentu hidupnya tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik, bahkan bisa dibilang, dia hidup melarat di Jepang. Saat itulah seorang pria pemimpin keluarga yakuza menemukannya dan menjadikannya anggota kelompoknya. Di sanalah…dia merasa menemukan keluarga…seperti keluarganya yang kini meninggalkannya untuk terpencar di sana-sini. Anggota keluarga yakuza itu memperlakukannya dengan ramah, menganggapnya sama dengan mereka. Dan sebagai balasannya, dia pun selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya dengan sempurna dan serius, hampir tak ada cela dalam pekerjaannya. Dia berpikir dia harus membalas budi, dan karena itu harus mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Dan karena pekerjaan yang tanpa cela itulah, saat pemimpin yakuza tempatnya bernaung itu meninggal tanpa memiliki keturunan untuk menggantikannya, tanpa ragu Kiku ditunjuk untuk menjadi penerusnya. Dan berkat keseriusannya untuk mengelola kelompoknya, kini keluarganya sudah berkembang jauh, hampir bagaikan pimpinan dunia belakang Jepang dan Asia…oke, itu bukan tanpa bantuan juga. Karena tanpa koneksi mafia Hong Kong yang dimiliki adiknya dan juga bantuan-bantuan kakak-kakaknya, tak mungkin organisasinya bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini.

Pikirannya yang melayang-layang itu segera terputus saat dia mendengar suara pintu geser kamarnya digeser terbuka. Dia segera menengok dan melihat seorang pemuda Yunani berambut cokelat berjalan masuk sambil memegang sebuah telepon _cordless_ di tangannya. Kiku segera tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda itu. "Selamat pagi, Heracles-san."

Heracles Karpusi, tangan kanan, orang kesayangan, sekaligus kekasih Kiku selama tiga tahun terakhir, hanya tersenyum untuk membalas senyum kekasihnya itu sebelum menyerahkan telepon di tangannya kepada Kiku. "Ada telepon dari kakakmu," katanya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Kiku memandang bingung sejenak kepada kekasihnya itu. "Yao-niisan?" tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kiku segera mengambil telepon _cordless _yang dipegang kekasihnya itu. Saat Heracles berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tangan Kiku segera terulur dan menggenggam tangan pemuda Yunani itu dengan lembut, membuat Heracles segera memandanginya.

"Duduklah bersamaku…sebentar saja…" kata Kiku sambil tersenyum tapi nada dan intonasi bicaranya cukup untuk memberitahu Heracles kalau itu bukan permintaan.

Itu…adalah perintah…

Heracles pun hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Kiku pun segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu sebelum membawa telepon yang masih dipegangnya ke telinganya. "Halo?" katanya.

"Aiyya, Kiku, kenapa kau lambat sekali menjawab teleponnya, aru?" tanya Yao dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Maafkan aku, Yao nii-san, aku sedang sibuk bekerja," kata Kiku pada kakaknya itu.

"Hmm, begitu…lalu bagaimana keadaanmu, aru?" tanya Yao. "Jangan sampai kau terlalu keras bekerja dan kecapekan, lalu jatuh sakit, ya, aru…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-san, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," kata Kiku sambil membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Heracles sementara kekasihnya itu mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. "Lalu, mau apa nii-san meneleponku?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Oh ya, kali ini aku ingin minta bantuanmu…untuk masalah dunia belakang, aru…" kata Yao.

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, wajah Kiku langsung berubah waspada. Kalau sampai kakaknya membicarakan soal 'dunia belakang', maka ini berarti masalah serius.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Kiku.

"Kau tahu Matthew Williams, kan? Kekasih Gilbert?" tanya Yao. Kiku mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Beberapa hari lalu, dia diculik oleh seseorang. Dan setelah dilacak, Feliciano menemukan bukti bahwa dia berada di Jepang, aru. Jadi…"

Kiku tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Secara garis besar, dia sudah mengerti apa masalahnya. "Jadi mereka ingin ke sini, kan? Dan kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Menyediakan senjata atau menyediakan pesawat dan bandara tanpa pemeriksaan bagasi?" tanya Kiku dengan santai tapi tanpa basa-basi.

"Kalau bisa keduanya, aru…" kata Yao. "Bagaimanapun ini akan jadi pertarungan besar…dan perencanaan matang harus dilakukan, aru…"

Kiku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Akan kuselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari," katanya.

"Baik kalau begitu, aru" kata Yao. "Baik, itu saja yang mau kukatakan, sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi kalau begitu, aru."

"Ya…sampai bertemu nii-san," kata Kiku sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon dan kembali memberikan telepon cordless itu kepada Heracles.

"Pekerjaan baru?" tanya Heracles pada kekasihnya yang masih berbaring di pangkuannya itu.

"Ya. Yao nii-san dan semuanya ingin ber 'kunjung' ke sini dalam waktu tiga hari," kata Kiku sambil menutupi matanya dengan wajahnya sejenak. Dia pun segera bangkit dari pangkuan pemuda Yunani itu dan memandang kekasihnya itu. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi pemuda Yunani itu dengan lembut

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Aku tak perlu memberitahumu apa pun tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan…" kata Kiku dengan sebuah seringai sinis dan keji tersungging di wajahnya. "Dan aku tak perlu menegaskan kalau aku menginginkan hasil yang terbaik, kan, Heracles-san? Aku tahu…kau pasti sudah mengerti itu dari dulu…"

Heracles terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Dia segera membawa tangan pemuda Jepang itu ke bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kiku…apa pun perintahmu, akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk mengerjakannya…" katanya sambil mencium tangan pemuda Jepang itu dengan lembut.

Kiku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda Yunani itu. "Bagus…" katanya sambil mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua, mencium bibir pemuda Yunani itu dengan lembut. Ciuman itu begitu manis dan hangat, dengan cinta yang begitu dalam terkandung di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kiku tersenyum dan mengusap rambut cokelat kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu…pastikan pekerjaanmu selesai dalam waktu tiga hari…" katanya.

Heracles menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak dan membungkuk untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut sebelum dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kiku tersenyum saat dia mendengar suara pintu geser yang ditutup. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang menghadap kebunnya dan berdiri di sana, memandangi kebun yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kunjungan Yao nii-san akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik," kata Kiku dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi tak sabar menunggu kedatangan mereka semua…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee~chapter ini selesai di tengah kegiatan seabrek yang bikin lemas~ -tepar-**

**Dan…di chapter ini kayaknya ada beberapa (mungkin bukan beberapa, cuma dua kok) OC yang di sini kemunculannya mungkin nggak penting, tapi di chapter depan mereka bakal punya peran yang agak penting, jadi lebih baik saya perkenalkan dulu siapa mereka. **

**Romulus Vargas dan Aldrich Beilschmidt…haruskah saya mengatakan siapa mereka? Oke, mereka tentu saja satu-satunya pasangan generasi tua yang saya tahu hubungannya jelas…kakek Roma dan kakek Germania! Sepertinya keluarga Beilschmidt dan keluarga Vargas sudah takdir untuk bersama, ya! Lihat aja…kakek Roma ama Germania, entah mereka pacaran ato cuma teman dekat aja, tapi yang jelas hubungan mereka dekat…terus cucu mereka juga pacaran…-ngelirik Feliciano dan Ludwig-. Jadi ini dua keluarga adalah pasangan takdir yang tak pernah terpisahkan! –digiles-**

**Dan…buat yang nanya atau pun penasaran kenapa di sini saya masukin adegan Kiku ama Heracles…sebenarnya gak ada maksud khusus, sih…cuma buat manjangin chapter aja…-BRAKKK-. Harap gak keberatan para readers, maklum setting pertarungan terakhirnya di Jepang, tentu saya harus mengenalkan Kiku sedikit…mengingat Jepang adalah teritorinya Kiku. **

**And…so sorry untuk ke OOC an karakter, terutama Kiku, ya. Sumpeh~saya gak ngerti gimana sebenarnya karakter Kiku itu, maklum sifat Kiku beda sesuai dengan siapa pasangannya, dia bisa manis bisa pula garang…jadi ya…saya bingung, akhirnya saya gabungin aja sifat manis dan garangnya, dan jadilah Kiku versi saya ini –dicekek-. Jadi mohon maafkan saya kalau ini kelewat OOC dari aslinya… –sembah sujud-**

**Terus, di chapter-chapter depan, sekitar tiga atau empat chapter (banyak banget!), kayaknya gak bakal ada hubungan ama fanfic ini dulu, karena saya mau bikin cerita soal kehidupan para karakter-karakternya sebelum 'pertarungan terakhir' dulu –cie, bahasanya-, jadi mungkin fokusnya lebih ke para karakter daripada ke cerita ini dulu, oke? Namanya juga pertarungan terakhir, tentu harus persiapan fisik dan mental dulu, kan? Jadi genre untuk tiga empat chapter depan bukan suspense/action dulu tapi lebih ke romance/family (rasanya dari chapter keberapa juga ceritamu ini udah bukan suspense/action lagi, kok. Ceritamu udah jadi hurt/comfort/romance, mbak. Kamu mangkir dari kewajiban bikin action, kan, mbak? –glek, kabur secepat cahaya ala eyeshield 21-). Jadi sorry kalau membuat alur dan ceritanya jadi lambat, dan ngebikin finish cerita ini menjadi makin lama. Mengerti kan para readers? Ngerti? Bagus~ -digiles truk-**

**Oke, saya pikir waktunya balas review…**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Eh…kamu nggak maafin Francis? Ya gak papa. Francis sebagai antagonis memang harus dibenci, meskipun alasannya sungguh manusiawi –PLAK-. GerIta udah saya masukin di chapter ini, dikit~ya…tapi USUK, let's wait for another time…-BRAK-. Nih udah update…tapi update kilat…saya gak akan tersambar, kan? Dan…memangnya kilat punya past tense? –OOT deh-. Makasih udah review, ya…**

**Kureha-alpha: Baiklah…di chapter ini sudah saya masukin Giripan sesuai rekuesmu, meski pendek, tapi ada kan? –PD abis-. Dan Kiku…ikut misi penyelamatan Matt? Tau deh, ya…terus Ivan…apa harus saya bikin dia berantem…musuhnya siapa? Castingnya udah abis, mbak…mikir-mikir dulu, ya…-digiles-. Oke, makasih udah review…**

**Fujoshi Anonim: Matthew itu memang kesayangan semuanya, gak hanya si asem aja –dilempar botol bir-. Dan…Francis dikeroyok? Curang itu namanya! Lagian meski dikeroyok juga gak bisa masih ada Natalia ama Scott yang udah ngebooking lawan nih…UAS, ya…AHHH~minggu depan saya ujian~cuek amat, toh yang susah-susah udah lewat, jadi santai aja… –digiles dosen-. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, ya…**

**Yukaeri: Nyiksa Matthew…sampai sekarang saya gak tega kalau kelewat eksplisit. Kalau Cuma penjelasan dia diapain sih gak papa, tapi kalau detilnya…saya angkat tangan. Matthew terlalu unyu untuk disiksaaa –labil-. Galau? Gil galau? Memang dia galau, ya? Ah, lupakan aja. Dan matthew…wajar dia angelic, kan dia memang 'angel'nya Gil ama Alfie…nyehehe…-digetok-. Baiklah, makasih udah review…**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Ya…Matthewnya selamat, kok. Dan yakinlah, dia akan diperlakukan dengan layak sama Francis. Jadi kamu gak usah khawatir, jangan kirim bom nuklir ke Francis…dia masih ngutang scene di fanfic saya ini…-DOR-. Terima kasih reviewnya…**

**Matthew Shinez: Penggemar Matthew tambah banyak? Memangnya dari dulu penggemarnya udah gak banyak? Banyak! Tapi kenapa…kenapa Matthew tetap dilupakan di Hetalia, padahal sahabat-sahabat dia itu negara yang lumayan 'ngeksis' lho, kenapa Matthew gak 'ngeksis' ya…-OOT kumat-. Rekues kamu minta Matthew rada-rada creepy and sadist gitu, kan? Kalau berantemnya masih lama, tapi kalau rada-rada keren dikit sikapnya…juga masih lama, tiga atau empat chapter lagi. –PLAKKK- Mau gimana, dua tiga chapter depan sudah dibooking untuk ngomongin karakter lain…gak bisa diganggu gugat, jadi Matthew juga muncul kembalinya masih lama –Digiles truk- jadi tunggu sajalah dengan sabar…untuk kemunculan kembali Matthew nantinya, kalau saya gak ngelupain dia…-dilempar pancake-. Terima kasih reviewnya, ya…**

**Miss. Celesta: Iya, iya, Matthew itu memang malaikat, sayang yang mengelilinginya iblis semua, semacam Gilbert, Ivan, Alfred…hebat juga Matthew gak ikut jadi iblis, ya…atau sudah jadi iblis, jangan-jangan –dilempar botol karena OOT-. Oke, makasih atas dirimu yang sempet review di tengah ujian ini~**

**Putri Luna: Pihak ketiga dalam arti apa? Kalau pihak ketiga dalam arti ada orang yang mencari Matthew, ya kita punya Feli. Tapi kalau pihak ketiga buat nyampein pesan segala macam, buat apa? Dia kan ditawan, bukan mata-mata ke rumah Francis! –DUAG-. Dan makasih udah suka cerita saya~ -PD berlebihan-. Terima kasih sudah review, ya…**

**Oke, seperti biasa, bagi para readers saya sekalian…dimohon untuk MEREVIEW**

**Sekian.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras, aroma hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah basah dan dedaunan menambah perasaan nyaman dan tenteram. Hujan memang selalu membangkitkan sepi, mengingat jarang ada orang yang mau berdiri lama-lama di tengah hujan, tapi tetap perasaan yang dibawanya…sangat menenangkan. Rasanya kalau bisa…ingin sekali hujan terus jatuh di muka bumi…selamanya…

Indah, tenang, dan hangat…itulah arti hujan untuknya…

Setidaknya itulah yang Feliciano rasakan…

Pemuda Italia itu asyik merasakan perasaan yang dibawa hujan yang turun itu kepadanya dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya terpejam dengan penuh rasa damai, mendengarkan suara rintik hujan yang beradu dengan jendela kamarnya. sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sebelum matanya kembali terbuka dan dia kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan…

Di laptop miliknya yang kini berada di hadapannya, terlihat berbagai situs rumit yang jujur sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, kecuali olehnya. Situs itu mau tidak mau membuka matanya pada kenyataan.

Kalau kini mereka semua terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan besar, dimana nyawa harus dipertaruhkan…dewa kematian yang membawa sabit besar pencabut nyawa yang kemungkinan besar akan mengikuti mereka di sana, siap mewarnai tubuh mereka dengan warna merah pekat…

Dia tak mau…sungguh, dia tak menginginkan semua itu…

Dia tak ingin kekejian dunia itu dilihat oleh matanya.

Dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan kekerasan. Kakeknya, kakaknya, Antonio, Ludwig…semuanya…seolah menjauhkannya dari sesuatu bernama 'kekerasan' itu. Meski lahir dari kalangan mafia, dia dibesarkan tanpa mengenal apa itu 'kekerasan', apa itu darah, apa itu mayat, apa itu senjata…dia tak pernah mengenal semua itu. Tak ada yang pernah mengenalkan dan menjelaskan semua itu padanya. Dia dibesarkan di tengah lingkungan penuh cinta, kehangatan, dan protektif. Tak ada yang sadar, atau mungkin mereka sadar, tapi mereka memilih untuk membiarkan saja, kalau perbuatan mereka cenderung menyebabkan Feliciano tumbuh jadi anak yang naif. Dia hidup dalam ketidaktahuan, hingga dia cukup dewasa, hingga dia sendiri bisa menyadari tanpa ada penjelasan apa pun…tentang dunia tempatnya tinggal.

Mungkin orang lain menganggapnya sebagai hal kecil kalau dia tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, bahkan mungkin bagi mereka lebih baik kalau dia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi baginya... ketidaktahuannya itu membuatnya terguncang…saat dia tahu dunia macam apa yang ditinggalinya.

Dia takut…sungguh takut dengan dunia mafia milik keluarganya ini. Takut…untuk menghadapinya…Berkali-kali dia berpikir untuk kabur dan meninggalkan semuanya. Dia ingin bisa menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai orang biasa di suatu tempat entah di mana…tidak harus khawatir akan diserang atau diculik orang…tidak akan ada yang mati karenanya…tidak akan ada darah yang tertumpah karenanya…semuanya hidup damai berdampingan, tanpa ada kekhawatiran untuk menjalani hidup…Dia ingin semua itu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia membuang pemikiran itu secepat dia memikirkannya…

Karena di kehidupan inilah. Di kehidupan penuh darah inilah…kebahagiannya berada. Semua orang yang disayanginya, orang yang dicintainya, ada di dunia keji yang gelap ini.

Dan dia tidak mau, tidak bisa, hidup tanpa mereka.

Dia tidak bisa kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kakeknya, kakaknya, Antonio, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Roderich…Ludwig. Dia tak bisa melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka. Kakinya serasa tertambat di sini, di tempat di mana mereka semua berada.

Karena itulah dia memilih kehidupan ini. Dia memutuskan seberapa pun dunia ini begitu pedih, selama dia punya orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya, dia akan bisa bertahan. Lagipula toh orang-orang yang dibantai oleh keluarganya, tak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya. Dia bisa menutup mata dan telinganya untuk itu, mengabaikan segala kekejian dunia di luar dunianya dan hanya menikmati kehangatan dan cinta yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tapi saat ini…saat orang yang menjadi musuhnya adalah Francis…

Francis…adalah kakak berharga untuk Feliciano. Francis memberikan kehangatan…tidak seperti Lovino yang menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya pada Feliciano, Francis selalu menunjukkannya. Jelas terlihat pemuda Perancis itu menyayanginya. Tak pernah ada perkataan tajam dan tindakan kasar dari pemuda Perancis itu pada Feliciano, membuat Feliciano sungguh menyayanginya. Dulu, dia berharap Francis dan Jeanne bisa menjadi pengganti orang tuanya, menyayanginya dan memberikannya kasih sayang, yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya yang tak pernah dikenalnya, karena mereka keburu meninggal, bahkan sebelum dia bisa memanggil mereka ayah dan ibu…

Tapi kini…semua itu lenyap. Semua itu hanya menjadi mimpi. Mimpi muluk yang terus dia percayai dengan begitu bodohnya di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Apa ini takdir? Kalau memang ini takdir, kenapa…sekejam ini…kenapa…kini dia harus menyaksikan orang-orang yang disayanginya bertarung atau mungkin bahkan saling membunuh?

Kenapa seolah-olah kebahagiaan dan tawa di masa lalu itu seolah terlupakan? Seolah mereka dulu tidak pernah bahagia? Kenapa?

Suara dering handphone miliknya di samping laptopnya menyadarkan Feliciano dari lamunannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan tanpa semangat apa pun untuk menjawab telepon dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan membawanya ke telinganya. "Halo, ve~" katanya pelan pada siapa pun di ujung sambungan telepon itu.

"Feliciano, kenapa kau menjawab dengan lemas begitu? Semangat, dong cucuku~" kata suara yang terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Mendengar suara itu, Feliciano langsung tersentak dan duduk tegak di kursinya. "Kakek?" serunya terkejut.

* * *

><p>Di rumah besar kediaman keluarga Vargas di Italia, Romulus langsung tertawa begitu mendengar suara cucunya yang terdengar jelas terkejut itu. Ahh~memang menyenangkan sekali mengejutkan ataupun menggoda cucu keduanya itu. Reaksinya yang begitu imut benar-benar membuat gemas. Yah…sebenarnya cucu pertamanya juga lumayan asyik digoda, tapi Lovino terlalu menjaga gengsi sehingga dia sering membentak ataupun menghajar kakeknya sendiri ini, yah, meskipun itu bisa dikategorikan kurang ajar, tetap saja Romulus merasa itu sangat manis. Ah~menggoda cucunya memang suatu kegiatan yang asyik…<p>

"Ya, ini kakekmu tersayang~Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kakek sangat merindukanmu, lho…" kata Romulus. Segera setelah dia mengatakan itu, terdengar suara berisik dan sebuah buku segera bertengger di kepalanya.

"Jangan bertingkah lebay. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Feliciano dengan cepat dan segera kembali bekerja," kata Aldrich dengan ekpresi dan suara datar. Dia memang merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab mengurus pria Italia yang tetap bersemangat dan ceria padahal usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda itu. Hampir setiap hari dia harus mengancam atau menyeret Romulus untuk bekerja atau mungkin pekerjaan di mejanya tidak akan pernah selesai.

Ya, meski usia mereka yang sudah tak bisa dibilang muda itu membuat mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia belakang dan menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan keluarga Vargas kepada Lovino, tetap saja mereka tidak hanya duduk-duduk santai di rumah minum teh dan menikmati masa tua. Tidak, mereka tetap harus bekerja, mengurus dunia depan.

Apa? Kalian tidak mungkin menyangka mereka bisa hidup mewah seperti itu hanya dengan memimpin sebuah organisasi mafia Italia, kan? Tidak mungkin. Mereka tentu punya pekerjaan lain yang harus diurus di dunia depan. Selain menambah penghasilan dan biaya hidup, pekerjaan di dunia depan memberikan penyamaran yang sempurna untuk dunia belakang. Mana mungkin ada orang yang menyangka orang sukses yang selalu ceria dan rusuh ternyata memiliki organisasi mafia yang menyeramkan, kan?

Karena itulah mereka berdua tetap meneruskan pekerjaan mereka, mereka mungkin bukan lagi seorang pemimpin sebuah organisasi mafia dan bodyguardnya. Sekarang mereka hanya dua orang biasa, Romulus Vargas, pendiri sekaligus pemilik Vargas company, sebuah perusahaan terkemuka yang bergerak dalam berbagai bisnis di dunia, terutama masalah seni tentu saja. Dan Aldrich Beilschmidt, sekretaris pribadi Romulus yang sering stress dan sakit kepala mengurusi pria Italia yang hobi sekali melalaikan tugas hingga saat-saat terakhir itu.

Tapi meski berhenti dari dunia belakang, tentu bukan berarti mereka hanya lepas tangan dan mengabaikan cucu-cucu mereka, kan? Oh tidak, itu bukan sikap orang tua yang baik…apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa cucu-cucu mereka itu juga masih dalam berusia muda dan masih perlu diawasi pergaulannya.

Oke, itu memang kelewat protektif, mungkin. Tapi kalau kau punya cucu yang bahkan tidak mengenal orang tuanya dan tumbuh dalam dunia yang tidak bisa dibilang membahagiakan, tidakkah kau juga akan selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka?

Ah, sudahlah, sudahi saja percakapan aneh soal kedua kakek ini dan kembali ke cerita…

Romulus mengusap kepalanya yang tadi ditimpuk buku oleh Aldrich. "Aldrich, kau kejam sekali. Apa salahnya bersalam-salam ria dulu dengan cucumu tersayang? Memangnya kau tidak mau bicara panjang lebar dengan cucumu?" seru Romulus sambil merengut.

"Aku tak suka bicara panjang lebar dan kurasa cucuku juga begitu," kata Aldrich masih dengan ekspresi dan nada datar. "Lagipula kalau kau mau bicara panjang lebar dengan cucumu itu, ada waktunya. Sekarang kau harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini karena dokumen-dokumen ini akan dipakai dalam rapat."

Romulus menghela napas mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang dia tahu darimana sifat dingin dan cuek Gilbert dan Ludwig itu berasal. "Baik, baik~" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kepada pria German itu sebelum kembali membawa telepon yang dipegangnya sedaritadi kembali ke telinganya. "Feliciano, kau masih ada di sana?" tanyanya.

"I…iya, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang miliknya dan Ludwig dan membaringkan diri di sana. Jika ingin berbicara dengan kakeknya, maka suasana harus dilakukan sesantai mungkin. Bekerja tentu tak masuk dalam kategori santai untuknya. "Ada apa kakek meneleponku, ve~?"

"Tidak ada hal khusus, sih…" kata Romulus sambil kembali mulai mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. "Hanya penasaran bagaimana keadaanmu…"

"Eh?" tanya Feliciano dengan nada bingung.

"Kudengar dari kakakmu, kalian akan pergi ke Jepang dan bertarung, kan?" kata Romulus. "Kakek hanya penasaran…apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau itu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Feliciano terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan kakeknya. Kadang-kadang dia seperti merasa kakeknya itu tahu segalanya soal dirinya. Seperti bisa melihat menembus mata dan hatinya. Kakeknya memang satu-satunya orang selain Ludwig dan kakaknya yang tak pernah bisa dia bohongi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk jujur, Feliciano…" kata Romulus saat Felicano tidak menjawab apa-apa atas pertanyaannya. "Kau bisa bicarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dengan kakek."

"Kakek..." gumam Feliciano setelah lama terdiam. "...Aku baik-baik saja, kok..." katanya.

"Feliciano..." gumam Romulus. Dia tahu pasti kalau cucunya itu berbohong.

"Aku tahu...kalau aku tak bisa dikatakan berguna. Aku tak bisa bertarung, hanya menyusahkan Ludwig dan kakak, dan bisa dipastikan hanya akan menghambat mereka saja dalam pertarungan nanti, tapi..." Feliciano menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "...Aku tak ingin melarikan diri dan meninggalkan semuanya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi semua yang ada di depanku dan tidak pernah...berpaling dan melarikan diri..." kata Feliciano.

Romulus hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan cucunya itu.

"A...aku tahu kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan dengan percaya diri..." kata Feliciano dengan pelan. "Karena aku ini lemah, sebenarnya aku jadi terkesan sombong, ya, tapi..aku..."

Romulus tertawa mendengar perkataan cucunya itu. "Tak ada yang salah dengan pemikiranmu itu, Feliciano. Itulah sifat keluarga Vargas," kata Romulus, yang sukses membuat Feliciano terdiam.

"Setiap keluarga Vargas harus siap menerima tantangan dalam hidup mereka. Mereka tak pernah melarikan diri dari apa yang terjadi, dan di atas segalanya..." Romulus tersenyum. "Anggota keluarga Vargas tak akan pernah meninggalkan orang lain hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Kenyataan kalau kau tidak mau melarikan diri meninggalkan semuanya sudah membuktikan kalau kau adalah anggota keluarga Vargas yang terhormat, terlepas dari kenyataan apakah kau bisa melaksanakannya atau tidak."

Feliciano masih tetap terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Feliciano," kata Romulus. "Banyak orang yang akan menjagamu. Kau selalu baik pada semua orang, kebaikanmu itu pasti akan terbalas, dengan banyak orang yang akan menjagamu. Kau tidak perlu takut menghadapi dunia dan pertarungan ini, karena kau tidak pernah sendirian. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak usah takut kau akan menghambat kakakmu dan yang lainnya, semua manusia itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kau membutuhkan orang lain dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Lagipula mereka semua juga pasti mengerti kalau kau bukan orang sempurna yang bisa bertarung sendirian dan tidak akan keberatan untuk menjagamu." Romulus bersandar di kursi yang didudukinya sambil meminum wine yang berada di mejanya. "Karena mereka pun pasti tidak mau kehilanganmu, mereka membutuhkanmu seperti kau membutuhkan mereka."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Feliciano.

"Feliciano? Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ya, kakek jadi terkesan menceramahimu, ya? Kakek rasa kekhawatiran kakek agak berlebihan..." kata Romulus dengan cemas pada cucunya di seberang telepon itu.

"Ah, tidak, kok, kakek," kata Feliciano sambil tertawa. "Terima kasih, kek. Kakek telah meringankan perasaanku."

Romulus tersenyum mendengar tawa cucunya itu. "Ya, begitulah cucuku, selalu ceria dalam situasi apa pun…" kata Romulus. "Baiklah, kakek rasa sampai sini sa…"

Sebelum Romulus menyelesaikan perkataannya, Aldrich sudah merebut telepon dari tangan pria Italia itu dan membawanya ke telinganya. "Feliciano, jangan tutup teleponnya!" katanya dengan suara keras.

"Y…ya ve~" kata Feliciano sedikit terkejut.

"Ludwig ada di sana, kan?" tanya Aldrich kepada pacar cucunya itu.

"Eh, sekarang Ludwig sedang membereskan barang-barang kak Gilbert di kamar kak Gilbert, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil bangkit dari ranjang.

"Bawa telepon ini padanya. Ada yang mau kusampaikan padanya," kata Aldrich.

"Baik…" dan tidak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan suara Feliciano yang berjalan ke kamar Gilbert sambil memanggil nama Ludwig.

"Huh, ternyata kau juga khawatir dengan keadaan cucumu itu. Pakai gengsi tidak membiarkanku bicara dengan Feliciano lama-lama," kata Romulus sambil kembali memeriksa dokumen.

"Pembicaraanmu dan Feliciano itu kebanyakan pembicaraan tak berguna," kata Aldrich datar. "Hanya membuang-buang waktu dan menambah tagihan telepon saja."

Romulus hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kamar Gilbert dan Matthew, Ludwig sibuk merapikan baju dan barang-barang lain yang kira-kira mungkin diperlukan Gilbert di Jepang, sementara Gilbert malah asyik tidur-tiduran di ranjang sambil memainkan handphonenya.<p>

Suasana di antara dua kakak-beradik itu begitu sunyi. Mereka berdua hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Suara rintik hujan yang turun menghantam jendela semakin menambah suasana sendu dan sunyi di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, West…" gumam Gilbert setelah lama terdiam sambil tetap memainkan handphonenya.

"Ya?" gumam Ludwig yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya. Dia tetap memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membereskan barang-barang kakaknya dan memasukkannya ke koper.

"Apa…menurutmu dunia yang sempurna itu ada?" gumam Gilbert.

Ludwig terdiam sejenak sebelum memandang kakaknya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa maksud kakaknya, tapi begitu dia melihat kakaknya yang menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong, Ludwig segera menutup mulutnya. Dia sadar dan mengerti, apa maksud kakaknya itu.

"Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, bruder…" kata Ludwig sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang masih basah karena hujan. "Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan menginginkan kesempurnaan di dalam hidup kita. Bagaimanapun menginginkan kesempurnaan adalah kodrat kita sebagai manusia…"

Gilbert hanya terdiam sebelum menutup dan meletakkan handphonenya dan berbaring telentang di ranjang. Ludwig segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menutup koper Gilbert sebelum berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di samping kakaknya itu. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut kakaknya itu.

"Bruder, aku tahu kau bingung dan bimbang dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan…Di satu sisi kau ingin menyelamatkan Matthew dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan bertarung melawan Francis, tapi di satu sisi kau tidak ingin bertarung melawan Francis. Kau ingin Francis memaafkanmu dan kalian bisa kembali bersahabat, kan?" tanya Ludwig sambil tetap mengelus rambut kakaknya. Gilbert tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Aku…aku yang awesome ini hanya tidak tahu…apa keinginanku yang utama, menyelamatkan Mattie atau mengembalikan Francis menjadi sahabatku, aku yang awesome ini menginginkan keduanya…" gumam Gilbert.

Ludwig menghela napas dan memukul pelan lengan kakaknya itu. "Apa pun pilihan yang kau ambil, aku akan mengikutinya, bruder. Aku akan mendukung pilihanmu, selamanya. Pilih saja apa yang hatimu rasa benar. Apa pun hasilnya, aku tidak peduli."

Gilbert hanya diam mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

Ludwig memandang kakaknya itu dengan pandangan penuh simpati. "Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau mewujudkan kedua keinginanmu itu bersamaan mudah...tapi aku juga tidak akan mengatakan itu tidak mungkin, bruder...Kau hanya harus percaya, kalau kau bisa mewujudkan keduanya. Kalau itu tidak bisa terjadi...ya, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, kan bruder?" kata Ludwig. "Dan usaha itulah faktor terpenting untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu...Lagipula kalau pun keinginanmu itu tak terwujud, dan salah satu dari mereka tak bisa kembali...yakinlah kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, bruder...aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku…akan tetap menyayangimu. Setidaknya…kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku akan ada di sisimu…Kau tidak akan kehilangan segalanya kalau kalah."

Gilbert terdiam sebelum sebuah tawa tersembur keluar dari mulutnya. "Hahaha...West, perkataamu itu manis dan awesome sekali. Seharusnya perkataan itu kau katakan pada Feli, bukan padaku yang awesome ini!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Wajah Ludwig langsung bersemu merah mendengar tawa kakaknya itu. "A...aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu, bruder!" serunya. "Ah, lupakan, aku pergi...". Dia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, tapi sebelum dia bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Gilbert segera menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, membuat Ludwig segera menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu, dan tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih, West...aku yang awesome ini sangat bahagia...memiliki adik sepertimu, yang selalu mau mendengarkan dan menghiburku..." kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

Ludwig terpaku sejenak mendengar perkataan kakaknya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya itu. "Tidak masalah, sudah kewajibanku untuk selalu mengurus bruder..." katanya pelan, yang langsung membuat senyuman di bibir Gilbert semakin lebar.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar Gilbert. Gilbert segera menghela napas dan berseru "Masuk." Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Feliciano melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar Gilbert.

"Feli? Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"E...em..." Feli berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Gilbert dan berjalan ke arah Ludwig. "Ada telepon dari kakekmu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan..." katanya sambil menyerahkan handphonenya ke tangan Ludwig yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kakek?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengambil handphone di tangan Feliciano yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig. Ludwig menghela napas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Gilbert dan Feliciano berdua di kamar.

* * *

><p>Feliciano segera memandang Gilbert yang masih berbaring di ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaan kakak, ve~?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Gilbert.<p>

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku yang awesome ini, Feli? Aku baik-baik saja, kok," kata Gilbert sambil menggenggam tangan kekasih adiknya itu erat.

"Bukan keadaan fisik kakak yang kutanyakan, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil mengusap lengan pemuda albino German itu dengan lembut. "Keadaan hati kakak..."

Gilbert terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Aku yang awesome ini...memang tak bisa membohongimu, ya...kenapa kau harus begitu awesome dalam membaca emosi orang sih?" tanyanya.

Feliciano tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan 'kakak'nya itu. "Mungkin itu memang keahlianku, ve~" katanya. "Jadi...bagaimana keadaan kakak?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Sejujurnya...aku...takut, Feli..." katanya pelan. "Aku takut...kehilangan keduanya. Mattie dan Francis...mereka berdua orang yang berharga untukku...Aku tak bisa...melawan si Francis yang gak awesome itu sebenarnya...tapi Mattie...Mattie mungkin akan tewas kalau aku tidak bertarung dengan Francis. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini benar-benar situasi yang gak awesome...gak awesome sedikitpun..."

Feliciano tidak mengatakan apa pun, membiarkan Gilbert mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya sebelum tiba-tiba Gilbert melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Feli terkejut.

Pemuda German itu langsung menarik Feliciano mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Feli terbaring di bawah Gilbert dengan posisi tubuh Gilbert menindih tubuhnya dan tangan Gilbert memeluknya erat. "Ka...kak Gilbert..." kata Feliciano.

"Maaf, biarkan aku yang awesome ini begini...sebentar saja..." gumam Gilbert sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang dan bahu Feliciano. "Aku lelah...dengan semua ini...aku ingin istirahat...sebentar saja..."

Feliciano terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkannya di pinggang dan kepala Gilbert sambil mengaitkan jari-jemarinya di rambut putih Gilbert dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Silakan..." kata Feliciano pelan. "Apa pun akan kulakukan...asalkan bisa menghilangkan kesedihan kak Gilbert, ve~"

Gilbert tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Feli...aku yang awesome ini bersyukur...West memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Setidaknya dengan kau berada di sisinya dia tidak akan hidup di jalan gak awesome dengan menjadi patung kaku tanpa ekpresi. Kau satu-satunya jangkar di hidupnya, satu-satunya orang awesome yang membuat dirinya yang gak awesome itu waras dan mau menjalani hidup..." gumam Gilbert sebelum menutup matanya. "...Seperti Mattie bagiku mungkin..." gumamnya lagi sebelum kemudian jatuh tertidur tidak lama kemudian, dengan Feliciano masih mengusap rambutnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di koridor rumah persembunyian mereka, Ludwig segera membawa handphone yang masih dipegangnya ke telinganya dan berkata "Halo?"<p>

"Halo, Ludwig?" terdengar suara kakeknya di seberang telepon yang dipegangnya.

"Ya, ada apa, kek?" tanya Ludwig pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mau mengingatkanmu soal pertarungan ini, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Antonio. Dengar baik-baik Ludwig, pertarungan ini...mempertaruhkan semuanya. Kakakmu memiliki alasan dan tujuan besar dalam pertarungan ini, untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini dan sebagai adiknya kau harus membantunya sebisa mungkin." Aldrich terdiam sejenak. "Tapi jangan pernah kau lupakan kalau prioritasmu yang utama...tetaplah Feliciano," katanya kemudian.

Ludwig terdiam mendengar perkataan kakeknya itu.

"Jangan pernah kau lupakan kalau tugas utamamu adalah melindungi Feliciano. Tugasmu memastikan keselamatan nyawanya. Jangan terlalu serius untuk menolong kakakmu dan kemudian kau melupakan ini. Kau harus melindunginya...tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi..." kata Aldrich dengan nada tegas pada cucunya itu.

Ludwig hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan kakeknya itu sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Jangan khawatir, kek...aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Feliciano...sampai napas terakhir meninggalkan mulutku dan tetes darah terakhirku...Akan kupastikan...tidak ada siapa pun...yang akan melukainya..." kata Ludwig dengan nada tegas pada kakeknya itu.

Aldrich mendengarkan perkataan cucunya itu dengan seksama sebelum berkata. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan kau tidak membuang nyawa dengan konyol di pertarungan nanti...dan kembalilah dengan selamat..." katanya dengan tegas sebelum memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Ludwig memandangi handphone di tangannya sejenak sebelum memasukkan handphone itu ke saku celananya dan kembali berjalan ke kamar kakaknya dan memasukinya. Di sana dia melihat kakaknya itu jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tubuh menindih Feliciano dan tangan Feliciano memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu.

Melihat itu sekilas perasaan cemburu menusuk hati Ludwig. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat...terlalu dekat, malah...dan dia tidak mau, tidak akan membiarkan itu. Feliciano hanya miliknya...dan dia tidak akan membaginya dengan orang lain. Sekalipun orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Baiklah, sebut saja dia 'overprotektif' atau 'cemburuan', dia tidak peduli. Kenyataannya kedekatan Feliciano dan kakaknya itu...membuatnya cemburu...

Feliciano yang melihat kalau Ludwig sudah kembali segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Em...bisa...menolongku?" katanya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Gilbert.

Ludwig hanya tersenyum melihat ekpresi memelas kekasihnya, yang sungguh, menurutnya bagaikan ekspresi anak anjing yang minta dibelai itu, sebelum mendorong tubuh kakaknya dari atas tubuh Feliciano sehingga kakaknya itu kini berbaring di sebelah Feliciano dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Feliciano merapikan bajunya sejenak sebelum mereka berdua berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Gilbert, membiarkan Gilbert tertidur lelap dengan damai.

* * *

><p>Begitu mereka tiba di kamar mereka berdua, Feliciano segera memandang kekasihnya itu. "Apa...yang dikatakan kakekmu, ve~?" tanya Feliciano sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan suatu hal yang besar," kata Ludwig sambil mencium dahi Feliciano lembut. "Feli..." gumamnya pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Feliciano pada kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kuminta...saat pertarungan dengan Francis nanti...jangan pernah meninggalkan sisiku. Jangan pernah pergi dari penglihatanku...atau aku tidak bisa melindungimu, dan kemungkinan besar...kau akan terluka," kata Ludwig. "Dan aku…tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Feliciano memandang kekasihnya itu sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Ludwig, aku ini sudah enam belas tahun, loh..." gumam Feliciano.

Ludwig mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu berarti aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Ludwig..." kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi Ludwig. "Meski tingkahku kadang-kadang masih kekanakan, aku sudah dewasa, jadi berhentilah menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Sampai berapa lama kau bermaksud untuk menganggapku sebagai anak kecil?"

"Sejak awal aku tak bermaksud begitu," kata Ludwig tenang sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil, aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, Feli...aku selalu bersamamu sejak kecil. Aku tumbuh bersamamu...karena itu aku tahu kau bukan lagi anak kecil...karena aku pun...bukan lagi anak-anak..."

"Lalu kenapa?" gumam Feliciano sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ludwig. "Kau selalu menjauhkanku dari duniamu dan juga duniaku...tidak pernah memberitahuku apa pun tentang dirimu, tentang perasaanmu, kau tidak mau membagi semuanya denganku. Kau seolah-olah..." Feliciano mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kekasihnya itu. "...Mencegah anak kecil...agar tidak menangis ketakutan...dengan cara membuatnya...tidak tahu apa-apa...dan mengurungnya di dalam kotak kaca... Ludwig, ada orang lain yang juga butuh perhatianmu, jangan selalu membawa matamu itu untuk mengawasiku sementara banyak orang berjatuhan dan hancur di sekitarmu."

"Kau salah," kata Ludwig sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Feliciano. "Aku tidak melakukan itu...aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil, aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu tak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku..." Dia mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan pemuda Italia itu dengan pelan. "Aku ingin melindungimu...selalu melindungimu...karena aku tidak mau, tidak bisa...kehilanganmu..." gumam Ludwig.

Feliciano tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ludwig dengan lembut. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Ludwig. Aku...mencintai Ludwig dan karena itu...aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, tak akan pergi ke mana-mana..." katanya dengan lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

Ludwig memandang kekasihnya itu sejenak sebelum berkata "Benar?" dengan pelan. "Benar kau tidak akan...meninggalkanku? Sendirian...?"katanya sambil memandang wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Feliciano tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," katanya dengan riang. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Ludwig! Tidak sekarang...dan tidak nanti..." Dia segera membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. "Selamanya...aku akan terus berada di sisimu..." katanya sebelum mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Mata Ludwig terbelalak sejenak sebelum pandangan bola mata biru yang dingin itu melembut dan dia segera membalas ciuman Feliciano. Semakin lama ciuman itu pun semakin jauh dari kata lembut dan manis, dengan segera ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu yang ganas dan erotis. Lidah mereka bersatu dalam tarian panas penuh nafsu. Mereka berdua menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang mereka berdua dengan keadaan masih berciuman, saling bergumul dalam balutan cinta dan nafsu.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, memisahkan bibir mereka dan memberikan kesempatan bagi udara untuk kembali memasuki paru-paru mereka. Napas mereka terengah-engah dan wajah mereka berdua agak bersemu merah, tapi bibir mereka mengulas sebuah senyum.

Senyum bahagia yang manis...

"Aku mencintaimu...Feli..." gumam Ludwig sambil kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu. "...Lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini..."

Feliciano tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tahu..." katanya sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. "...Aku juga mencintaimu, Ludwig..." bisiknya di telinga kekasihnya itu sebelum kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, membiarkan bibir dan tubuh mereka lebur menjadi satu...dalam sebuah ikatan cinta yang abadi bahagia...

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, chapter kesekian dari fanfic ini...**

**-ngebaca ulang- kayaknya alur ni chapter rada aneh ya, tercampur berbagai hint...maaf~saya agak bingung nyambungin scene satu ama lainnya, soalnya yah...mengingat keluarga Vargas-Beilschmidt itu akrab sekali hubungannya satu sama lain, jadi hubungannya nyambung ke sana kemari, jadi...hancur-hancuran jadinya saya bikinnya...sekali lagi maaf ya kalau ni chapter rada gaje alurnya, dan juga aneh pastinya... –sembah sujud-**

**Dan seperti biasa keOOC an harap dimaklumi, maklum untuk kakek Roma dan Germania...saya jarang baca fanfic mereka, soalnya ya...saya lebih suka baca percintaan cucunya, lebih hot soalnya. Soalnya…hehehe…mereka ini pasangan bermuka dua, di luar pasangan imut manis dengan seme tegas dan uke polos bin naif, tapi tingkat lemonannya…WAOW! Bisa sampai tingkat BDSM! Hohoho…gak nyangka imut-imut gitu Feli rada M , Aaaahhh~mungkin dia udah terpengaruh sifat S nya Germany…. Ahhh, Luddy juga, gak nyangka kaku gitu tipe S…-terpengaruh doujin dan fic hardcore GerIta dia- –dicekek Ludwig dan Feliciano- dan buat Ludwig...saya akui keOOC annya karena terhanyut fanfic GerIta yang bertebaran...-dilempar karung kentang- makanya saya tanpa sadar bikin Ludwig rada overprotektif gitu sama Feliciano, tapi dipikir-pikir gak OOC amat kan ya? Kan Ludwig memang protektif banget ama Feli? Tapi ya sudahlah, pokoknya maafkan saya atas ke OOC an yang bertebaran...**

**Baiklah, waktunya balas review saya pikir...**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: Menurut penelitian, justru orang kaku kayak Ludwig lebih mudah untuk cemburu, karena mereka jarang nunjukin perasaan mereka, lho –analisisngasal- Dan… –nunjukkeatas- GerItanya udah masuk, Germancest…Cuma hint kecil brothership, kayaknya. Dan untuk dua 'kakek' itu –digebukkakekRomadanGermania-, saya prefer RomaGermania! Germania harus uke! Biar cucunya aja yang jadi seme! –dicekekLudwig- tapi emangnya ada hint RomaGermania? Kayaknya gak ada, deh…Ah, terserah interpretasi anda ajalah. Hohoho…sebagai darkJapan, Kiku harus seme! –dicakarkucing-. Dan untuk sementara yang ngebantu France cukup si kakak adik brother complex itu dulu, sudah kehabisan casting –disundut rokok dan dilempar pisau-. Apa bakal happy end~lihat aja akhirnya –digebuk- Oke, makasih udah review…**

**Matthew Shinez: Oh, memang pasangan Giripan itu klop, tapi kenapa rasanya terbalik, ya…seme penurut, uke sadis…kebalik cuy, seharusnya seme yang sadis. Tapi ah…Kiku sudah terpatri sebagai uke sih, ya…kecuali ceritanya Nichu baru bisa Kiku jadi seme –dilemparpanda-. Hei, wajarlah Feli itu toleran ama Gil, calon kakak iparnya tahu! Dan kabarnya bukannya om Hidekaz Himaruya pernah bilang kalau Gilbert pernah cinta gak sampai sama Feli? –malahngegosip- -ditimbunkentang-. Dan Lovi? Merestui hubungan Ludwig ama Feli? Seandainya itu terjadi, lihat ke langit, matahari pasti terbit dari selatan –digebuk-. Mustahil abis lah~Lovi melakukan itu, kalaupun bersedia karena dipaksa Feli sekalipun, pasti dia dalam hati tetep misuh-misuh nggak rela. Lovi ama Alfred kan mirip~brother complexnya~ –ditembak-. RomaCan? Mau kau bawa ke mana seme mereka berdua? Mau kau buang begitu saja kah oyabun dan si manusia awesome itu? –dilemparkedanau- Oke, makasih buat reviewmu, ya…**

**Kureha-alpha: Iya, iya, Giripannya udah saya masukin~. Dan RomeGermania? Duh, ini pasangan memang udah uzur~tapi herannya kenapa generasi selanjutnya nyambung juga ya? Kenapa Ludwig ama Feli juga bisa klop jadian setelah kakek mereka ini? takdir kah? –ditimpuk-. Oke deh, thank you reviewnya…**

**Bonnefoy Clementie: Iya, iya, abang anda itu baek, tapi kalau udah sama Arthur atau Alfred, kok gak baik, ya? Jealous kah? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu… –dilemparmawar-. Makasih untuk reviewmu…**

**Eka Kuchiki: Ludwig kan waktu itu anak-anak, wajar kalau dia masih lebih mementingkan emosi daripada otak~dan wajar kalau dia berkelahi! Kalau dia udah kaku dari kecil, masa kecil Ludwig pasti gak wajar! –diinjekLudwig- Dan kenapa Matthew harus dibawa ke Jepang? Gak masalah dibawa ke mana aja sih sebenarnya, biar bisa masukin Giripan aja –ditebaskatana- Oke, thanks for the review…(p.s kayaknya meski kita seangkatan saya tetep lebih muda? Saya kan lahir 93 sementara rata-rata temen angkatan saya lahir 92? –curcolgakmutu-)**

**Bakapon: Terima kasih atas pujianmu –malu- tapi saya rasa gak sekeren itu, kok. Dibandingkan author romance-romance lain. Dan Feli…justru sifat malaikatnya itu yang coba saya tonjolkan, karena saya merasa itulah ciri khasnya (ya…selain hobi bawa bendera putih dan makan pasta). Dan tentu harus membuat penasaran dong, kalau cerita saya gak bikin penasaran dan bikin para reader mau baca…gak ada artinya bikin multichapter fic dong~kan multichapter supaya para reader mau tetap baca, meski membosankan sekalipun, makanya harus dikasih kejutan, biar para reader saya gak bosan, apalagi makin ke sini ceritanya makin hancur, kan? Oke, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya…**

**Shinju Ageha: Lovi gak jeles ama Ludwig, dia cuma brother complex ama Feli –ditimpuktomat- Kiku yandere? Wajib di fic saya, mari hidupkan darkJapan! –dilemparkatana- Dan fic saya…belum tamat keduanya, Cuma belum punya inspirasi aja. Dan disillusioned dream tuh ngeksis ya…padahal dipikir karena reviewnya sedikit, yang tertarik baca juga dikit, makanya rencananya gak mau dilanjutin…tapi iya deh, bakal saya coba lanjutin…Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**Putri Luna: Romance kurang? Iya deh, dicoba tambahin nanti, ya…chapter depan soalnya kayaknya lebih ke family dulu. Dan Firasat? Memangnya Kiku semencurigakan itu, kah? –digebuk-. Iya, ini udah update ya…makasih untuk reviewnya~**

**Baik, semua reader terhormat yang membaca fic abal saya ini, dimohon sangat untuk reviewnya~terutama yang membangun dan menambah motivasi author untuk melanjutkan fic ini~**

**Sekian.**


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred memandangi pemandangan hujan yang turun dengan deras di luar jendela kamarnya dalam diam. Pada pandangan pertama, semua orang mungkin berpikir dia sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu, tapi begitu melihat lebih dekat, terlihat kalau bola mata biru sapphire itu begitu kosong. Seolah pemiliknya sedang tak berada di bumi.

Dan dalam kasus Alfred, mungkin memang itu yang terjadi…

Hujan…kata itu…pemandangan itu…semuanya membawa kenangan tidak menyenangkan. Dia tidak suka hujan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah suka.

Hujanlah yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, karena hujanlah mobil orang tuanya tergelincir dan mengalami kecelakaan…sejak saat itu hujan seperti menjadi musuhnya. Setiap kali hujan turun, dia seperti bersembunyi…tidak mau memandanginya, dan juga tidak mau merasakannya.

Tapi sejak hari itu…pandangannya berubah…

Ya, sejak hari itu, hari dimana hidupnya berubah…hari dimana dia menerima tangan yang diulurkan gadis itu padanya…hari dimana dia menyambut tangan Natalia…dan memasuki dunia dan hidup gadis itu.

Natalia…

Gadis itu…sangat berharga untuknya. Mungkin memang tidak seberharga Arthur ataupun Matthew, tapi tetap…berharga. Dia menyayangi gadis itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu…perasaan sayang itu datang ke hatinya…

Dia masih ingat…saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu gadis itu. Pertemuan yang manis…yang sayangnya…tidak membuat kisah mereka ikut menjadi manis…

**FLASHBACK**

_Hari itu, kota Rusia itu terasa sangat suram. Hujan deras terus-menerus turun membasahi bumi, dengan awan kelabu menyelimuti kota itu dengan kegelapan dan suasana suram. Suasana kota begitu sepi, tak ada orang yang berjalan-jalan di luar. Mereka semua memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah perlindungan atap berbagai warna, di samping hangatnya api perapian yang berkobar. _

_Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan Alfred…_

_Anak kecil berambut pirang yang berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun itu berjalan terseok-seok di tengah derasnya hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya bagaikan jarum. Tubuhnya basah kuyub dari kepala hingga kaki. Baju kaos biru dan celana pendek cokelat muda yang dipakainya menempel erat di tubuhnya akibat hujan. Wajahnya putih pucat bagaikan kertas, gurat-gurat kelelahan jelas terlukis di wajahnya yang manis._

_Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Tidak buth waktu lama bagi kelelahan itu untuk mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, membuat kaki-kaki mungil lemah yang gemetar itu untuk ambruk dan membentur jalanan batu yang basah karena hujan. Tubuh itu terkulai, terbaring lemas di jalanan batu yang dingin. Mata birunya menatap kosong…entah memandang apa. _

_Tidak, dia tak bisa berhenti berjalan. Dia harus terus mencari uang atau setidaknya makanan…untuk Matthew. Adiknya itu menunggunya, dia tidak boleh berhenti di sini…_

_Tapi…dia lelah. Dia sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Biarlah…dia berakhir di sini. Dia sudah tak bisa…mungkin ini akhir hidupnya…_

'_Mattie…maafkan aku…sebagai kakakmu…aku bahkan tak bisa menjagamu…' pikir Alfred pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. _

"_Hei, kalau mau tidur, jangan tidur di jalanan, dong! Kau mengganggu orang lewat, tahu!" _

_Suara yang manis namun terdengar tegas itu menyapa telinganya, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tusukan-tusukan hujan pada tubuhnya. Alfred pun membuka matanya yang tadi dia biarkan terpejam. Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah merengut seorang gadis yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Gadis berambut perak panjang yang dihiasi sebuah pita biru itu memegang sebuah payung hitam yang dia letakkan di atas tubuhnya Alfred untuk melindungi pemuda itu dari hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri, yang dibalut sebuah baju terusan berwarna biru dengan bawahan putih itu basah karena hujan. _

_Tapi yang paling membuat Alfred tertegun saat memandang gadis itu adalah matanya. _

_Mata biru sapphire yang sama dengannya, tapi pandangannya begitu dingin bagaikan es yang membekukan dunia, berbeda sekali dengannya. Tapi saat memandang kedinginan itu dengan lebih seksama…akan terlihat kehangatan yang tersembunyi…_

_Dan kehangatan itu mempesonanya…_

"_Woi, kau dengar aku tidak? Jangan tidur di jalan!" seru gadis itu sekali lagi sambil menyepak tubuh Alfred dengan kakinya untuk mengusir Alfred. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Alfred segera mencoba bangkit, tapi kelelahan di tubuhnya masih tersisa, membuatnya jatuh terhuyung-huyung dan sukses ambruk di tubuh gadis di hadapannya itu. _

"_A…apa-apaan sih? Hei, menjauh dariku!" seru gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong Alfred menjauh. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan pemuda itu, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan malah bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. _

_Alfred hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sama sekali. _

_Gadis itu menghela napas dan segera menggenggam erat tangan Alfred. "Istirahat di rumahku saja, daripada kau ambruk di jalan! Dasar, makhluk sepertimu malah seenaknya berkeliaran di jalan, kalau dianggap pengemis bagaimana?" gerutu gadis itu sambil menyeret Alfred ke arah rumahnya. "…Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu di jalan…"_

_Mendengar perkataan terakhir gadis itu, entah kenapa hati Alfred terasa hangat…_

"…_Terima kasih…" gumam Alfred pelan kepada gadis itu. Mendengar itu, gadis itu hanya menggumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_Tidak berapa lama kemudian, setelah langkah demi langkah pelan dua sosok di bawah hujan itu, mereka berdua pun tiba di rumah gadis itu. Gadis itu segera membawa Alfred menuju ruang tamu dan melemparnya ke sofa berwarna merah marun yang tersedia di sana. Sebelum Alfred bisa mengatakan apa pun, sebuah handuk berwarna biru laut dilemparkan ke arah mukanya. _

"_Keringkan tubuhmu dengan itu. Sementara itu aku akan siapkan kopi untukmu," kata gadis itu datar sambil meninggalkan Alfred sendirian menuju dapur. _

_Alfred segera mengusap rambut dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub itu sebelum membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang gadis. Setelah selesai, dia memandangi ruangan tempatnya berada dengan seksama. Banyak perabotan di ruangan itu, tetapi perabotan itu diletakkan dengan sangat strategis sehingga ruangan itu tidak terkesan sumpek. Jelas sang pemilik adalah orang yang pandai mengatur rumah._

_Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi kopi hangat dan sandwich untuk Alfred. _

"_Silakan, maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu" kata gadis itu dengan cuek. Alfred segera mengambil cangkir kopi yang disodorkan padanya, merasakan hangat kopi itu menyusup ke jari-jarinya yang dingin membeku. Dia menghirup kopi itu dengan pelan, tersenyum saat merasakan hangat kopi yang menjalar di tubuhnya. _

"_Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, ya? Aku Alfred F. Jones, salam kenal!" kata Alfred bersemangat pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Siapa namamu?" _

_Gadis itu terlihat tertegun sejenak, mungkin tidak menyangka kalau Alfred tiba-tiba akan menanyakan namanya sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab, "Natalia…Natalia Arlovskaya," pelan. _

"_Natalia, ya? Nama yang bagus," kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. _

_Setelah itu suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Natalia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Hei, memangnya kau tidak punya rumah, ya? Kenapa hujan-hujanan di luar?" tanyanya. _

_Alfred terdiam sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandangi permukaan kopi di cangkir yang dipegangnya. "…Ya…aku tak punya rumah. Aku dan adikku…seperti anak jalanan, mungkin…" katanya pelan. _

_Natalia terdiam mendengar perkataan Alfred. _

"_Orangtua kami sudah meninggal dan sejak itu kami hidup di panti asuhan…" kata Alfred sambil tetap mengamati cangkir kopinya. "Tapi pengurusnya benar-benar kejam, dia selalu memukuli kami, mencari-cari kesalahan kami, dan sebagainya, membuat kami tidak betah…karena itu kami memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dan memulai hidup baru. Tapi ya…namanya anak-anak, bagaimana bisa sih hidup di jalanan sendirian? Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan tapi tidak ada yang bisa memberikan pekerjaan padaku…menyebalkan…dunia memang tidak adil…sudah merebut orangtua kami…Tuhan juga tak memberikan hidup yang baik untuk kami…"_

"_Dengan kata lain, kau ingin memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik?" tanya Natalia, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Alfred. _

"_Dengan cara apa pun? Tak peduli apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Natalia lagi. _

"_Ya…" gumam Alfred. "Akan kulakukan apa pun asalkan aku dan Mattie, adikku bisa tersenyum dan hidup dengan layak lagi…" _

_Natalia hanya diam mendengar jawaban Alfred sebelum dia bangkit dari sofanya, berdiri di hadapan Alfred dan mengulurkan tangannya ke dagu Alfred, membuat pemuda Amerika itu memandanginya. "…Aku bisa memberikan pekerjaan untukmu, dengan bayaran yang layak," kata Natalia sambil tersenyum sinis pada Alfred. _

_Alfred terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya itu. Dia hanya bisa terbelalak memandangi gadis berambut perak di hadapannya itu. _

"_Tertarik untuk mengambilnya? Pekerjaan ini tidak mudah, bahkan nyawamu pun kemungkinan jadi taruhannya. Tapi aku pastikan bayarannya sebanding dengan pengorbananmu. Begitu kau menerima pekerjaan ini, kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kemiskinan," kata Natalia. "Bagaimana?"_

"_Pe…pekerjaan apa?" tanya Alfred dengan gadis tak dikenal menawarkan pekerjaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, tentu dia harus pikir-pikir dulu untuk menerimanya, kan? Bagaimanapun nyawa miliknya hanya satu, tak boleh dibuang-buang dengan cara konyol. _

_Seringai sinis dan keji tersungging di bibir Natalia. Dia segera membungkuk hingga mulutnya berada di samping telinga Alfred. "…Membunuh…" katanya dengan pelan._

_Mata Alfred membelalak mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Membunuh? Membunuh katanya? Maksudnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang? Dia memintanya membunuh? Dia tidak salah dengar?_

_Natalia seperti bisa membaca pikiran Alfred karena dia langsung tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Alfred._

"_Aku tidak memintamu membunuh dengan tangan dingin, juga tak memintamu membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah," kata Natalia sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Yang kuminta untuk kau bunuh hanyalah orang-orang berdosa yang kakakku rasa sudah tak pantas untuk hidup, karena sudah membuat banyak orang menderita tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun"_

"_Kakakmu? Kakakmu polisi?" tanya Alfred pada Natalia._

_Natalia langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Alfred. "Polisi? Apa tampang seperti kami ini terlihat seperti polisi? Kau polos sekali, tahu. Pernahkah mendengar dunia bernama dunia belakang?" tanya Natalia. _

"_Dunia belakang?" tanya Alfred dengan bingung. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya langsung terlihat panik. "Maksudmu keluargamu keluarga mafia?" serunya. _

"_Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira" kata Natalia dengan datar pada Alfred. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak memintamu membunuh orang yang tak pantas dibunuh. Orang-orang yang masuk black list kakak adalah orang yang berbuat kejahatan yang sudah keterlaluan dan seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk berbuat makin banyak kejahatan. Kau juga tidak mau dunia penuh orang-orang seperti itu, kan? Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan dunia ini tidak adil? Kenapa tidak mencoba mengubahnya sendiri?" katanya sambil kembali tersenyum keji._

_Alfred menunduk sejenak sebelum memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu tekhnik membunuh…" gumam Alfred. _

_Natalia tersenyum dan duduk di pangkuan Alfred sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Aku bisa mengajarimu. Semua tekhnik membunuh yang sudah diajarkan kakak padaku…semuanya akan kuajarkan padamu kalau kau mau. Akan kubuat kau menjadi anak buah yang hebat, cocok menjadi salah satu bawahan kakak…" katanya. "Bagaimana? Seperti yang kukatakan, bayarannya lumayan, loh. Cukup dengan satu misi…kau dan adikmu bisa hidup mewah…lepas dari kemelaratan…" _

_Alfred terlihat bimbang sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut perak panjang gadis di pangkuannya itu sambil tersenyum. "Tawaranmu…kuterima…Aku akan menjadi bawahan setia untukmu…dan kakakmu…asalkan kau tepati janjimu untuk memberikanku hidup yang layak…" katanya sambil mencium tangan gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat Natalia tersenyum. _

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu…panggil adikmu…dan akan kubawa kau menghadap kakak…" kata Natalia sambil berdiri dan mengusap rok yang dipakainya. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Sejak saat itu Alfred dan Matthew mulai menjadi anak buah Ivan. Dan memang Natalia menepati janjinya, dia langsung memberikan fasilitas hidup yang lumayan untuk Alfred dan Matthew, mereka bisa kembali hidup di bawah atap rumah, makan makanan yang layak tiga kali sehari, memakai pakaian bagus…mereka bisa kembali bernapas dan lepas dari kemelaratan. Itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur…dan menyayangi Natalia. Dia merasa berhutang budi, dan dia ingin membalasnya…dengan mematuhi semua perkataan Natalia dan membahagiakan gadis itu. Semua perkataan dan perintah Natalia bagi Alfred adalah mutlak, melebihi perintah dan perkataan Ivan yang notabene adalah bosnya sendiri. Semua hal yang dilakukannya…dia lakukan atas nama Natalia. Dia ingin gadis itu mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan, karena gadis itu pun sudah memberikan hidup indah yang dulu hanya jadi impian untuknya…

Tapi perasaannya pada gadis itu…membuatnya salah mengerti keadaan hatinya sendiri, membuat kehancuran untuk cerita mereka.

Ya…perasaan 'berhutang budi' itu…salah diartikan Natalia dan juga dirinya…

Menjadi cinta…

Ya, Natalia salah mengartikan perasaan Alfred yang selalu memanjakannya berlebihan itu sebagai tanda kalau pemuda Amerika itu menyukainya, mencintainya sebagai orang spesial…dan bodohnya, Alfred sendiri salah memahami perasaan 'berhutang budi'nya itu sebagai 'cinta' hanya dengan alasan tak pernah ada orang yang diperlakukan Alfred sebaik itu selain Matthew, karena itu dia menganggapnya cinta. Karena itu Alfred sendiri tak menolak Natalia saat gadis itu memintanya jadi pacarnya.

Hingga Arthur datang ke hidupnya dan dia mulai bisa membedakan perasaan 'cinta' dan 'sayang'…hingga matanya mulai terbuka untuk melihat perasaan sebenarnya di dalam hatinya yang selama ini terpendam…

Hingga dia sadar kalau perasaan 'cinta' yang selalu dirasakan Matthew dan Gilbert ataupun Ivan dan Yao…juga dirinya dan Arthur…semuanya berbeda, sungguh berbeda…dengan perasaan 'sayang' yang dirasakannya pada Matthew, Gilbert kepada Ludwig, Ivan kepada Natalia, dan juga dirinya pada Natalia…

Ya…dia menyayangi Natalia…hanya menyayanginya sebagai adik dan sahabat, tak lebih. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mencintai gadis itu.

Dan karena salah paham yang sebenarnya sepele itu (oke, mungkin tidak sepele karena tak akan ada gadis waras yang senang dicampakkan pacarnya sendiri karena COWOK lain)…gadis itu menaruh benci padanya. Begitu benci, hingga dia meninggalkan rumah tempatnya tinggal selama ini entah kemana…

Hingga dia melihatnya kembali di hari itu…

Jujur, hingga saat ini, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau dia kembali bertemu dengan Natalia? Membunuhnya? Ivan tidak akan rela adik kesayangannya itu mati dibunuh, kalau ketahuan, hukuman disiksa habis-habisan pasti menanti dirinya, apalagi di lubuk hatinya sendiri dia memang tidak bisa membunuh gadis yang disayanginya itu. Membiarkan dirinya dibunuh? Dia tidak mau. Dia masih punya banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya, tidak rela mati di usia muda yang seharusnya masih diisi hura-hura begini. Selain itu bukan hanya dia, Arthur atau Matthew juga pasti tidak sudi dia mati. Berdamai dengan Natalia? Gadis itu tak akan sudi. Gadis berambut perak itu sangatlah keras kepala, sekali memutuskan sesuatu, sangatlah sulit untuk mengubah pendiriannya.

Jadi apa…yang harus dia lakukan?

"Alfred?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kamarnya. Alfred segera menoleh dan melihat Arthur berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Melihat kekasihnya itu, Alfred segera tersenyum dan berseru, "Halo, Iggy!" dengan riang.

Arthur hanya mengabaikan panggilan kekasihnya itu dan segera berjalan ke arah Alfred. Setelah dia tiba di hadapan kekasinya itu, dia segera memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang mengamati kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, ya?" tanya Arthur pada kekasihnya itu.

Alfred terdiam sebelum memandang (pura-pura) terkejut pada kekasihnya itu dan menyeringai lebar. "Iggy kadang-kadang peka juga soal aku, ya? Apa itu tanda cinta Iggy untukku?" tanyanya pada pemuda Inggris di hadapannya itu.

Wajah Arthur langsung bersemu merah mendengar perkataan pemuda Amerika. "Jangan ngelunjak, you git! Aku ini cuma khawatir kau salah makan karena tiba-tiba kau jadi pendiam!" serunya dengan keras.

Alfred tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. "Aku…memikirkan Natalia…" gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Arthur.

"Mantan pacarmu itu?" tanya Arthur, dengan sedikit nada cemburu yang sebenarnya sangat kentara (yang sayangnya toh, tidak disadari oleh Alfred) yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Alfred. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku…hanya bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membunuhnya…tapi juga…tak bisa membiarkan diriku dibunuh olehnya. Dia juga kurasa…tidak akan mau berdamai denganku…aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…" kata Alfred.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba bicara pada Ivan?" tanya Arthur setelah lama terdiam mendengar perkataan Alfred. "Bagaimanapun Ivan itu kakak Natalia…meski mereka sudah lama tak bertemu, aku yakin Ivan pasti mengerti sifat adiknya itu…dan tahu apa kemungkinan terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan."

Alfred hanya diam dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jendela.

"Justru karena dia kakak Natalia aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya…" gumam Alfred setelah terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. "Aku takut menghadapi Ivan…"

"Alfred," kata Arthur.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Arthur!" seru Alfred histeris. "Natalia itu adik kesayangan Ivan, dari dulu dia dimanja habis-habisan oleh Ivan, membuat si Natalia itu sampai mengidap brother complex pada Ivan, dan kau mau aku menghadapi Ivan? Apa yang si commie bastard itu lakukan padaku kalau menerima kabar adiknya bergabung dengan musuh, dan itu semua gara-gara aku? Dia tak mungkin tertawa dan bilang 'semoga sukses', kan? 99 % kemungkinan dia akan mencincangku dan membuang mayatku ke jurang entah di mana!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" seru Arthur tajam. "Mau menyerah begitu saja? Tanpa usaha apa pun?"

Alfred langsung terdiam.

"Semua hal di dunia ini adalah pilihan, Alfred. Kalau kau diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, mau apa kau di dunia ini? stagnan, tidak bergerak sedikitpun! Apa artinya kau hidup? Kau hidup untuk melakukan sesuatu, untuk memilih sesuatu dan terus menjalani hidupmu! Kalau tidak bisa melakukan itu, mati saja!" seru Arthur kesal.

Alfred tetap diam. Dia bungkam, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya terlihat terluka, seolah Arthur baru saja menamparnya dengan keras.

Pandangan Arthur langsung melunak begitu melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah kekasihnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh pemuda Amerika itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkan pemuda Amerika itu.

"Alfred…" gumam Arthur pelan. "Memang berat kalau bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Percaya padaku, aku mengerti rasanya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menghadapinya, karena kalau tidak…kita sama saja dengan mati sia-sia."

Alfred tetap terdiam.

"Karena itu…kamu harus memilih…kamu mau bicara dengan Ivan, mendapatkan bantuan soal Natalia dan bisa bertarung dengan gadis itu dengan hati yang lebih lapang dan tenang juga persiapan yang lebih mantap dengan resiko dimarahi oleh Ivan, atau tidak menemuinya, dan bertarung dengan Natalia, dengan kemungkinan kalian akan saling membunuh, dan kau mati karena kau tidak punya kesiapan sama sekali dan bertarung dalam keadaan bimbang," kata Arthur sambil mengusap rambut Alfred dengan lembut. "Pilih, apa yang kau mau?"

"Apa pun…pilihan yang kuambil…" gumam Alfred pelan di pelukan Arthur. "Kau akan tetap mendukungku? Tetap…percaya padaku?"

"Iya," gumam Arthur sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Alfred pelan. "Apa pun pilihanmu, aku akan menerimanya. Meski sakit, meski kau terluka, aku akan tetap menemanimu. Pilihanmu, apa pun pilihanmu, aku akan menghargainya. Jika kau terluka saat melaksanakan pilihanmu itu…aku akan tetap di sisimu, mengobati lukamu dan memelukmu…hingga kau sembuh…"

Alfred tetap terdiam saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Arthur. "Baiklah…Iggy…aku akan bicara dengan Ivan…" gumam Alfred pelan. "…Aku akan menemui Ivan besok…"

"Bagus," kata Arthur sebelum mencium pipi kekasihnya sejenak. "Sekarang ayo turun dan makan malam, yang lain pasti sudah kelaparan menunggumu."

Alfred tetap tidak bereaksi apa pun…hanya membiarkan saja Arthur menarik tangannya menuju lantai bawah…

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, Ivan sedang memandangi pemandangan kota London dari balik jendela hotelnya saat tiba-tiba Yao memasuki kamar mereka berdua sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat resah.<p>

"Bagaimana Yao-yao? Apa yang kau temukan soal dia, da?" tanya Ivan sambil melirik kekasihnya itu.

Yao menghela napas dan meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang mereka. "Sesuai perkiraanmu…Natalia terbukti bergabung dengan Francis, aru…" gumam Yao.

Ivan hanya menghela napas. "Benar-benar gadis itu…" gumam Ivan sambil menutup matanya sejenak dengan tangannya sebelum kembali membukanya, memperlihatkan bola mata violet yang menatap tajam. "Dasar adik bodoh, da!" geramnya sambil membanting botol vodka di tangannya, membuat botol itu pecah berkeping-keping di lantai marmer putih di hadapannya.

Yao tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya berjengit sedikit saat mendengar suara kaca yang pecah berhamburan di lantai itu. Dia memandangi tubuh kekasihnya yang gemetar itu (entah karena marah atau ketakutan) sebelum akhirnya mendatangi pemuda Rusia itu dan menyentuh bahu pemuda Rusia itu pelan. "Tenanglah…Ivan. Jangan mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang di sini, aru," kata Yao pelan.

Ivan hanya berdiri diam di pelukan kekasihnya itu sambil terengah-engah seolah-olah dia baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer jauhnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut peraknya dengan frustasi. "Sudah kuduga si Natalia itu mungkin memikirkan sesuatu seperti bergabung dengan si bedebah Francis Bonnefoy itu untuk membalas dendam pada Alfred, tapi tidak kusangka, dia benar-benar melakukannya, da." Geram Ivan. "Ini salah Natalia, tapi si Alfred itu juga bersalah karena mematahkan hati Natalia…" tiba-tiba dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bergumam. "Bukan…ini bukan salah Natalia…juga bukan salah Alfred…."

"Ivan?" tanya Yao dengan tegang begitu mendengar perbedaan tekanan suara di perkataan Ivan.

"Ini salah Francis. Ya…ini salahnya. Pasti si Francis itu yang mempengaruhi Natalia untuk bergabung dengannya. Memanfaatkan hati Natalia yang penuh dendam pada Alfred, dia mempengaruhi Natalia hingga bergabung dengannya dan menculik Matvey…" Ivan bergumam pelan sebelum tertawa menyeramkan. "Ya…semua ini…gara-gara Francis…"

Yao hanya menghela napas dan memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya itu. Dia merasakan kalau Ivan tanpa sadar langsung menyandarkan diri di pelukannya. "Hentikan…menyalahkan orang lain, aru. Lebih baik pikirkan penyelesaian yang terbaik…untuk semuanya, da…"

Ivan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu sebelum menghela napas. "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan soal Natalia, da. Gadis kepala batu seperti dia, tidak akan mau pulang dengan sukarela, dipaksa pun tak ada gunanya…."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, aru?" tanya Yao pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Ivan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, da. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil pertarungan Natalia dan Alfred, dan mengharap hasilnya sesuai dengan keinginan kita," kata Ivan sambil memandang sejenak ke arah jendela sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadapi kekasihnya yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak suka sih menyerahkan semuanya pada si Alfred itu, tapi ya, kali ini hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, da. Semoga saja…aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku ini dan menyeret Alfred ke neraka dunianya nantinya karena aku tidak biasa memaafkan dan bersikap manis padanya, da."

Yao hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan saja dirinya terbenam dalam kehangatan pelukan pemuda Rusia itu. Membiarkan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan dan kesunyian, yang menenangkan dan hangat…

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Alfred berdiri dengan bimbang di depan sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan kota London itu. Dia bingung, haruskah dia memasuki hotel itu atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang dan mempersiapkan diri, dia pun akhirnya berjalan memasuki hotel itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Ivan. Setelah tiba di depan kamar yang dimaksud, dia pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan menunggu.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu pun segera terbuka, memperlihatkan Yao yang kini memandang bingung padanya. "Alfred? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, aru?" tanyanya.

"Aku…ingin bicara dengan Ivan sebentar…secara pribadi…" gumam Alfred. "Ini penting…tolong beritahu dia…"

Yao memandangi Alfred sebentar sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan masuk untuk memanggil Ivan. Tidak lama kemudian, Ivan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, da?" tanya Ivan sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Em…di sini bukan tempat yang layak untuk membicarakan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di…café depan?"

Ivan tidak mengatakan apa pun sehingga Alfred (dengan seenaknya) memutuskan kalau jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Tanpa basa-basi, dia segera meraih tangan Ivan dan menyeret pemuda Rusia itu untuk berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksudkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah duduk di depan café itu, dengan sebotol vodka dan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Ivan memandangi Alfred dengan tatapan 'awas-kalau-pembicaraan-ini-tidak-penting-karena-kau-sudah-mengganggu-waktuku', yang sukses membuat Alfred agak menciut juga.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan, da?" tanya Ivan sambil meminum vodka di hadapannya.

Alfred terdiam sejenak sebelum memandang Ivan. "Ini…soal Natalia…Dia…"

"Bergabung dengan Francis, da? Itu bukan berita, Alfred. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama, da…" kata Ivan memotong perkataan Alfred yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Dan jujur saja, aku tidak kaget sama sekali. Itu memang suatu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Natalia, da…Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu…beritahu aku, tolong beri aku petunjuk…" Alfred langsung memandang Ivan dengan pandangan begitu nelangsa sehingga membuat Ivan pun tertegun sejenak. "…Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau membunuhnya juga tidak mau dibunuh olehnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak ada penyesalan nantinya…"

Ivan menghela napas. "Kau ini…bodoh, ya da?" kata Ivan pada Alfred dengan nada mencemooh yang langsung membuat wajah Alfred merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena emosi. Mungkin yang kedua lebih tepat…

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh? Dasar commie bastard kurang ajar!" seru Alfred sambil bangkit dari kursinya dengan emosi.

"Ya, kau kubilang bodoh karena kau itu memang bodoh, Alfred," kata Ivan sambil kembali meminum vodkanya. "Jawaban pertanyaanmu itu mudah tapi sulit melaksanakannya, da. Kau juga mungkin sudah tahu jawabannya hanya saja kau memutuskan menyangkalnya. Kau hanya harus mengikuti kata hatimu, da. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang lain, karena toh pada akhirnya tetap kau yang harus memutuskan, kan da? Bodoh"

Alfred langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Ivan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mendebat Ivan. "Ta…tapi…bukankah kalau kita bisa memilih sesuatu dengan benar…kita juga nantinya tidak akan menyesalinya? Dengan memilih pilihan terbaik, kita bisa semakin mantap menjalani hidup!" serunya kesal.

Ivan hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Alfred…manusia itu walaupun diberikan seribu pilihan sekalipun, mereka tak akan tahu pilihan yang mana yang paling tepat bagi mereka, da. Mereka memutuskan untuk memilih pilihan yang mereka ambil, hanya karena mereka memutuskan kalau pilihan mereka itu tepat. Dan semua itu…kembali ke hatimu…yang memutuskan semua pilihan itu, da…" kata Ivan. "Manusia itu memilih bukan karena pilihan yang mereka ambil itu benar, tapi karena ingin memilih pilihan yang mereka ambil itu, da…"

Alfred kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Ivan. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan Ivan.

"Karena itu untuk masalah Natalia, tak ada yang bisa kusarankan selain dengarkan kata hatimu, da," kata Ivan sambil memandangi jalan yang berada di hadapannya. "Dengarkan apa yang hatimu inginkan, dan jalankan keinginanmu itu. Itulah pilihan terbaik, pilihan yang tulus dari dasar hatimu, da…Dan aku tak keberatan…kalau pilihanmu ini menyakiti, melukai, atau pun membunuh Natalia. Natalia sendiri pasti sudah mengerti risiko pilihan yang ditanggungnya…saat dia memutuskan untuk menjadi musuhmu dan bergabung dengan Francis, da. Aku tak keberatan, karena memang si bodoh itu perlu diberi pelajaran sedikit untuk kembali meluruskan jalannya."

"Tapi…kau ingin dia kembali, kan?" gumam Alfred pelan kepada Ivan. "Kau ingin keluargamu kembali lengkap, kembali bersama…"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan itu, da. Keluarga itu…kak Katyusha dan Natalia…mereka berdua adalah keluargaku yang tersisa, tentu aku ingin keluargaku kembali dan aku bisa kembali bahagia bersama mereka berdua. Tapi…kalau Natalia tidak mau kembali, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan, da? Dia anak yang tegas, Alfred, mustahil memaksanya pulang, da." Ivan kembali meminum vodkanya. "Kalau dia tidak pulang dengan keinginannya sendiri, tidak ada artinya, da. Dia pasti akan tetap mencari cara untuk kembali keluar dari rumah, da…dan kembali menyusahkan saja…"

Alfred tidak bereaksi apa pun mendengar perkataan Ivan, hanya bungkam. Diam seribu suara. Kesunyian segera meliputi kedua pemuda itu.

"Karena itu Alfred, pilihan apa pun yang kau pilih tidak akan mengubah banyak masalah keluargaku, karena itu percayalah dengan pilihan apa pun yang kau ambil, da. Pilihan yang berasal dari hatimu, sekejam apa pun pilihan itu…adalah pilihan terbaik, da. Karena itu jangan menulikan dirimu dari apa yang hatimu coba perdengarkan untukmu, mengerti, da?" kata Ivan sambil meletakkan botol vodka yang dipegangnya.

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Ivan. "Terima kasih, Ivan. Aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik," katanya sambil berjalan pergi. Wajahnya terlihat lega seolah beban berat telah terlepas dari bahunya. Jelas, dia sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

Ivan hanya tersenyum sejenak sebelum merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya. Setelah memencet sebuah nomor, dia segera meletakkan handphone itu ke telinganya, menunggu telepon itu untuk tersambung.

"Ah, halo, Natalia, da?" tanyanya dengan riang begitu dia mendengar nada sambung di handphonenya.

* * *

><p>Natalia sedang duduk di ambang jendela apartemennya di kota Rusia, menikmati pemandangan di bawah jendelanya itu. Dia memandangi mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di bawah jendela apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong. Raganya memang berada di apartemennya, tapi entah di mana pikirannya.<p>

Francis memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya dan Scott untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum 'pertarungan terakhir' tiba. Dia dan Scott pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi berbeda dengan Scott yang memang pulang ke rumah di mana dia memiliki keluarga yang menyambutnya, Natalia hanya bisa pulang ke rumah pribadi yang diberikan kakaknya, di mana tak ada siapa pun yang menyambutnya…selain kesunyian…

Dia memang tahu saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah yang ditempatinya bersama kakak-kakaknya dan hidup sendiri di dunia yang luas ini, semuanya akan berbeda. Tak akan ada lagi kehangatan yang diterimanya, tak akan ada lagi ucapan sayang dari orang-orang, dan yang paling penting…dia akan sendirian…

Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini…

Sejak kecil dia selalu menjadi anak kesayangan, selalu dimanja oleh semua orang. Dia disayangi…hampir tak pernah ada yang menentang dan mendebatnya. Dia bagaikan putri yang hidup di istana luas bernama keluarga Braginsky…

Karena dia begitu terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya, dia tumbuh jadi anak yang egois. Dia tidak terbiasa tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan itu membuatnya jadi keras kepala untuk masalah memiliki sesuatu. Dia tidak pernah berhenti berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan dia juga tidak pernah sudi untuk melepaskan apa yang secara mutlak sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dan itu termasuk masalah Alfred…

Dia mencintai pemuda Amerika itu dengan sangat…sejak dia selalu bersama Natalia kapan pun gadis itu membutuhkannya. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Natalia, juga mau melakukan apa pun untuknya. Hal itu membuat perasaan bahagia tumbuh di hati Natalia…yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi cinta. Karena itulah dia bahagia, saat Alfred menerimanya menjadi pacarnya. Saat itu dia merasa dunianya begitu sempurna…

Tapi kesempurnaan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tidak lama kemudian, Arthur datang ke hidup mereka berdua…dan tak perlulah dia mengatakan kelanjutannya. Semuanya berakhir…dengan Alfred mencampakkannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Arthur, bersama lelaki lain.

Saat itu sungguh, Natalia merasa sangat sakit hati, harga diri dan egonya yang tinggi membuatnya tak bisa memaafkan Alfred. Apa yang kurang darinya? Bukankah dia cantik? Kepintarannya juga di atas rata-rata, lalu masalah harta…dia kaya! Harta benda berharga sudah dia miliki. Kemampuan bertarung dia juga hebat, dia bukan gadis manja yang perlu perlindungan Alfred. Status? Status dia dan Arthur sama, adik bungsu pemimpin sebuah keluarga mafia….lalu apa yang kurang? Apa yang membedakannya dengan Arthur?Apa yang membuat Arthur lebih hebat di mata Alfred daripada dia? Apa hanya karena dia perempuan dan Arthur lelaki? Sungguh, dia sungguh merasa terhina…

Perasaan terhina itu yang membuatnya kabur meninggalkan rumah. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Alfred yang setiap hari datang ke rumah yang ditinggalinya, mengingat posisinya sebagai anak buah kesayangan kakaknya yang membuatnya harus siap sedia setiap saat menerima panggilan kakaknya. Dan sejak saat itu dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan pulang, sebelum Alfred bersujud minta maaf padanya atau mayat Alfred tergeletak di kakinya.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak yakin…ingin melakukan semua itu…

Bagaimanapun dua tahun merasakan kerasnya dunia, tentunya itu menempa dirinya. Kini dia gadis remaja yang mandiri dan dingin, bukan lagi anak kecil manja yang selalu ingin semua keinginannya dituruti. Kini dia mengerti kalau manusia itu punya batasan, tidak bisa selamanya memenuhi keinginan seseorang seberapa pun kerasnya mereka berusaha. Dia mulai sadar, dia tidak bisa meminta semuanya dengan seenaknya pada orang lain tanpa melakukan apa pun sebagai balasannya…

Dan itu yang tidak pernah diberikannya pada Alfred. Dia tidak pernah memberikan cinta atau pun kasih sayang pada Alfred. Dia hanya menerima, tak pernah memberi. Dia merasa sebagai kekasih, cukup mengucapkan kata 'cinta' dari bibir dan mereka semua akan berlutut. Di atas segalanya…dia tak pernah menghargai Alfred, dia bagai menganggapnya sebagai salah satu budaknya, hanya saja memiliki status istimewa dengan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya dia tahu…tak pernah ada cinta dari Alfred untuknya…yang ada hanya rasa sayang…

Sungguh, dia ingin minta maaf pada Alfred. Menghentikan segalanya. Dia ingin berhenti…kembali ke kehidupannya semula…di mana dia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarganya…merasakan hangat kasih sayang semuanya…dia ingin kembali…

Tapi tidak bisa. Harga diri dan ego dirinya yang berakar begitu kuat itu masih ada. Dan dua hal itu…mencegahnya untuk pulang…sebelum Alfred sendiri minta maaf padanya…

Kadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia menginginkan itu begitu sangat. Kenapa dia begitu susah menghilangkan egonya itu…

Suara handphone yang berada di meja di sebelahnya menyadarkan Natalia dari lamunannya. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya dan membawanya ke telinganya, tidak peduli sama sekali untuk mengecek caller IDnya. "Halo?" katanya pelan.

"Ah, halo, Natalia, da?" tanya suara seseorang di seberang sana. Suara yang langsung membuat Natalia terkesiap dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ka…kakak?" serunya.

"Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu, da? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ivan dengan hangat pada adiknya itu.

"Ya…aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa kakak meneleponku? Padahal dua tahun ini kakak tak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali…" kata Natalia sambil berusaha memaksakan diri agar suaranya terdengar dingin, meskipun di dalam hatinya dia merasa hangat saat mendengarkan suara kakak yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Aku…hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu, da. Kau tahu Alfred baru saja datang denganku dengan keadaan terpuruk. Kurasa kamu juga begitu, Natalia…" kata Ivan.

"Aku tidak terpuruk!" seru Natalia dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak terpuruk, suaramu tidak akan bergetar, da" kata Ivan dengan nada dingin, yang sukses membuat Natalia terdiam.

Ivan menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Natalia, kau yakin…dengan pilihanmu? Kau yakin untuk menghadapi Alfred di medang perang sebagai musuh, da?" tanya Ivan. "Kau siap terluka, hancur, atau bahkan mati akibat pilihamu, da?"

"Ya" kata Natalia dengan mantap. "Aku akan menghadapi Alfred dengan segenap kekuatanku. Meski harus mati sekalipun aku akan tetap menghadapi Alfred…"

"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu, da" kata Ivan.

"Pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, kan? Aku tutup teleponnya kalau begitu" kata Natalia dengan suara dingin.

"Natalia" kata Ivan kemudian sebelum Natalia bisa memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. "Pintu rumah kita…tetap terbuka untukmu. Aku dan kakak tetap setia menunggumu kembali ke rumah, da." Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau kau merasa hancur dan tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, kembalilah….Kau tidak kehilangan semuanya…karena kami akan tetap menyayangimu, da…"

Natalia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tapi saat dia meletakkan handphonenya, tanpa bisa dicegah air mata jatuh mengalir dari bola matanya. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya sambil terisak pelan.

Kembali ke rumah mereka? Itu impiannya. Dia ingin kembali…ke kehidupannya yang dulu…dia ingin kembali tertawa lepas, tanpa ada satu pun hal yang harus dia khawatirkan.

Masalahnya sanggupkah dia mewujudkan impiannya itu? Sanggupkah…dia mengakui kekalahannya pada Alfred dan menyerah dengan jantan pada lelaki itu…dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya untuk menghadapi kakak-kakaknya?

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat, Arthur sedang berbaring di kamar tidurnya sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.<p>

Dia memikirkan Alfred. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat terpuruk akibat masalah Natalia, membuatnya khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat jelas…rasa sakit dan bimbang yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Dia mengerti rasa sakit yang dihadapi Alfred karena dia tahu sakitnya menghadapi orang yang kau sayangi sebagai musuh. Ya...dia merasakannya…saat kakaknya menjadi musuhnya.

Scott…

Mau tidak mau pikirannya kembali berjalan ke masa-masa bahagia yang dilewatkannya dengan bahagia bersama kakak-kakaknya dulu. Dia bahagia, dan sungguh, sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu tidak ingin dia lenyapkan.

Tapi…semua itu…kini bagaikan mimpi…membuatnya berpikir apa kebahagiaan yang dilewatkannya dengan kakak-kakaknya dulu itu nyata? Mengingat kini yang ada hanya kebencian dan sakit hati…

Suara handphonenya di meja langsung menyentak Arthur dari lamunannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya dan membawanya ke telinganya. "Halo?" katanya.

Suara yang menjawab salam Arthur itu langsung membuat Arthur terkesiap. Dia berdiri mematung di kamarnya dengan tubuh bergetar. "Ka…Kak Eric?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Bagi yang mau protes, kenapa saya update lama sekali, harap dengarkan penjelasan saya sebelum anda memutuskan untuk memutilasi saya –ngibarinbendereputih- **

**Ehem, ehem, baiklah, alasan saya lama update itu adalah karena… karena saya sibuk kuliah? -alasankliseabis- -digetokreaders- Sumpah, saya sibuk kuliah, gak punya waktu ngetik, nggak punya waktu ngapa-ngapain kayaknya semester ini tuh hidup saya sibuk~abisa jadinya bikin fic pun jadinya terhambat.  
>mohon maaf banget ya buat para readers~<br>**

**Buat ke OOC an Natalia sama Ivan…kayaknya sudah gak bisa terhindari kalau mau nulis hubungan persaudaraan keduanya. Di cerita saya ini Natalia cinta pada Alfred, jadi saya kira hubungannya sama Ivan pasti bakal seperti saudara pada umumnya, jadi gitulah…intinya karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara, maka gak akan ada Natalia yang ngejar kakaknya yang lari ketakutan sambil bilang 'kekkon, kekkon' itu, iya saya tahu ini OOC, karena itu mohon dimaklumi ya…**

**Dan buat para fans USUK, jangan hajar saya karena nulis AmeBela~ -kabur-. Demi kelangsungan cerita, saya harus nulis hubungan mereka biar jelas kenapa cerita mereka jadi ngalor ngidul ruwet kayak gini. **

**Terus adegan flashbacknya itu…mungkin gak ada yang tahu, tapi saya mau bilang beberapa adegannya diambil dari fic Alluring Secret di fandom vacaloid (Cuma mau bilang daripada ntar dianggap plagiat) tapi yang nulis fic itu juga saya lho, kalau gak percaya cek aja pennamenya. –promosi terselubung-**

**Dan buat chapter selanjutnya~apa para readers tahu siapa tokohnya? Hehehe…adakah yang bisa nebak siapa yang nelpon Arthur itu? Bagi yang benar, akan saya berikan kesempatan ngabisin seminggu bareng Matthew di Canada sana! Silakan perlakukan Matthew sesuka kalian! Terserah mau kalian jadikan Matthew budak, pembantu, sahabat, pacar atau suami sekalipun!–-**

**oke, waktunya saya undur diri. Maaf karena gak bisa balas review kayak biasanya! Makasih ya bagi semuanya yang udah review chapter kemarin! Aku sayang kalian -peluk readers satu-satu- -dibuang-**

**oke, sekian~meet again in the (hopefully) next chapter~  
><strong>


End file.
